Silver lining
by Yolo.0312
Summary: How much can one endure before he breaks? Kaname x Zero : Alpha, beta, omega verse.
1. First chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, otherwise they wouldn't be so OOC :p.

* * *

Zero had a secret. Well, he had a lot of them. Everybody had a secret or two, some darker than the others. Zero's wasn't exactly dark, but more annoying. It was something that he hid quite well, even better than his level C vampire status. But then again, that wasn't exactly the best kept secret.

No, his caste was much more important to hide. It was part of his nature, as it had always been even before he was turned into a vampire. Of course, there were different castes. Humans were almost always Gamma, normal without any specific powers or dominance. Human betas were very far and few between, but they existed.

Beta's were a rank higher than Gammas, with a tad bit more dominance, depending on which direction they leaned into. All beta humans were beta leaning towards Gamma, while most vampires were beta or dominant betas, like vampire hunters.

At the top of the food-chain were of course the alphas, the most dominant of all castes. While most hunter alphas could pass as alphas leaning towards betas, pureblood vampire were full-blooded, single-minded alphas.

At the very bottom of the caste hierarchy were Omegas, the opposite of alphas. There are also two types of omegas. Ones who were on the verge of gamma, beta in case of hunters, and those who are full-blooded submissive. Did that make sense? To put it simple, the caste hierarchy went from top to bottom:

Alpha.

Alpha/beta.

Beta.

Beta/gamma.

Gamma.

Gama/omega.

Omega.

Zero was an omega. One of the very rare full-blooded ones. Omegas were as rare as alphas, the reason why was very simple. Both of them went through a cycle much like mating season. During that time, they were like animals, unable to be satisfied completely by other castes except their polar opposites.

It's not exactly that they become mindless sex-addicts, but there is a case of a one-track mind. Not to mention that during the so-called heat and rut week, they exclude a scent to attract potential partners. Another reason why Zero called vampires beasts, not that he was any different with his own caste.

Another side-effect of being an omega, unlike gamma, even men could get pregnant. Because there were so little omegas, suppressants and birth-control were discouraged. Omegas and alphas were treasured and thus urged to breed. The offspring would either be an omega or an alpha, depending on which gen was most dominant in the offspring.

An omega impregnated by an alpha received special treatment, meaning that they practically got paid to be pregnant. Zero couldn't care less. He wasn't planning on getting pregnant, ever. In fact, he would probably be fine if he was declared barren, which was even more rare, but wouldn't be the first case.

Omegas weren't exactly seen as weak, but they were considered fragile, especially when carrying a child. While alphas were worshipped, omegas were protected inside the house. Zero loathed being protected. He was a hunter of the Kiryuu clan, god-dammit! He'd rather chop off an arm before he was protected like some weak coward.

He had been protected by his parents and look at what had happened. Shaking himself out of those depressive thoughts, he grabbed the small jar and rubbed the balm over the scent-glands in his neck, effectively covering up his natural scent. His heat was coming up, sweetening his natural scent with hints of fertility.

Zero wasn't going to take risks, even if no gamma or beta could detect the shift in his scent. His heat would start by early morning the next day, or evening if he was lucky. Pulling on his black uniform blazer, Zero hid his gun from sight before stepping out of his dorm-room.

As always, he didn't bother with getting a full breakfast, settling for a quick jam toast before he was off to the stables. Zero didn't exactly understand why, but everyone on stable duty was too afraid to work with the white mare. Agreed, she could have a foul temper every once in a while, but that's no reason for her to deserve the nickname 'hell-horse'. Everyone had a bad day once in a while.

Zero greeted the stable keeper with a nod before he went over to the feeding cart that held the horse-food. After putting her food in her hook-over bucket and refilling the net in her stable with hay, he grabbed the light blue halter and lead-rope from the door of her stable. It had been Yuuki's choice of colour, or at least the second one as Zero had absolutely refused to be seen anywhere close to pink as had been her first option.

Since there was nobody else brave enough to handle the mare, Zero didn't have any trouble taking it upon himself, as long as he didn't have to get close to anything pink. As he reached the paddock, he raised his fingers to his mouth to whistle on them, watching the mare race over from all the way at the end of the paddock.

A soft, honest smile pulled on his lips as he watched the mare slow down in front of him, stopping herself before she could run into the fencing. Zero opened the paddock gate and stepped up next to the mare that frolicked around him happily like a young filly.

Zero gave a short chuckle before he patted her neck, calming her down enough to put on her halter. Holding her lead-rope loosely, he walked her back to her stall, ignoring her firm enthusiastic pace as she stayed next to him. Putting lily back in her stall, Zero gave her nose a gentle rub before making his way to the sink to wash his hands and get to class.

"Zero! Did you make your homework?" Yuuki asked stern as soon as he sat down on his seat in the backrow. Zero gave her a suspicious yet dry look as he could guess her intentions behind her question.

"Don't try to scold me when you actually want to copy it, idiot" he said as he held out the papers of his finished assignment.

"Uehehehe" Yuuki laughed guilty as she scratched the back of her neck before snatching away his papers.

"Thanks, Zero" she said as she quickly started to copy his work. The first four classes were hard to keep Zero's attention, even if he was able to easily answer any question the teacher fired at him for spacing out.

Deciding to fuck it, Zero skipped the afternoon napping on a fresh bale of straw next to Lily's stable. With his hands supporting his head and one foot lifted up, Zero opened his eyes as Yuuki stormed in the stables, ready to chew him out if it weren't for Lily trying to chase her out.

"Cross-over, right" Zero said as he sat up and yawned, patting Lily's leg before he got up. Oh how he hated cross-over. It was no secret that he hated vampires, everyone from the night class knew it. The fact that he himself was a vampire, only made him hate himself more on top of survivor's guilt.

He wasn't stupid enough to deny that he had that kind of trauma. It was just another problem to join his baggage. The sight of vampires he wasn't allowed to shoot just made that part of his baggage flash bright like a neon sign. But instead of feeling depressed, Zero switched the guilt into something that would help to keep his head above the water. Hate.

The guilt was still there like a rattlesnake coiled around his heart, but hate was just easier to handle. The silverette clicked with his tongue as the squeals of the day-class girls, and some boys, were audible even from a distance away from the gates.

"See! Now we're late because of you!" Yuuki complained before she ran towards the black crowd. Zero sighed as he felt a headache set in on top of the heat under his collar. His heat was beginning to flare and now that he was away from his safe-spot in the stables, he couldn't ignore the way his lower abdomen tingled and his body was sightly heating up.

Not enough to get a fever, but enough to loosen his tie and upper buttons on a late November evening. Seeing Yuuki struggle to get the students in check in front of the gates, he caught her with a hand on her back as she was almost pushed over.

"EVERYONE LINE UP!" he yelled as he glared at the crowd.

"And put that freaking ladder away before I put it away" he said irritated, the girl climbing the ladder not needing any hint to where he would put it away as she jumped off it.

"Thanks, Zero" Yuuki said as the gates behind them opened. The change in her expression was immediate. She went from her usual kind Yuuki, to the love-obsessed puppy that was starved for attention. The change brought a stab to Zero's chest, which he ignored with the ease coming from years of being in the same position.

"Let's get to work, Guardian" Zero said, unable to not point out the reason they were there in the first place. If it weren't for the fucking guardian duties, Zero wouldn't be found close to anything to do with vampires unless he was allowed to put a couple of bullets in between their eyes. He wouldn't be satisfied with only one.

Were his thoughts getting too murderous lately?

The difference in the two lines of admirers was clear as nobody dared to step over the line Zero created by just standing there with his hands in his pockets, while Yuuki's side was practically ignoring her.

Zero tried to keep his thoughts in safe, not gory territory when he saw Kaname walk up to the smaller brunette. He averted his eyes from the scene that was a bit too suggestive for him. His action caused his eyes to meet curious bright blue ones, belonging to Aidou.

The aristocrat had his head slightly tilted to the side, standing closest to Zero. The silverette frowned at the curiosity directed at him, feeling a tad bit uncomfortable but otherwise just irritation.

"Is there something wrong, Aidou-senpai?" he asked, not even trying to keep his voice from being too cold.

"You smell… different" the blonde said as he took another step closer to the hunter so he wouldn't draw too much attention. At his words, Zero tensed while some of the girls behind him who had heard the vampire, squealed.

"Kyaaa! Real life BL!" one said and Zero grimaced, sending a glare over his shoulders as Aidou seemed just as disgusted. How did they even get to that from one weird sentence?!

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, Aidou-senpai" Zero said as he turned his attention back towards the vampire in front of his, his trigger finger tingling. Aidou narrowed his eyes as he took another step closer, pushing a little past the brink of the personal bubble Zero had against vampires.

"I'm not too sure about" he said and Zero narrowed his eyes right back at the blonde, moving his gun hand out of his pocket in warning, though both of them knew he couldn't just whip out his gun with all the witnesses around.

"Looks like _his majesty_ is done with his conversations. You better catch up to him before you lose sight of his butt to lick" Zero said, mockery clear in his voice as he referred to the pureblood and added a subtle insult to his sentence. For once, Aidou didn't raise to the bait and waited a second before turning to join the inner circle again.

"ALRIGHT! GET YOUR ASSES BACK TO THE DORMS OR YOU'LL BE STUCK WITH DETENTION!" Zero ordered and ignored the protests as he fell in line next to the night-class to escort them to the school building. No doubt Yuuki was somewhere at the front, following the vampire king with the vigour of a puppy waiting for its treat.

Zero felt a light twinge of jealousy, but he wasn't sure for what reason. Was it because Yuuki was looking at Kaname with those kind of eyes or the fact that she was able to have that kind of crush?

With everything he had seen, Zero knew he was unable to have a feeling that pure and innocent. That untainted and wholeheartedly. He didn't have a whole heart to begin with, how was he supposed to be so innocently in love? So blindly trusting in something that was hiding so much?

Zero didn't understand it, he never had. Did she not see the darkness the pureblood carried, or was she just selectively blind to it? Was that the reason why they called love blind? Zero only knew one love, which had gruesomely been taken away from him, leaving him broken and empty. Changed, in the most literal form of the word.

He was afraid. Afraid to trust, to get close to someone in fear of losing them again. But above all, he was afraid to love again. It was something that only brought pain and those who said that the good things were worth the pain, were just lying to themselves. Or maybe Zero was just running away.

But the current situation with Yuuki just made Zero a tad bit uncomfortable. Wasn't pretending not to see Kaname's darkness, not wanting to accept it? Kaname was a vampire, of course he'd have a lot of darkness. Vampires weren't exactly harmless little kittens. Wasn't Yuuki basically rejecting part of the person she claimed to love? Was Kaname okay with that?

Zero clenched his fists as he scowled at the ground in front of him. In the first place, why the hell did he care?! So what if Yuuki found it okay to pretend Kaname was all roses and sunshine? Why the hell was he thinking about something that wasn't his business?

It was Kaname's business if he wanted a half-assed love like that, getting hurt in the progress! As long as Yuuki was happy, that should be Zero's main concern! Not the fact that Kaname was only setting himself up for a strained relationship!

The silverette heaved a deep sigh from the bottom of his heart, messing up his hair in irritation as they finally reached the school building and took to guarding from the rooftop after returning from dinner time in the sun dorms.

"Zero? Are you okay?" Yuuki asked and the hunter glanced at her, unable to keep holding the gaze of the innocent brown eyes of his adoptive sister.

"'M fine. Shouldn't you go back to staring at your beloved leech?" he said snappy and Yuuki frowned with a pout and her hands in her hips.

"But if I do that, you'll scold me for not paying attention" she said and Zero scoffed as he looked over the forest stretching out below them.

"Not even going to deny it" he muttered under his breath and Yuuki huffed as she heard him no matter how silent he had intended to be.

"You're being prissy today, Zero. Maybe you should calm down a bit" she said before turning around to patrol the hallways. As soon as the door fell closed behind her, Zero released another sigh as he pulled his tie further down, unbuttoning his shirt a little more to cool his body down from his raised temperature.

Standing on the edge of the rooftop with his hands in his pockets and his blazer open, Zero tilted his head slightly as he looked at the moon starting to rise, feeling his eyes respond as they adjusted completely to the darkness around him. It pissed him off to admit, but it was one of the vampire traits that came in handy.

Allowing his mind to clear of any troubling thoughts, Zero started to hum as song he remembered from when he was younger. Ignoring the wind as it played with his blazer and hair, threatening to rip him from the rooftop if it weren't for the fact that he had a firm footing.

Also, it wasn't like the fall would kill him.

A tingle in the back of his neck alerted him that he was being watched, making him stop humming. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes once again met blue eyes. Zero realized that he would have to be more careful or Aidou would find out. The blonde vampire was a little too smart for his own good. Or at least for Zero's.

The silverette could see the gears turning behind blue eyes, preparing the dots to be connected. Zero resisted the urge to flip off the blonde nobble before he let his eyes travel to the only person who would be able to fully quench his lust. The only alpha roaming the school-grounds, but also the one Zero hated the most.

Zero tried not to show how startled he was when he found the burgundy gaze already resting on him with veiled curiosity. Cursing inside his head, he looked away again, but not after sending a glare at the pureblood. He didn't need more attention from vampires than he was already getting.

Taking his hands out of his pockets, Zero took a step forward off the rooftop. The impact with the ground send a twinge up his ankles, but he couldn't care less about it. Everything to get away from those freaking eyes. Zero started his patrol around the perimeter sending back at least three duo's of day class students to their dorms.

When their duties were almost finished, Zero went looking for Yuuki, wondering where she was since he hadn't seen her even once during his rounds. When she exited the building flanked by her beloved pureblood, Zero knew why. He gave a slight roll with his eyes at her hypocrisy before he turned around as not to have to look at them.

Honestly, and then she complained that he wasn't doing his job enough and skipped out of his duties.

"Ah, Zero! There you are!" Yuuki said as she caught sight of him and Zero resisted the urge to snort. If she'd have thought a bit, she would have known where to find him so there was no reason for her to act like she had been looking for him. It actually just hurt when she did that.

"Where have you been all this time? I thought you were going to help me inside" Yuuki said as she stepped up next to her fellow guardian, who glanced down at her with an unreadable expression. Did she expect him to follow her every move?

While he could agree that he had feelings for her, that didn't mean that his world revolved around her. He had said it to himself before. There was no way someone like him could feel something that whole-heartedly.

"Let's just get these leeches back to their habitat before they start to burn in the sun because you feel like scolding me" Zero said and almost flinched at the guilty look she gave him. Almost. He clicked with his tongue and let his hand come down on her lowered head.

"Sorry, that was too blunt" he said before walking off with a soft sigh. Honestly, what good did it do to work out his irritation over his heat out on her. She was a beta and she had most likely forgotten completely about his caste.

It wouldn't surprise him since the chairman had the same problem until he remembered why Zero would show up at his door for a week and cook up a storm to keep himself busy. Even during his heat, he didn't neglect his guardian duties, but just did them from a distance. Being too close to other people, especially those who were a bit more dominant, could bring trouble.

The chairman, while a beta/alpha, was a special case who had never shown interest in the castes. He simply didn't care about it and that animal part of his instincts never rose to the surface. Kaien Cross was one of the few people Zero trusted with his nature, for obvious reasons and less obvious ones. Otherwise he would never think about spending his heat in the chairman's house and would actually go off school grounds to spend his heat.

Zero enjoyed the cold wind blowing through his hair and clothes as they stopped at the gates, waiting for the night class to enter their dorm grounds, Kaname and his inner circle were last. After stepping through the gates, Kaname turned back to the two guardians.

"Thank you for your hard work and rest well, Yuuki, Kiryuu-kun" Kaname said and Yuuki smiled bright while Zero looked away, waiting for the moment the gates closed, signalling the end of their guard duties. On the way back to the sun dorms, Yuuki filled the silence with her chatter about the conversation she had had with Kaname when she had 'patrolled' the hallways.

Zero was not exactly ashamed to admit that it felt like heaven when he laid down on his bed, rose securely on top of his night stand, within reach at all times. Call him paranoid, he didn't care. Better safe than sorry.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	2. Second chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, otherwise they wouldn't be so OOC :p

* * *

This sucked, Zero thought. Not only was it time for cross-over, his heat was setting in, making him slightly uncomfortable in his clothes. He had lathered a thick layer of balm over his scent glands in the hope to smother his scent so it wouldn't alert anyone.

Well, the only ones who would be able to smell his heat were Kaname and his inner circle of beta/alphas. Normally, Zero would have stayed on a safe distance from them to be sure, but this time Yuuki had dragged him forward by the tie like a leash.

Zero thanked his stars that he had thought of putting his scent supressing balm in his pocket in case he would need it, which he did. He just hoped it would be enough to fool the dominant noses.

Zero turned his back towards the road as he faced the day class students with his hands in his pockets to resist the urge to scratch his irritated scent-glands. The thick layer of balm on them were smothering and Zero was quite sure he was not supposed to use it in this amount. But everything was better than getting discovered.

Zero could sense the vampires even before the gates opened, but was sure when the volume of the girls travelled higher. They lowered their voices one again after a glower from the silver haired guardian. In Zero's opinion, compared to the crazy, obsessed fangirls, dealing with the hunter's association seemed like a walk in the park.

He startled when suddenly the girls squealed louder. By the name and suddenness of it, Zero could guess what had happened. He refused to look over his shoulder where he could feel Kaname's gaze on him.

"He totally looked at me!" one of the fangirls said exited and Zero resisted the urge to roll with his eyes as they started bickering at who the pureblood had looked at. Zero didn't care at who Kaname looked at as long it wasn't him.

No, scratch that. Zero didn't care as long as he looked at Yuuki. He would hate it if Kaname planned to cheat on his adoptive sister. While he was jealous, deep down there was part of him that wanted to protect her love. Or at least the innocence and naivety behind her feelings. If only now, he could really figure out what exactly he was jealous of.

"Zero, are you okay?" Yuuki's voice shook him out of his inner musings as they were patrolling the school grounds.

"You look flushed" she said worried as she lifted her hand to see if he had a fever. Zero softly slapped her hand away and loosened his tie.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hot" Zero said as he unbuttoned his collar and pushed his other hand through his hair.

"Oi, did you have to do that so provocative?" Yuuki said with a light blush and Zero rolled with his eyes. He didn't understand just what about his actions had been provocative, but he didn't care either. It wasn't like he could help it if she saw it like that.

"I'll go inside to patrol the hallways" Yuuki said eagerly before she bounced inside of the school building. Zero looked at her retreating back before he took to the outside of the school building. He was so very tempted to go to the stables and skip, but he knew he couldn't leave Yuuki alone.

Not because he owed Kaname for his blood and it was an order from the pureblood, but simply because Yuuki was important to him. She was also a bit of a klutz at time and if she fell and scraped herself. Well, it had happened before and look at what that had led to.

Zero breathed a sigh of relief when cold drops of water landed on his heating skin, cooling it down faster than the wind did. He closed his eyes as he let the rain fall down on him, soaking his body and making his clothes stick uncomfortably against his skin. But besides that sticky feeling, Zero was just grateful for the fact that it was cold.

He was fully aware that if it weren't for his vampire healing, he would have been stuck with a cold by standing out in the rain like he did. But what could he say, he had always liked the rain.

Not because it washed his sadness away, but because it seemed like the sky was crying when he couldn't. Wouldn't, was more like it. How could he allow himself to relief his sadness by crying when his family was gone?

With a sigh, Zero moved out of the rain before Yuuki could start to worry more about him. Shaking his hair out much like a dog, he used his two hands to push his hair back, where it stayed thanks to the wet strands.

"Maybe you should have gotten out of the rain sooner, Kiryuu-kun" a voice said behind the hunter and Zero narrowed his eyes. It wasn't that he hadn't sensed the pureblood, he just had hoped that Kaname wouldn't have called out to him.

"What do you want, Kuran?" Zero spat out, leaving all formality outside in the rain. He couldn't care less if that got washed away.

"Oh my, is that any way to talk to someone who has come to warn you?" Kaname said as he walked closer to the hunter who turned to him with a glare.

"Warn me? To stay away from Yuuki again? Don't worry about that, Kuran. I'm not going to do anything to her" Zero said and Kaname's expression didn't change as he stopped inside Zero's anti-vampire bubble. He was the only one brave enough to do so and the only one Zero was weary enough of to not immediately pull his gun on.

"I didn't come for that, but for this" Kaname said as he lifted a hand to Zero's open collar, the silverette's eyes narrowing at the gesture as his hand twitched.

"I thought it was my imagination before, a trick of my mind. But the rain washed it away" Kaname said and Zero stiffened at the realization of what the pureblood was getting at. He slapped a hand over the side of his neck, covering his scent gland where the balm had been washed away by the rain.

"It's none of your business!" Zero hissed as he took a step back, his feet spread lightly in a stance ready to defend or attack.

"No, indeed it isn't and I applaud you for being able to hide it this long, especially around me. But Aidou has noticed something" Kaname said and Zero gritted his teeth as his glare turned a bit colder.

"Like hell I'm listening to this" he hissed before turning around. He had only taken two steps before his front was pressed up against the outer wall of the school building, one of his arms forced behind his back.

"You'd do better to listen until the end when people are talking, Kiryuu" Kaname said and Zero gritted his teeth, struggling to get out from under the pureblood's grip.

"Fuck off" he hissed and Kaname lifted Zero's wrist a bit higher. Zero refused to flinch as he felt his shoulder strain, trying not to dislocate under the pressure of Kaname's hold. Nothing good would come out of having his shoulder popped, so Zero begrudgingly pulled back his anger.

"Your body is getting used to your suppressant, which was why Aidou was able to catch a whiff of you. But then again, Aidou always had a keen nose" Kaname said as he noticed Zero's lack of struggle. He was not stupid enough to release his hold however, for he knew that it would result in him getting thrown off and possibly shot.

With Zero, he never made the mistake to take his co-operation for submission or even calmness. The way Zero's head turned slightly towards him, told Kaname that Zero hadn't been aware of his newly building resistance.

"Now, because your scent is troubling for me too, I have a proposition" Kaname said and Zero scowled. He hated that word coming from the brunet. There was always, _always_ , a catch. One he would never, ever like.

"Of course, you could ask Aidou to whip up a new suppressant, but I doubt you'd be able to put aside your pride long enough to admit your caste to him, let alone ask help from him" Kaname said and Zero gritted his teeth.

"I refuse" he said and just knew Kaname was smirking.

"Warm my bed, then" he said and Zero's body froze under the pureblood's hands. Letting the words sink in together with their meaning, he turned his violet eyes furiously towards the pureblood.

What the hell did he just say?!

"Did you just suggest for me to become your whore?" he asked, his voice deadly calm and cold as he stared at the brunet.

"Mistress, courtesan, concubine, whatever you want to call it" Kaname said and Zero felt his body grow cold.

"Are you serious right now? Kuran, are you really suggesting that I spread my legs for you?" Zero asked, still in that same collected tone, but his anger shone like a cold fire in his eyes.

"Do you think I'm a sex-addict that will spread his legs for just anyone?! Is that it? Or is it because you think that I might attack Yuuki if my heat becomes too much?" Zero hissed and finally allowed his glare to take over his face.

"Don't fuck with me. I can control my fucking lower half. And when it really becomes too much, I go off the school grounds to get laid. Like hell I'll have sex with someone in school and let them learn my caste" Zero practically growled, noticing how Kaname's eyes narrowed lightly, turning a hint colder.

"It's payment" he said and Zero frowned as he turned his head a little more towards the pureblood, ignoring the stretch in his neck.

"Payment for what?" he asked and Kaname pushed his body up against the hunter's, making the silverette grit his teeth as he felt his body get sandwiched between a rough wall and a hard body. He couldn't push against the wall, for he'd be pushing back into Kaname's body.

But the wall felt extremely uncomfortable against his wet shirt and chest. Still, he preferred the wall over Kaname's body, no matter how his heated instincts were reaching out for the body of a dominant.

"Do you think my blood is free, Kiryuu?" Kaname asked as he leaned down slightly to talk directly into the hunter's ear.

"Do humans not pay for the food they eat?" he asked and Zero gritted his teeth as a shiver ran down his spine at the warm breath ghosting over the shell of his ear.

"I, however, have no need for money, since I have that enough. Therefore, in return for me feeding you, I request that you spend the night in my bed, spreading your legs for me, as you so eloquently put it" Kaname said, his voice coldly seductive as he pushed a knee up between a frozen Zero's legs, letting his nose trail down to the silverette's scent gland.

"Apparently, it is not something you are not used to, so it should not be that much of a problem. Just two people exchanging one thing for another" Kaname said and Zero bit on the inside of his cheek, disgusted by how his own body was reacting to the closeness of the pureblood.

The thick scent of roses and vanilla surrounded him, the hint of dominant rising as Kaname allowed it to. Zero couldn't stop from his own scent rising in answer, no matter how he tried.

"Just think about it, Kiryuu. I'll be waiting for your answer" Kaname said while rubbing his thumb over Zero's other scent gland, coaxing a full body shiver from the hunter before he pulled back completely.

It took Zero less than a second to react to his newfound freedom, pulling out his bloody rose to aim at the spot behind him. But in the time it had taken Zero to move, Kaname had disappeared. Zero let his arm fall limp next to his side, his breathing slightly sped up not only because of his anger. He loathed to admit it, but the closeness of a dominant had gotten to him.

"Fuck" he cursed as he punched the wall next to him, not feeling the skin of his knuckles break as he slightly dented the brick under his fist.

"Zero?" Yuuki's voice hesitantly came from behind the hunter and Zero let his fist fall next to his side, ignoring the blood dripping off his fingers. It would heal anyway.

"You're bleeding!" Yuuki said worried as she ran up to him.

"Leave it, Yuuki" Zero said as he put away his gun in his shoulder holster.

"Are you feeling unwell?" Yuuki asked and Zero scoffed. That was an understatement. He was stuck with a hard-on and a battle between his feelings. His rational side was disgusted at the events that had transpired while his submissive side was willing to see where the pureblood's suggestion would lead to.

Well, Kaname's bed, that's where it would lead to. But the submissive side of Zero was longing to be fully sated, unlike with his previous beta or gamma partners that had been enough to take the edge off. Not that he'd had very much partners to begin with.

But his submissive side knew that it would be satisfied by a dominant. Zero's rational side on the other hand, felt like gagging with just the thought of being anywhere close to Kaname's bed.

"I feel sick. I'm going to Cross" Zero said as he started walking without looking back at Yuuki, fully aware of which state his run-in with Kaname had left him in. As soon as he was around the corner, Zero pulled his shirt out of his pants and let it fall down to cover up the bulge in his pants. He took the shortcut to the chairman's residence, where he slammed the door open.

"Huh, Zero? Is something wrong?" Cross asked as Zero took off his shoes.

"I'm staying here. My heat started" he said before brushing past the ex-hunter who looked guilty for forgetting about the silverette's heat. In the bathroom, Zero roughly got undressed out of his uniform and dumped it in the laundry bin with a look of disgust before placing the holster holding rose carefully on the sink.

He could still feel the places where the pureblood had touched him, burning with a tingling sensation that was connected to his lower abdomen. His back was still hot from where the brunet had been pressed up against him.

Since the cold water wasn't helping with how his body was still humming with the ghost of a dominant's scent, Zero begrudgingly lowered his hand between his legs while biting on the fleshy part of his thumb to silence himself. Not that he was very vocal when handling himself, but he didn't want to risk getting overheard.

Being in heat and having Cross know what exactly was happening to him was already embarrassing enough. Neither of them needed to hear what Zero was doing, especially when Kuran Kaname was partly the cause of it.

Zero stayed with Cross during the week of his heat, skipping classes but following the lessons at home by himself, despite not needing it. Yuuki had come to check up on him daily, but Cross and Zero convinced her that he was alright but not good enough to attend classes but that she didn't need to worry.

It was on the last day of his heat that he took to recuperate from the light strain a heat put on his body, that there was an insistent knocking on the front door. Zero immediately stopped humming from where he was in the kitchen, able to sense the vampire standing in front of the front door.

Luckily, it wasn't Kaname, so Zero left the kitchen knife on the counter as he went to open the door. Aidou pushed past him the second he had opened the door, ticking the hunter off.

"Finally! Honestly, you need to stop being so troublesome, Kiryuu!" Aidou complained as he kicked off his shoes carelessly, adding another tick to Zero's eyebrow.

"What are you doing here, Aidou?" Zero forced himself to ask as he pushed the blonde's shoes in a somewhat neat presentation with his foot. Oh how he hated things to be in disarray.

"I'm here because I'm hungry" Aidou said as he walked further inside the house and Zero, realizing that he would get the blonde outside anytime soon, closed the door.

"You ran away from home again" Zero guessed and by the way Aidou flinched, he knew his guess was right.

"S-shut up! It's your fault!" Aidou said as he flopped down on the couch in the living room like he owned it.

"My fault? How so?" Zero asked irritated as the blonde crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"Because Yuuki is worried about you and can't shut up about you! She went to Kaname-sama to talk about her worries for at least an hour, pissing Kaname-sama off, as he had to listen to Yuuki talking about you for an hour! But because Kaname-sama told us to not worry about anything, we couldn't say anything! But after six days of listening to Yuuki talking about you and about how 'she must have done something wrong', Kaname-sama took it out on me by destroying my treasures I had carefully assembled behind his back" Aidou ranted and Zero didn't bother to hide his grimace.

He did not want to know what Aidou's carefully assembled treasures were.

"That's why! You're going to feed me and let me sleep here, because ultimately, the cause of this is you!" Aidou said as he pointed rudely at the hunter, who clicked with his tongue.

"All right, just shut the fuck up and eat what I give you" Zero said and was thankful that at least his scent had returned to normal again, the hints of submissive sweetness dormant. Shaking his head, but already getting used to Aidou's selfish and wilful visits to get fed, Zero retreated into the kitchen to quickly prepare something for the aristocrat to eat.

It didn't take long before he handed the blonde a plate of steaming fusilli mac and cheese. The hunter, for all his hard glares and rudeness, smiled in the kitchen at the way Aidou had dug into the food.

Honestly, they were both too prideful. Aidou would never openly admit that he liked the things Zero cooked up, while Zero would never admit that he didn't mind cooking for someone who liked his food, even if that person was a vampire.

Besides, the childlike spark of Aidou's blue eyes whenever he took a bite of Zero's food, was sort of cute, the hunter had to admit.

Leaving Aidou in the living room, Zero continued on that which he had but barely started on before the blonde decided to drop by. Aidou didn't ask what had been up with Zero despite that according to him, Zero had been the cause of his temporarily eloping. It was almost sundown when Aidou got up to go back to the dorms for class.

"Oi" Zero stopped the blonde at the door, holding out a box towards him.

"What is it?" Aidou asked as he tapped the tip of his shoes on the floor.

"Sugar cookies, chocolate pudding and apple cake" Zero said simple and Aidou's eyes lit up while his eyebrows pulled down in a frown.

"Why are you giving that to me? Are they poisoned?" he asked with a sceptic air and Zero shrugged as he began to turn away.

"If you don't want it just say so, stupid vamp" he said but was halted by a hand on his arm and an impulsive but rather loud 'wait!'.

"I-I mean" Aidou stuttered trying to find a way to say it without looking too eager.

"You want it, yes or no?" Zero pressured and Aidou half-heartedly glared at him.

"A~aah! I want it! Hand it over, you bloody hunter!" he said and Zero held out the box so Aidou could snatch it away.

"I want that box back" he warned and Aidou puffed up his cheeks before stepping outside with another word. The idiot had forgotten that there was a window next to the door and that Zero totally saw him skipping away with the box carefully in his hands and an expression on his face like he was already salivating.

A snort escaped the silverette before he caught himself and walked to his room where his blood tablets were. He could hold them down after drinking Kaname's blood that was mixed with Shizuka's and his brother's, but it wasn't sufficient.

The chairman had warned him enough that the pills were not real replacements for blood. Zero's mind went back to Kaname's proposal, which made him freeze mid-movement.

No! He wouldn't even think about it! Spreading his legs like the first best whore in town was already a last option! Like hell he would spread his legs for a pureblood vampire! Not to mention that Yuuki was completely enthralled with said pureblood! He had hurt her enough already, she didn't need him sleeping with her crush on top of it.

The proposal was just another shackle to his neck. Something to give Kaname more control over him. If hurting Yuuki came with that, like hell Zero would do it. It just wasn't worth it. But then why was there a very small part of him that was honestly considering Kaname's suggestion?

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	3. Third chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own it, otherwise they wouldn't be so OOC! :p

Warning: Smut ahead.

* * *

Kaname was not pleased. He wasn't often, but as of late, it had gotten a little bit worse. Normally, seeing his hidden pureblood sister would be enough to elevate his spirits. However, that wasn't the case. The young hunter was a lot more stubborn that Kaname had predicted.

Almost two months had passed since Kaname had told Zero his suggestion of becoming his mistress in return for his blood. Any other vampire would have jumped, stripped and spread their legs as wide as possible. Yet, Zero, was more stubborn than that.

Kaname didn't know why exactly he was so focussed on his knight, but he was. It had been around the time when Yuuki and Zero were in middle school that Kaname had started watching them. Indeed, them. Not only Yuuki anymore, but also the hunter.

Back then, he hadn't been able to admit to himself that he had been interested in what the hunter had been hiding behind his stoic mask. But now, Kaname did not feel ashamed to admit that he didn't just want to pry of the silverette's mask for entertainment.

He was genuinely curious. Not only to find out Zero's pain, but also what made him tick, what made him laugh, what he liked, what he disliked. No, dislike was pretty clear since he had proven on more occasions than not that he'd rather see every vampire with a bullet embedded in their forehead instead of walking around.

But honestly, Kaname was intrigued. When he had noticed Aidou talking to Zero and Zero tolerating another vampire besides him so close, Kaname had wanted to interrogate Aidou about what they had been talking about. That hadn't been necessary since the next day it had become obvious.

Under the guise of a subtle beta scent, had been a sweet, nectary scent that had immediately woken up his dominant side. It hadn't been hard to recognize what it was. When the rain had started to pour, Kaname had gone outside. It was by accident that he had seen Zero stand in the rain with his eyes closed and head raised, his shoulders relaxed.

But Kaname hadn't allowed himself a second thought. Not when Zero's natural scent had been so overwhelming, so attractive that it almost put the pureblood in a trance. The scent of the rain had only complimented Zero's fragrance that was of oriental lilies and warm spices.

It was a strange combination of fiery, yet gentle. Home-like.

What had really made Kaname move had been the thick sweet undercurrent in Zero's scent that spoke of an unmated omega in heat. A full-blooded omega at that. At any sane moment, Kaname should have known that he should not have pushed the hunter like that.

Last time it happened, Zero had actually shot him. Luckily, the hunter had missed by and it had only scratched Kaname, but the pureblood wasn't exactly eager to try again. But at that moment, his dominant side had just taken over enough to force the hunter in a submissive position.

Kaname didn't know why, but he liked the fight the hunter put up, even if Kaname hadn't full out tried to make him submit. Zero's reaction had been expected, but his admittance to seeking partners outside the school-grounds, had not been.

In fact, the indication that it was a semi-regular occurrence had been a bit of a shock to Kaname. Zero was supposed to be his knight. His peon to move. Someone who's moves Kaname could predict and could command. That Zero had secrets were inevitable.

Like vampires, hunters were not exactly pure-hearted creatures either. But that fact that Kaname had never noticed Zero disappearing from the school grounds to go and seek partners, had angered the pureblood. It was not a move he ever thought Zero, of all people, would make.

But then again, that was what made the silverette so interesting. Never moving according to Kaname's predictions. Allowing cords to snap around his limbs like a marionette, but still keeping some control over them. The thought that Zero knew he was being moved according to Kaname's orders and allowed it while maintaining his own will and movements, send a shiver down the pureblood's spine.

Zero was a willing puppet but did his own thing, always surprising the one who thought he had seen it all and knew it all. But then hearing from Zero's mouth that others had defiled his toy while Kaname had had no idea about it, had ticked the pureblood.

How many had it been? Two or three? Or maybe in the double digits? What was the type he looked for? Were it hairy men, with meaty, greasy fingers? Or women with strong perfume and too much make-up?

No, Zero was above that.

Kaname tightened his fingers around the glass of blood tables infused liquid in his hands. He also hadn't expected Zero to sleep around, and look at how that had smacked him in the fact. For all Kaname knew, Zero might just pick out groups and just get it over with.

The sound of glass shattering and cracking was loud in the otherwise silent room. Startled that he would lose grip on his powers like that, Kaname reigned them back in quickly.

Honestly, what was he doing getting so worked up over one hunter that was his knight. His only concern should be Yuuki, who he had yet to think off in these past four days. There was a knock on his door, his senses telling him it was Takuma.

"Enter" Kaname said and Takuma carefully pushed one of the double doors to his room open.

"Kaname-sama? Is everything alright?" Takuma asked, taking notice of the glass that was gathering together with Kaname's telekinesis and the large crack in the window next to the chaise longue Kaname was sitting at.

"I'm fine, Takuma. It's time for class, is it not?" Kaname said as he gracefully got up off his seat.

"Yes, it is" Takuma said and Kaname picked up his blazer from the back of the couch before following after his advisor, thankful for Takuma's lack of nosiness as he slipped on his blazer. Down the stairs, his inner circle was waiting for him to step outside as one class, followed by the other vampires.

"Hanabusa, what the hell are you eating?" Kain asked, drawing the attention to their flamboyant blonde who was holding a small plastic bag in his hand.

"Oatmeal cookies" Aidou said as he held one of the cookies up with a childlike excitement.

"They're made with oatmeal, raisins, dried cranberries and macadamia nuts! Then the bottom is dipped with dark chocolate and the top is drizzled with white and dark chocolate! They're so go-" Aidou started but cut himself off as he noticed the strange looks he was getting. He cleared his throat and shrugged.

"I mean, they're good" he tried to save himself from the embarrassment he brought upon himself with his extreme reaction over his cookies.

"Can I try one?" Shiki asked and Aidou held out the bag to the gluttonous aristocrat as they approached the gates. The night class students looked up as they herd the perfect's voice above the cheering of the fangirls.

"Oh for the love off all that's holy! If you really need to be here, at least form a damned line!" Zero's voice came and immediately the crowd was silenced.

"Hmm, these really are good" Shiki said as he had taken a bite out of the cookie in his hand. Honestly, nobody was surprised to hear the silver haired guardian fall out like that. Aidou pouted as Kain, Ruka, Rima and Takuma reached into his bag to retrieve a cookie for themselves as the gates opened.

"Hmm, you're right" Ruka said as they walked out, following their king perfectly. Kaname was mildly curious about the cookie that was good enough for Aidou to brag about it like that, but his attention went towards the guardian who stood at the side, his hands in his pockets and a scowl on his face, darker than it had been during the holiday period when all the night class fans wanted to give their idol a holiday gift.

After catching a sweet scent in the cold air, Kaname could guess why the hunter was in such a mood. Ignoring the bickering behind him about which fan Aidou received the cookies from, Kaname broke away from the formation towards the silverette.

"Kiryuu-kun" he called out, his voice soft and calm, but as always holding a hint of coldness. As the glaring pale lavender eyes settled upon the pureblood, Kaname stopped inside the anti-vampire bubble he knew was there.

"What is it, Kuran-senpai?" Zero asked, barely passing with feigning formality.

"I would like to see you in my office later. After your duties as guardian are done, of course" Kaname said and Zero narrowed his eyes before averting them. He didn't agree, but he didn't need to. Both of them knew Zero would be there, if only to yell at the pureblood and remind him of his anger towards his race. Their race, really. Zero was a vampire after all, no matter how much he wished to deny it.

Leaving the guardian behind, Kaname stepped back into the formation, sending a smile at the brunette guardian as he led the night class to the school building. Classes crawled forwards slowly as Kaname found his eyes straying out of the window where the two guardians were standing on top of the rooftop.

Zero stood on the edge like every night while Yuuki stood close to him. It seemed like they were talking before Zero took off his blazer and threw it over Yuuki's head. Yuuki sputtered confused as she pulled the blazer away to see Zero jump down to the ground.

The brunette wrapped the blazer over her shoulders with a light smile, putting her arms through the sleeves that reached over her fingers. As if she felt Kaname's eyes on her back, she turned around with a blush and a guilty expression, as if she had just been found out to be cheating on the pureblood.

In all honesty, Kaname didn't understand the look. How was accepting someone's coat to keep warm, cheating? Besides, who knew what the hell was going on between them. They were engaged, but Yuuki had no idea.

The relationship they had before had been a guise for Kaname to let his inner circle guard her in case Rido's presence would start to awaken her pureblood memories. It had, but Kaname had been able to slow down the progress, wanting her to live a little longer as a human.

Now he was doubting if that had been a good idea. Should he have just unlocked her seal and got everything over with? Honestly, the situation between them was confusing and not something he wanted to deal with on top of the vampire council pressuring him to marry and create an offspring.

His sister was his fiancé, but she had no idea about it and continued to think of the vampire world in a too naïve light. While Kaname wished nothing more than for Yuuki to remain the same, pure and naively innocent girl he had seen grow up, he knew that it was impossible.

Her seal would break and he would turn her. Then she and he would live together in the Kuran mansion and hopefully create an offspring to sooth the council and steer them away from Kaname's plans of completely overtaking them. It was inevitable.

Kaname loved her. He loved his sister and he wanted for her to be happy more than anything in the world. But his current situation was complicated and the innocent way she looked at him through rose-coloured glasses as if he was a hero instead of a monster, made him feel a bit saddened.

He was a monster and he would become a bigger one when he dragged her into this world of pretences, greed and betrayal. Yuuki seemed eager to be changed by him, but did she really understand what kind of world he lived in?

Zero wasn't wrong with his opinion on vampires. They were monsters. Beasts in human form. It was something Kaname appreciated about the hunter. He saw the world for it was, disgusting and rotten.

He was blunt and was not afraid to say what was on his mind. There was nothing complicated about being around the silver haired guardian. Kaname didn't need to watch his words, he didn't need to sugar coat anything. In fact, if he did, Zero called him out on it.

Zero knew that in this world, it was use or be used, but he always maintained a certain extent of control even if he allowed Kaname to move him. Kaname couldn't name what was between him and the hunter, but it was everything but complicated.

They were open about their dislike towards each other and in a strange way, they worked together. Kaname's proposition of Zero becoming his concubine could either be as uncomplicated as their relationship, or it could become the most chaotic thing to ever occur in his long life.

But honestly, Kaname was willing to take the chance. Even if Yuuki changed, she wouldn't be able to satisfy him like a submissive would. Especially not since she was also a dominant.

A knock on his door drew Kaname's attention as he reached out his senses, feeling the subject of his thoughts right behind the door.

"Enter" he called as he put down his wine glass on his mahogany desk. Zero stepped inside the office part of Kaname's room, a scowl on his face as if his expression was stuck that way.

"Thank you for the hard work" Kaname said as Zero closed the door behind him and walked up to the desk.

"Let's get to the point, Kuran" Zero said, ignoring Kaname's previous words as he kept his arms next to his sides. No doubt to be as quick as possible to draw his beloved gun, Kaname realized unsurprised.

"As you wish" Kaname said as he picked up his glass again and rolled around the liquid inside it.

"I see you're in heat once again and I wondered if you have an answer on my proposition yet" Kaname said as he leaned his temple against his fingers, his elbow perched on top of the armrest of his chair.

"Of course, I'm willing to give you more time, but by now you too should have noticed that your suppressant is starting to lose its effectivity" he said as he raised his eyes at the hunter who had replaced his scowl with something more composed.

"How is your thirst?" Kaname pushed with fake gentleness in his voice.

"Bearable" Zero answered as he shifted his weight onto one foot, looking at the pureblood as if he was thinking deeply about something.

"Don't you feel anything about cheating on Yuuki?" Zero asked and Kaname held the lavender gaze.

"How so?" he asked and Zero looked like he wanted to sigh.

"Look, I know there is definitely something going on with her. Otherwise you wouldn't have wiped her memory like that when she had those nightmares and that creep wouldn't have been so adamant on changing her. I also won't ask about it since I know I won't be getting an answer" Zero said, proving that he noticed more than he let on.

"But Yuuki, she is head over heels with you and you know this. Us fucking will break her heart. There is nothing you can say to justify cheating on her like that" he continued and Kaname stood up. Zero watched his every move as the pureblood walked over to him.

"Don't get me wrong, Kiryuu. This is not something suggested out of emotions or feelings" Kaname said as he slowly walked around the silverette like a predator circling his prey.

"As you've said constantly before, vampires are beasts in human form" Kaname said moving the tips of his fingers down the silverette's heated neck where his spine was connected to his skull, a soft flutter in his stomach as the snappy, trigger-happy hunter allowed him to without moving away.

"Tell me, do you think beasts know what 'infidelity' is?" Kaname asked and ran his fingers towards Zero's scent gland. He could feel the goosebumps breaking out under the pads of his fingers and decided to take it a step further. Zero tensed and held his breath as Kaname wrapped his fingers around the pale throat, pressing his chest up against the hunter's back.

"This is an exchange, Kiryuu. A transaction" Kaname said in Zero's ear, noticing how Zero's eyes were glued to the wall in front of him.

"What is so wrong about two beasts fulfilling their carnal desire?" Kaname asked as he trailed his long fingers down Zero's throat, feeling him swallow.

"I quench your thirst, and you quench mine. That's all there is to it" the pureblood said and Zero raised his hands after a second of thought. Kaname felt his stomach give another flutter as Zero did not draw rose, but loosened his tie to pull it out from under his collar.

Still waiting to see if Zero would attack, Kaname lowered his nose towards Zero's scent gland where he could mutely smell the sweetness that was getting thicker. He was lightly ticked off by this as Zero unbuttoned his waistcoat. It was the only answer Kaname needed as Zero shrugged off his black blazer.

Kaname scraped his teeth over the back of Zero's neck where his lips had been ghosting, earning a shiver as the hunter unbuckled the brown leather shoulder holster. The gun was lowered to the ground with a soft thump, a sign that Zero parted with it for now. Kaname couldn't stop the smirk from tugging at his lips but he bit it down before Zero could notice it.

"I suggest you put me in the mood, Kiryuu" Kaname said and Zero swallowed before turning around and getting to his knees. Kaname knew fully well that this was the only time he would see the prideful guardian on his knees in front of him.

Zero's hands were steady as he unbuckled the pureblood's belt, unbuttoning the white trousers after it. Kaname had expected the guardian to put up more of a fight, to be shy or angry. He hadn't expected the silverette to just get down to business with a neutral expression, but Kaname wasn't exactly complaining. He guessed that it just showed that Zero wasn't a stranger to casual sex.

The feel of another person's hand on his member was foreign but pleasurable as Zero stroked the pureblood to half-mast before wrapping his lips around it. Enveloped by a hot, wet cavern, Kaname could feel his girt rise in response, his breathing deepening that slight bit as he looked down on the hunter.

Zero had his eyes closed, one hand wrapped around the base of Kaname's member and the other holding the white trousers down. Kaname allowed his senses to overtake his mind, shutting it up in favour of feeling every stroke, every suck, every lick.

Kaname couldn't remember the last time he had felt something like this, indicating that it had been a very, very long time ago. The pureblood's length was nothing to scoff at, yet Zero kept taking him in deeper and deeper, lavishing attention to every inch.

He released the tip with a pop before running his lips down the vein that was situated on the underside of Kaname's cock. The obscene sucking sounds of Zero working on the brunet's testicles while his hand flew over the length with a squelching sound, resounded in the room.

Kaname watched as Zero panted lightly, his eyes half-lidded and cheeks pink as his lips once against stretched around the hard rod in his hand. The pureblood decided to take a gamble, moving one of his hands to pushed Zero's silver locks away from his eyes.

Surprised about the softness of the thin strands between his fingers, he put pressure on the back of the hunter's head. Zero made a surprised sound but didn't pull back as Kaname pushed his head down onto his length. Zero lowered his hand away from the base of Kaname's erection and instead used both his hand to hold down the white trousers.

When Zero stopped bobbing his head, Kaname took over the movement. Gripping the strands of hair between his fingers, he moved his hips back, sliding his member out until the tip before sliding back in. He was surprised by the tight feeling around his member as it slid down Zero's throat without a gag.

The pureblood started with a calm push and pull of his hips, enjoying the feeling of the moist cavern accepting him almost effortlessly. A hot heat built up in Kaname's lower abdomen, pulling Zero's mouth off his member, a thin string off saliva connected tip to tongue before it thinned and fell down Zero's chin to join the rest of that which the hunter hadn't been able to swallow down with a cock down his throat.

Kaname was rough when he pulled Zero up by his hair, the hunter stumbling to his feet. He was clearly taken off guard as lips descended on his own wet ones. Kaname wrapped his free hand around the hunter's waist that was surprisingly slim for someone his skill.

Zero pushed against Kaname's shoulders to get them to separate from the kiss the pureblood forced on him, yet Kaname didn't allow it. Slowly but surely, Zero's grip eased under Kaname's domination, their tongue's dancing together.

Zero's reluctance was replaced with hunger, his hands moved to grip brown, slightly wave locks and grip on them. Kaname's dominant side pranced in triumph when Zero answered the kiss. Zero didn't submit.

Kaname doubted the silverette would ever submit to anyone. But that was okay, since the fact that Zero answered to his advances was making it clear enough that he was just as hot and willing for this as Kaname was.

Without letting up on the hungry kiss, Kaname backed Zero into his bedroom, pushing the black waistcoat off the hunter's shoulders, followed by the white shirt. Zero's hands made steady work of Kaname's black button up, undoing the last button before the back of his knees hit the bed.

Zero fell back on the soft matrass, his hands moving to shed his trousers even before he had stopped bouncing. The black cloth landed on the ground with a thud that indicated that there was something with weight inside the pockets. Neither vampire cared as their lips met again with animalistic hunger.

Kaname backed Zero further onto his bed, hovering over the silverette who spread his legs to invite the pureblood between his thighs. Their hips rolled together roughly as their harsh pants filled the room.

Kaname's fingers played with Zero's pert nubs, tugging and scraping his sharp nails over it. He lowered his mouth to the hunter's pale neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of an aroused omega in heat, the suppressant having lost it's working completely.

Resisting the urge to bite down, he continued until his lips closed around Zero's nipple, earning a sharp gasp as his teeth scraped over the bud. Kaname's hand made quick work of Zero's boxershorts, ripped them with his nails at the side before flinging the useless cloth across the room.

Zero hummed in the back of his throat when a finger invaded him, aided by the natural lubrication that male omegas produced when they were aroused.

"Ugh, fuck. Forget it" Zero groaned and Kaname looked up at the silverette. Moving to sit back on his heels, Kaname removed his finger again. That hadn't sounded as if Zero wanted to stop, but Kaname didn't know what he was getting at. Until Zero rolled over onto his knees and elbows, bringing one hand back to spread open his clean, wet asshole.

"The hell are you waiting for? You're not going to break me" Zero panted and Kaname couldn't resist the smirk from pulling at his lips, even if it was too dark to be an actual smirk. He sat up on his knees behind the hunter and took himself in hand to line up.

"I am not responsible if you are not able to walk" Kaname warned as he pressed the head of his cock against the rim of muscles before slamming inside in one swift thrust. Zero groaned as his eyes clenched shut, his hands fisting in the sheets under him as Kaname once again fought back the need to bite down in the pale neck in front of him.

Without waiting for the walls to settle around him, he pulled his hips back before ramming back in. He stayed shallow until Zero's breathing eased and the small sounds he made were less pained. The silverette kept his head down between his arms, muffling the sound leaving his lips as the wet slap of Kaname's pelvis hitting his bottom filled the room, combined with their pants and the occasional moans that escaped either of them.

As he felt his release coil in his lower abdomen, he grabbed both of Zero's wrists and pulled them back next to his thighs. Zero's collarbone hit the soft matrass and he turned his head to the side to avoid suffocation. Kaname watched the point of connection as he pistoled into the hunter's tunnel, feeling the silverette's hips push back to meet his thrusts, even when they turned erratic.

Kaname gritted his teeth as the knot in his lower abdomen snapped, pressing his pelvis flush against Zero's ass-cheeks as he grinded his hips to ride of the orgasm that washed over him. Ribbons of seed painted the Zero's insides as the hunter shivered, his walls fluttering around the pureblood in his own orgasm that had been coaxed by the feeling of being filled while surrounded by the thick musk that belonged to a dominant.

Kaname glanced up at Zero's expression to see the silver haired guardian pant to catch his breath. The pureblood shivered in delight at the half-lidded, spaced-out look on Zero's face, knowing that he was the one who had put it there.

He retracted his softening member from the hunter's spend hole, watching his release drip out of the rim. He grabbed the side of his sheets to clean his manhood with before moving to sit next to Zero's head, leaned back against the headboard. As soon as Zero had caught his breath, he sat up and looked around the room for his underwear, clicking with his tongue as he saw the state of it.

"Did you really have to rip them?" he hissed as he reached out for his pants, placing his feet in his shoes through the legs before tugging it up and closing the button.

"They were in the way. Good to see you can still walk" Kaname said and Zero didn't even glance over his shoulder as he picked up his shirt.

"Like I said, I'm not going to break" he said as he started buttoning up his shirt.

"While I appreciate you testing your boundaries of what I can handle and what not, it creeps me out when you're being kind" Zero said and finished buttoning up, leaving the first three buttons undone and the rim untucked.

"I'll keep it in mind for next time. Kiryuu" Kaname said and Zero looked over his shoulder as he paused in his retreat out of the bedroom. Kaname held up his wrist with his sleeve rolled up.

"Your payment" he said and Zero seemed to doubt a second before he walked back to the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, careful to keep his shoe off the bed as he reached out of Kaname's wrist.

Unlike other two times that he had drank from the pureblood, there was no doubt as his fangs pierced the brunet's pale skin. Kaname laid his free hand in the silverette's neck, rubbing his thumb over the scent-gland to make the intoxicating smell of the submissive fill the air, mix together with the smell of sex and twinges of blood.

After gulping down a pint, Zero retracted his fangs, licking his lips before leaning down to clean the wrist he had bitten. Kaname was pleased to find that Zero's painful and extremely messy eating habits had disappeared. Burgundy met glowing red before they once again returned to their entrancing lavender.

"I have my rut in two weeks. I will be expecting you here again for the same deal" Kaname said and Zero dropped the wrist he had still been holding as he stood up. He didn't say anything as he moved to the door again. To Kaname, it was all the answer that he needed.

He heard the door of his office close a bit later before he closed his eyes. His body was thrumming with bliss at having reached completion, his mind replaying the scene from before. He stood up to continue on the paperwork that he had been handling before he had been interrupted, but there was not a single ounce of regret.

Instead, he smirked at the words Zero had parted with. It was starting to look like he wasn't going to have to hold back when his rut hit, and frankly, there was part of him that was looking forward to it. He raised his hand toward his nose to inhaled the scent of lilies, spices and sweetness, an unexpected intoxicating combination.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	4. Fourth chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own them :p

It's a short chapter, but the next one will be longer. ^^

* * *

Two vampires laid panting on top of the king sized bed, both naked and caught up in a post orgasmic height.

"God-damned insatiable bastard" Zero panted with his eyes closed and Kaname gave a smirk.

"Well, it felt as if you keep stating a challenge by walking out of the room" he said and sat up to lean reach into his nightstand.

"You don't need to try and make me limp, you sick fuck" Zero said and followed to sit up, preparing to get dressed again. Kaname held up a bottle of wine, getting the silverette's attention.

It hadn't been too long since Kaname and Zero had started their exchange. Five times, two heats, one rut and one without the influence of mating instincts but because Zero needed to feed. After the first time, it had been slightly awkward, especially when Kaname, Zero and Yuuki were in the same vicinity.

Zero had had trouble with getting over the fact that he warmed Kaname's bed behind Yuuki's back, Kaname had noticed. But after the second time, they got more comfortable with their agreement and each other.

Their time got stretched, sometimes by several rounds of intercourse, sometimes because Zero accidentally fell asleep after a long day. His nap never lasted long though, and frankly, Kaname was hoping to keep the hunter a little longer in his bed.

Always expecting rejection, he was pleasantly surprised when Zero settled back against the headboard, covering his naked lower half with the thin but soft white sheets, mirroring Kaname's position. Kaname held out his hand, easily catching the two glasses that came flying over from his office.

"Show-off" Zero muttered as Kaname uncorked the bottle.

"Why get up when it is easier this way?" Kaname questioned as he poured the glasses and handed one to his partner.

"Merlot, huh" Zero said, surprising Kaname who placed the bottle on the nightstand next to him.

"You know it?" he asked and Zero grimaced at his glass.

"As if. I never tasted a wine of this quality, stupid rich bastard" Zero said and took a whiff the liquid.

"But I recognize the fruity tang" he said and Kaname raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't aware that you know wines" he said and Zero scoffed.

"Hardly. I just cook with it. Well, you know cooking. A good portion in the food, a glass to drink for when exiting the kitchen and the rest straight from the bottle" he said and Kaname gave a soft chuckle.

"Wow, that didn't sound like a grade-A alcoholic" the hunter said sarcastic but didn't bother to put it in a better way as he enjoyed the rich wine slide down his throat, replacing the bitter saltiness that was Kaname's essence he had swallowed before.

"You like it?" Kaname asked as he noticed Zero's glass was almost empty.

"Hmm, I do. It's not too sweet but has a really smooth finish" he said and didn't refuse as Kaname poured his glass again, filling his own up too.

"I prefer a cabernet, but this was a gift, so I couldn't just let it sit" Kaname said and Zero hummed.

"It would be a shame of a good wine, indeed" he agreed and in the end, they emptied the bottle of wine between the two of them.

"Oh shit" Zero cursed as he placed his empty glass down on the bed-side table after knocking the last gulp back.

"What is it?" Kaname asked curious and followed Zero's pointed look outside as the silverette stepped out of the bed and into his pants, once again commando. Kaname hated underwear, apparently.

"I've got like… an hour before class starts and I need to take Lily off the paddock and feed her" Zero said and quickly pulled on his shirt.

"Fuck. I'll just take a nap in the stables" Zero said and Kaname knew better than to suggest his bed. He was already lucky to have Zero share wine with him, even forgetting that for him, he was drinking alcohol even before the sun came up. Besides, they weren't on that friendly terms, yet. Kaname wouldn't mind it if they were.

Zero was gone within the blink of an eye, even forgetting to feed, but Kaname would just remind him of it later. For now, he was content with settling back against his pillows and enjoy Zero's scent lingering around as he fell asleep. In the late afternoon, he was woken up by Seiren, getting ready to join the others in the dining room for breakfast.

"Good morning, Kaname-sama" the vampires greeted from one mouth and Kaname gave an acknowledging nod before sitting down at the head of the main table. Servants brought around the plates filled with a luxury breakfast while the room was filled with soft chatter. Kaname was content with just listening to them as his inner circle talked animatedly, until they noticed Aidou frowning at his plate.

"Kiryuu's breakfast is better" he said, immediately shutting the inner circle up as they stared at him.

"What?" Takuma asked and Aidou looked up.

"N-nothing! It's just! H-h makes his own bread and his own jam. I-it's nothing much! But it's really good" the blonde said and Ruka frowned.

"You eat something a hunter prepared?" she asked and Kain raised an eyebrow.

"So that's where you disappear off to every-time you run away" he said and Aidou blushed as he looked away.

"Leave me alone. That guy's always able to whip something up when I'm hungry" he said and Shiki looked thoughtful.

"But he's a hunter" Ruka held steadfast and Takuma smiled.

"Not to mention that he'd rather see us all death" he said and Ruka crossed her arms in anger.

"He is disrespectful towards Kaname-sama" she said and Aidou huffed.

"He's too quick to pull his trigger and he's crazy intimidating when he wants to be" he agreed and Takuma snorted.

"He's rather rude too" he pitched in and Rima rested her chin in her hand.

"He's difficult to understand" she gave her own opinion, once again making Ruka huff.

"He's cold-hearted, arrogant, closed-off. He's infuriating with his devil may care attitude!" she said and Aidou huffed.

"You got that right. His face is wasted on him. If only he'd show his cute side a little more" the blonde said, once again shutting everybody up to make them stare at him. An awkward heavy silence filled the space between them as Aidou tried to correct himself.

Kaname frowned at the twinge of jealousy in his chest. Why did he feel that? Was it because of what Aidou had said or because something else? No, Likely because of what Aidou had said. How much of the hunter had he seen that Kaname hadn't?

While Kaname could agree that Zero had his cute sides, like in the throes of sexual pleasure, trying to contain his moans while he was being stretched open by the pureblood, Kaname didn't want to think of what Aidou had seen.

What had the blonde seen that was enough for him to think of their ever composed guardian as cute? Surely, Zero couldn't have slept with Aidou? No, otherwise Aidou would know of his caste, something the hunter as dead-set on keeping a secret. Then, what? What had Aidou seen that Kaname hadn't?

The pureblood took a calming breath to push down the strange feeling of jealousy that welled up inside of him, stronger than when he found out Zero had drank from Yuuki. Was it because of their castes?

Because dominants automatically felt protective towards omegas because they knew they were able to reproduce very easily? No, that wasn't it. Kaname knew Zero could perfectly take care of himself, with his dominant, stubborn to death personality.

So, protectiveness wasn't it, then what was it? Possessiveness? Kaname couldn't deny that he wanted to know more about the hunter, but the jealousy he felt over someone else knowing something about Zero that he didn't, was new. It wasn't something he had felt towards Yuuki. It also surpassed the initial curiosity Kaname felt towards the hunter.

As Kaname led the night class outside, his eyes almost immediately strayed towards where the hunter stood, one hand in his pocket and the other covering a yawn. He gave a nod at the silverette, who didn't react, before walking over to Yuuki.

"Kaname-senpai!" the brunette greeted him enthusiastically and Kaname smiled at her.

"Good evening, Yuuki. How are you today?" he asked and Yuuki giggle nervous as she started talking. Kaname's attention however was glued to the opposite side where Aidou approached Zero. He watched with an expressionless face as Aidou reached up into Zero's hair, the hunter pulling away in surprise.

The action soothed Kaname, as he knew that Zero didn't pull away from him. It was enough to ignore the fact that Aidou was clearly in Zero's personal space, way past the anti-vampire bubble. It didn't take much for Kaname to follow their conversation.

"Geez, Kiryuu, leave the hay in the barn" Aidou said as he held up a hay straw.

"Ché, that was in my hair the whole day or what?" Zero said as he stroked the back of his head, retrieving another straw.

"Come here, idiot" Aidou said and reached back to pluck the hay out from between silver strands. Zero scowled deeply, but to everyone's surprise, allowed Aidou to clean his hair. Not a second longer however before he smacked off the blonde's hands.

"That's enough, Aidou-senpai" he said and Aidou huffed.

"At least be a little grateful, brat" he said and Zero gave him a dry look.

"Don't call me brat, I'm one year older than you, stupid" he said and Aidou actually gaped at him, mouth and eyes wide open.

"No way!" he cried out in surprise and if not everyone was staring at them yet, they sure were now.

"Y-you can't be serious!" the blonde said and Zero rolled with his eyes.

"Just go to class, Aidou" he said and gave the blonde a soft push.

"Kaname-sama?" Yuuki spoke up carefully, drawing the pureblood's attention back to her.

"Are you going to keep standing here?" she asked and Kaname could hear the slight hopeful tone in her voice. She hadn't even noticed how she had called him.

"My apologies, Yuuki, I have a class to attend" Kaname said, slipping enough regret in his voice to sooth her. As Kaname continued on the way to the school building, his eyes kept trailing back to where Zero was walking, clearly tired from his nightly escapades.

That night, after school, neither Shiki nor Rima were at the dining table. Ruka couldn't help but speculate what they were doing while Kaname's thoughts stayed with the hunter that had filled his bed the previous day.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	5. Fifth chapter

Disclaimer: I own only this story, not the characters!

Warning: Cross-dressing.

* * *

To say he was surprised, was a lie. Because Zero really wasn't. At least not after Shiki, Rima and Takuma.

"Sorry 'bout this, Kiryuu" Kain said as Zero exited the kitchen with two plates.

"You're not the first ones" Zero said as he put the plates of strawberry and cream cheese stuffed French toast down in front of the two vampire sitting at his dining room.

Without another word, he left the haughty bitch and Kain to eat as he retreated back into the kitchen, where his own dinner had cooled down. Shoving the now cold carrot mashed potatoes with sausage down, Zero re-strapped Rose against his ribs.

Not liking to leave things messy, he washed the dishes he had dirtied as Kain entered the kitchen with two empty plates.

"Where do I put this?" he asked and Zero glanced, seeing the vampire's weary look at his gun.

"Put it in the sink" Zero said as he took a step to the side to let the strawberry blonde fire-manipulator reach the sink. Zero was surprised when Kain took a towel and started drying the washed dishes, but he did appreciate the help.

After the two vampires had left again, Zero set out to search for a box he never thought to need ever again. But once again, because of an idea unintentionally brought up by Yuuki, he was stuck.

The paper he signed to do whatever she told him to do for one night was hanging above his head, which was the only reason he was even looking for the box. Otherwise, he would have told her off with one of his death-glares and wouldn't have cared if she had gone crying to the chairman.

Zero had sworn to himself to never venture to that side ever again. Yet here he was, looking for something that only belonged to part of his childhood that he'd preferred to never think about again.

He felt a shiver run down his spine as he finally found the box he was looking for and peered inside. Sadly enough, everything was still in perfect condition. With a grimace, he put the box in his room in the dorm before making his way to the moon dorms for crossover, wanting nothing more than to burn the box down.

"Zero! Did you find it?!" Yuuki asked eagerly as Zero reached the mob of fangirls she was trying to hold back.

"Yea" Zero answered unenthusiastically before sending a glare at his side of the road. The fangirls reacted immediately by lining up, but not shutting up. The gates opened and Zero looked up even if he tried not to.

His eyes met burgundy ones, holding steady as Kaname led the night class forward. The hunter felt his neck tingle as the brunet's eyes lowered towards it. Both of them remembered that it was where Kaname's lips had been two weeks ago.

Zero could still feel the ghost of the pureblood's teeth scraping over his skin, threatening to bite, but not enough to break the skin. The silverette was ashamed to admit that he wouldn't exactly mind if Kaname did bite down.

Their bodies were compatible and while Kaname liked to get a bit rough, Zero couldn't say he didn't like it. Compared to his previous partners, Kaname had had more success in unexpectedly drawing his voice out against Zero's will.

While Zero had had partners with more technique than Kaname, the pureblood brought him to heights Zero hadn't experience before. He couldn't tell if it was the fact that Kaname was an alpha, or if it was the fact that he didn't have to be scared to fang out and let go.

In fact, Kaname didn't relent until Zero did let go and showed his vampire side. In the beginning, Zero had been extremely stubborn not to lose himself, but with Kaname dominating him, he had found himself letting go of his tight control. Kaname had drawn out his carnal desire.

His vampire side that yearned for the animalistic joining of two bodies. The rough, unrelenting, feral lust that threatened to drown him, yet let him breath at the same time. The dark desire to be broken, savagely shattered to pieces and put together again.

It was shameful. So shameful, especially for a hunter like him. But he couldn't deny that he craved the pureblood, between his jaw and his thighs. The guilt however, was harder to endure than the shame.

He was having an affair with the man his adoptive sister loved from the bottom of her heart. There were no words to describe how wrong his actions were, but it took two to tango. Kaname was just as guilty, yet neither of them regretted it. But just because you didn't regret something, didn't mean that you didn't struggle with the guilt.

Zero looked away from the window where Kaname sat, who was watching him with a hunger that Zero knew. He felt the same hunger bubbling in his lower abdomen, even if his heat didn't come for another month. It wasn't just heat and rut anymore. It was an itch that returned every day that Zero doubted would ever be scratched.

Looking down the rooftop, he noticed Yuuki looking around frantically. With a frown, the silverette dropped down behind the brunette, barely avoiding artemis as she swung it at him.

"Oh, Zero! Don't scare me like that!" Yuuki said and Zero raised an eyebrow.

"What are you looking for?" he asked as Yuuki put her rod back against her thigh.

"Ah, three girls slipped past me" she said and guiltily scratched the back of her head. Zero sighed, knowing that she must have been spacing out if they had managed that, but he didn't mention it.

"Let's go inside. They'll try to enter the classrooms if they already managed to slip past you" he said and Yuuki gave a troubled nod, knowing that she was at fault.

"Assuming that they don't know which classroom the inner circle is in, we'll need to split up. I'll take the right side, you take left" Zero said and Yuuki looked up with a frown.

"But Kaname-sama is in the right side" she said and Zero looked at her.

"Exactly. If they've made it this far, they won't back down until they've got a picture and they'll trample all over you. If we assume that they're here for the inner circle, they'll be disappointed if they can't find them and then got busted, which will make it easier to get them out of the building again" Zero reasoned smartly and Yuuki looked down.

"Besides, if you are the one to find them at Kuran's classroom, that leech won't sit still if you're in trouble, which will only make those girls jealous. What'll you do then?" Zero said and Yuuki threw her hands up.

"A~aaah! I got it! I'll take left! I don't want them to hate me any more than they already do! I swear, they might just push me off the bridge if they get any more jealous" she complained and quickly took to the left side of the school building.

Zero rolled with his eyes at her predicament before taking the right side. He frowned as he noticed the classroom door of Kaname's room standing open. He could hear Aidou's voice and curiously leaned against the wall to listen in.

"-Ahahaha! I'll show you all! Nobody can stand up to my beauty no matter what I wear! Cross Yuuki is so confident that they will get the price, but I'll show her! I've got my dress, my wig and my shoes! I'll beat that Kiryuu in the competition and I'll make so much fun of him because he'll look ridiculous!" Aidou said confident and Zero tensed as he heard Toga's boisterous laugh.

"You, beating that shitty brat in a competition of crossdressing?! Impossible! Give it up!" Toga laughed and Zero grimaced. Why, oh why, did the theme of the spring ball have to be crossdressing? Couldn't they have picked something else?! Hell, even bunny suits were fine.

"What do you mean impossible?" Aidou asked and Zero turned his eyes towards the door opening.

"I'm not supposed to talk about it, but let's just say that to beat Zero, you'll have to take everything out of the closet to even reach his ankles" Toga said and Zero's eyebrow twitched in anger.

"You see, Zero has a bit of a history in the… let's call it entertainment business, because it certainly was entertaining!" Toga said amused, undisturbed by the shoe sailing fast through the classroom into his hand right before it could smack him in the face.

"Toga" Zero said threatening as the vampires in the classroom were surprised to see Zero minus one shoe in the door-opening.

"Have you forgotten our deal? You don't talk about _that_ , and I don't talk about _that"_ Zero said meaning full as well as menacing. Toga just smirked as he threw back Zero's shoe.

"But I didn't say anything. Besides, it was business and it was entertaining, if nothing else. I didn't mention anything about the magazine" he said and Zero growled at him, trying to ignore the curious looks of the class-room.

"Toga, you mother fucker!" he hissed and Toga barked a laugh.

"Anyway, why the hell are you here, guardian?" he asked pointedly and Zero clicked with his tongue, already panning his revenge inside his head. Those shitty vampires didn't need to know about that dark period in his life.

"Three mice slipped past Yuuki" he said as he tapped his shoes on the ground to get it on his foot correctly. He held up three fingers as he heard footsteps approaching, trying to be sneaky. As he counted down on his fingers, the three fangirls had stepped into human hearing-range.

"And what the hell do you three think you are doing outside at this time?" Zero asked cold and immediately, the three girls froze as the silverette turned to them with a glare that had them gulping.

"Let's go to the chairman's office to see how long you'll be in detention. Though my vote is on cancelling the ball tomorrow" Zero said and the girls gaped at him.

"Noo!"

"Please don't!"

"Anything but the ball!" they cried and Toga stepped up behind the young hunter.

"You guys, self-study" he said before stepping outside with Zero.

"Why are you coming?" the silverette asked suspicious and Toga smirked.

"Because I want to see your face when you try to convince that idiot to cancel the ball" he said and Zero shook with his head. Of course, the young hunter had no way of getting the ball to be cancelled, like he had been unsuccessful ever since he had heard of the theme.

Resigning, Zero had no other choice but to give up and get ready the next evening, the night of the ball. He felt nothing as he looked at the dress the girls of his class had made for him and just slipped inside of it. The dress was a burgundy colour with an open back that was cut out to his lower back, the same as his sides were cut out. The front had a simple sleeveless boat neckline while the lower half had a train and a side split that almost reached his hip.

He rolled with his eyes as he clipped the black garter belts onto the sheer and lace thigh highs. He laced up the black ankle high Victorian boots. Honestly, a man should not be able to walk easily on high heels, yet here Zero was, effortlessly adjusting to the angle as if it hadn't been years since he last wore heels.

It took Zero less than ten minutes to clip the silver straight extensions to his shorter locks, making his hair now reach his lower back. Looking down on the small plastic box on the edge of his sink, he sighed and set to work with his make-up.

Since his skin was already pale enough without help, he skipped that part and used a fine brush to line his eye with black before finishing it with a smokey effect. The brush painting his lips a deep red was a strange sensation, but to his regret, not foreign.

It was only after he had slipped in the three golden oriental hair combs in his half up half down long hair, that he noticed how serious he had actually taken it.

He groaned as he lowered his head, the three long golden tassels dangling next to each ear where they originated from the gold and red flowered combs on the sides of his head while the back where two braids came together in a bun was decorated by bigger piece in the same style but with a single, shorter dangle in the form of a red drop.

"God-dammit" Zero cursed soft but was too lazy to change it.

"Zero! Hurry up! We're going to be late!" Yuuki said as she knocked heavily on his door.

"Yea, yea" Zero said begrudgingly as he pulled on the black lace opera gloves before wrapping the perfect armband around his wrist. Yuuki's mouth dropped open as soon as Zero opened his door.

"Wow! The chairman said that you made a beautiful girl, but this isn't even funny anymore" she said and Zero glared at her as he picked up the edge of his skirt to not trip over it. As he walked to the indoor gym-room of their school that was originally a ballroom, Zero knew that this was going to be a long day.

The room was already pretty full, but nobody really looked up as the two perfects entered the room. The scene in front of them was comical, to say the least. Guys were dressed as girls with a vary of styles, while the girls were clad in suits. Moustaches and beards were drawn, some less 'hairy' than the legs that were visible and unshaven.

Zero cringed at the dresses that were stuffed with all sorts of things like fruits, balloons or socks to represent the wearer's type of girl.

"Please tell me some smartass spiked the punch" Zero said hopeful under his dread and Yuuki used the side of her flat hand to jab his side.

"Don't even think about it! We're guardians, Zero" she said and Zero looked away.

"That doesn't mean it's our job to stop people from trying to help each other survive a nightmare" Zero said and moved over to the table with finger-food and drinks, a big bowl of fruit punch. Behind the table stood a familiar figure that snorted as soon as he caught sight of Zero, and the students behind him that were staring with open mouth. The raven looked up and grimaced at the sight of his hunter teacher.

"You got unexpectedly serious, didn't you?" Toga guessed and Zero clicked with his tongue as he poured himself a glass.

"Shut up" he said but Toga just smirked.

"Kaito trained you a little too well, Linn" he said and Zero felt his cheeks heat up as he glared at the long haired raven.

"Don't talk about that and don't call me that again! What if someone hears you!" he hissed as he moved his skirt to the side, reaching inside to retrieve the flask strapped to his thigh. Toga snorted, but looked caught between amusement and worry, as he watched Zero add the clear liquid to his glass.

"Yeah, Kaito trained you too well" he said and Zero huffed as he put the flask back where it came from.

"In this moment, it will make everything look better" Zero said and Toga raised an eyebrow.

"And if it won't?" he asked and Zero looked up, looking at his teacher with a dry expression.

"Then I'm just not drinking enough" he said and Toga snorted.

"Yeah, you're my student, alright. But seriously, don't drink too much" he said and Zero hummed as he raised the glass to his lips. The longer Zero was in the room, the more attention was drawn to him, people stopping their conversations to stare as he walked past. Yuuki found him in the middle of the ball, bouncing up to him with her best friend in tow.

"Zero!" she called out, as if the people around him weren't staring enough.

"Here! I brought you something" Yuuki said and held up a fruit skewer. Zero gave a raised eyebrow, but accepted it anyhow.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama yet?" Yuuki asked exited and Zero wrapped his lips around the strawberry at the tip. No, he hadn't yet, since he had been successfully avoiding the night-class and he would love to keep it that way.

"He looks really good with long hair! Like some kind a fairy tale prince!" Yuuki said and Zero glanced at Sayori with a raised eyebrow. The light haired brunet just pulled up her shoulder as they let Yuuki rant about her dream prince. One Zero knew to be a beast in the sheets, to his guilty pleasure.

As if it was some kind of shitty que, Zero's eyes locked with burgundy ones as Yuuki continued to talk. Across the room, Kaname's eyes widened as he took in Zero's appearance while Zero did the same.

He had never expected Kaname to show up as a girl, but he had taken a step towards it at the least. Like Yuuki had said, Kaname wore a wig, bound together by a red ribbon as it fell over his shoulder, Zero guessed below shoulder-blade length.

Pale eyes ranked down from the white high collared ruffled shirt, to shoulders clad in a thigh length effeminate black tailcoat with the sleeves of the white shirt peeking out from around the pureblood's wrists. His legs were enveloped by black trousers and shoes dressed in regular black dress shoes.

And while it was rather feminine, Kaname managed to pull it off very nicely. Part of Zero would prefer to see him without it, however. Judging by the glint in burgundy eyes, Kaname's thoughts weren't that different from his.

Zero turned the skewer sideways in his hand before wrapping his lips around the last red grape on it. His tongue partly curled around it before sliding the fruit off the stick, biting just hard enough to make a drop of juice run down to his lower lip. Kaname intently watched every move as Zero ran his tongue across his upper lip before licking up the clear juice that looked like a drop of blood on his lower, no doubt in his mind that the brunet could see everything clearly enough. The hunter hid a shiver as he saw the pureblood's eyes darken.

Ah yes, Kaito had thought him too well.

"Gah! Zero, you're too much!" Yuuki cried as she covered her red face with her hands, drawing Zero's attention back to her with a smug glint still in his eyes.

"How so?" he asked and Sayori shrugged.

"It was so innocent, it turned provocative. Half of the people staring at you are blushing like mad" she said and Zero hummed as he turned to look back at where Kaname stood, his inner circle around him.

Kain and Shiki both had opted for a tunic styled dress with Kain a small pony tail and Shiki two mini pigtail. Takuma had taken it a bit more serious and wore a white ruffled long sleeved shirt with a dark red knee-length underbust dress and black tights.

Rima and Ruka were both dressed in female suits, retaining their femininity. Aidou on the other hand, was the only one who had caught Zero's actions and was still gaping widely and red faced at them.

Aidou had gone all out, wearing a long blonde wig, soft makeup, a short teal one shoulder sequin dress, jewellery and sparkly teal flats. In Zero's opinion, Aidou pulled it off. But according to the students, who had to vote for the ball 'king' and 'queen', not good enough.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention, please! It's almost time for the last dance and your votes are in! It is time to announce your king and queen of the night, who will open the last dance!" Kaien said in the microphone in the back of the room, drawing the attention.

"Please step forward King, Kuran Kaname!" Kaien announced and the girls squealed. Obviously, Kaname would be crowned king, so it didn't come as a surprise, even though it technically should have been queen, to Zero's mind.

"Please join him Queen, Lin- Kiryuu Zero!" Kaien said, correcting himself with a glare at the laughing hunter who had counted the votes and written the announcement.

At the slip-up, the silverette almost chocked on the fifth cup he had thrown back. Hacking and coughing as soft as possible while thumping his chest, the students staring at him as they parted for the pureblood. Kaname looked sightly curious and equally as amused as he stopped in front of the silverette and held out his hand.

"Come on, Kiryuu. They are waiting for us to open the last dance" Kaname said and Zero scowled at him. Still, with all eyes on him and Yuuki already fixing the hunter's train out of the way, Zero didn't have much of a choice.

"I might just become a mass murdered after this" Zero said as he pushed away Kaname's hand and turned him around.

"Beginning with Toga, Cross and then you" Zero said as he pressed the pureblood forward with his fingertips in his shoulder.

"So blood-thirsty, Kiryuu. Don't you think your thoughts have become a bit violent lately?" Kaname said amused as he turned around in the middle of the dancefloor that had been cleared.

"I was thinking the same thing, but the answer is no. My thoughts can never get too violent" Zero answered as he took Kaname's outstretched hand.

"Do you know the steps of the female part?" Kaname asked as he settled his hand on the middle of Zero's back, his cold fingers touching the pale skin on display.

"Sadly, I do" Zero admitted as he rested his own hand on Kaname's upper arm. The music started and Kaname started moving in a simple slow waltz, Zero effortlessly following. After half a song, the other couples joined. But all Zero could focus on was the cool hand on his lower back and the body he was pressed up against.

The hunter shivered when Kaname's finger wrote out a secret message in his skin. One that led him straight to the pureblood's room without even threatening to pummel Kaien for taking too many god-damned pictures of him.

Immediately after he stepped into Kaname's bedroom, nimble fingers wrapped around his throat softly, a firm body pressed against his back. Zero was already used to it by now, recognizing it as a move for Kaname to stroke his dominant side and the hunter's submissive side at the same time.

"How come you look so gorgeous in this dress?" Kaname asked against the back of Zero's neck, his lips barely caressing the pale skin.

"Wouldn't it be better off?" Zero suggested and Kaname ran his fingers up Zero's sides from his thigh between the split, until they rested on Zero's shoulders, the other one tracing deep red lips.

"Even better" Kaname agreed and slowly moved the sleeves down the silverette's shoulders, leaning down to kiss the skin that was being bared. Zero tilted his head to give the pureblood more space as the dress fell to the ground in a puddle.

Kaname guided him to sit on the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of the guardian to untie his shoes, kicking off his own while he was at it. Zero reached up to take out the ornaments and the bun, letting the extensions fall down loosely over his shoulders.

Kaname looked up with hungry eyes as he followed Zero's legs up, hooking his fingers behind the garter belts. Zero knew what was going to come and allowed it to happen, hissing at the sharp sting the snap of the belts caused. It wasn't in pain, and Kaname heard it, repeating the action once more as Zero leaned back on his hands with another hiss, albeit softer.

"You look good with long hair. You should let it grow out" Kaname complimented as he undid the belts and caressed the slightly red skin on Zero's creamy thighs, earning a shiver, before pulling down the thigh high socks.

"Hmm, really?" Zero said, sightly uninterested in the subject of his hair, but more in the head between his legs, smirking at the lacy panties Yuuki had given as a joke.

"Yes, really" Kaname said as he massaged the hunter's thighs, scratching them just enough not to break the skin even though he was very tempted to as he mouthed the hunter's growing erection.

"Who is Lin?" Kaname asked and Zero turned his head away with a light blush.

"Just a… nickname from a dark part of my past" he said and gasped lightly when Kaname ripped the panties open. Naturally, it didn't take long before Zero was on his back with his elongated hair spread around him, fighting hard to keep his voice back as Kaname's naked body moved on top of his on a hard and fast pace, gripping his hip with bruising strength.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	6. Sixth chapter

Disclaimer: Still don't own ;)

* * *

The door slammed open with a loud bang, cracking the wall where the knob had hit. Kaname blinked in surprise as some of the paperwork on his desk was scattered with the wind the action caused.

He didn't even need to look up to know who had barged into his room. There was only one person brave enough to walk in this way. He was also the only one allowed to get away with that sort of entrance without knocking.

"God-damned fucking son of a bitch" Zero cursed vile as he closed the door behind him before heavily sitting down in the chaise lounge next to Kaname's desk. The pureblood looked up as the hunter continued to curse, bags under his eyes and his complexion even paler than normal.

"Is something the matter, Kiryuu?" Kaname asked, feeling quite tired himself with a headache and a whole load of paperwork yet to be finished. He might be an ancient royal vampire, but even he was going to take whatever distraction he could get. Zero was just the perfect one. The hunter made himself comfortable, kicking off his shoes and undoing his tie and top buttons.

"That fucking bitch at the association thinks I'm some kind of robot" Zero gritted out and dug into the pocket of the dark grey-ish trench coat he wore. He held up a scroll before letting it unroll.

Kaname's eyes widened a fraction as the lower side of the scroll landed on the floor with a soft thud before rolling a bit further. The red hunter-seal on it was more obvious than the small letters printed on the white paper roll.

"What is it?" Kaname asked curious, seeing half of them scratched through.

"Jobs" Zero said as he started rolling up the paper again.

"I get fifteen minutes to report back for each one and it's been like that for four god-fucking days. The only sleep I get is in class, where I get hit awake, or in the stables when I skip and then get detention" Zero complained and Kaname felt for him. He knew how rough four days without decent sleep could be.

"And I'm not even talking about the fucking adrenaline that keeps me up after that bitch send me to a nest of them. The hell is that woman even thinking, sending one person to a nest of them after no sleep for days. I get that she's just doing her job with distributing the jobs, but just because I'm partly a vampire, doesn't mean I don't need fucking sleep" Zero ranted and Kaname stood up.

"You seem rather furious" he commented, leaving his paperwork for more pressing matters. Namely, the hunter half-spread out on his chaise lounge. He knew exactly why Zero had come to him.

"No shit" Zero said as he followed the pureblood's every move until he hovered over the hunter.

"Let's take a break and loose some of that anger" Kaname suggested seductively and Zero didn't hesitate to fist the collar of the pureblood's shirt, tugging him down while he leaned up.

"Just fuck me like you're going to break me, you shitty vamp" Zero whispered hotly against the brunet's lips, causing a shiver to run down the pureblood's spine, something inside of him snapping at those words.

The kiss was ferocious, tongue dancing together yet against one another. Their lips moulded together to the point of bruising as they fought for dominance. Kaname dragged Zero off the chaise, pushing the trenchcoat down to the ground carelessly, followed by the silverette's school blazer.

When Zero grabbed Kaname's ass to use it as leverage to grind their growing arousals together, Kaname gave up with taking care of the hunter's clothing. The fabric ripped easily under the brunet's hand, fluttering uselessly to the ground in shreds as he dug his fingers into Zero's hips.

Their pelvises rolled together roughly, yet with a rhythm. Rose fell to the ground with a thud before Kaname all but slammed Zero into the wall. The hunter groaned in slight pain as the wall behind him cracked from the impact.

Kaname grabbed the back of Zero's pants before sending it to join the hunter's shirt and waistcoat, the sound of his own shirt ripping filling his ear. The hunter's fang accidentally nicked the pureblood's tongue, making both vampires growl into the kiss.

Zero wrapped his legs around the brunet's waist, leaving Kaname to wonder just when the waistband of his pants had been ripped enough to sink to his knees.

The wetness against Kaname's underwear covered member, send a shiver down his spine as he pushed the hunter harder into the wall, grinding his hips upwards.

"You're soaked" Kaname panted, his voice low and breathy as Zero clung to Kaname's shoulders with a smirk.

"I just started my heat" he said and Kaname fingers found purchase in the fabric of Zero's damp boxershorts, ripping it up slowly but eagerly.

"What a coincidence. It seems like we've synced up" Kaname said and both allowed their scents to rise, making their already dizzy heads, a little headier.

"Then you shouldn't make me wait too long, Kuran" Zero said as he rolled his hips against the now unclothed member of the pureblood. In one swift, merciless thrust, Kaname buried himself into the lubricated hole of his partner, earning a choked gasp.

Holding pale hips, with a bruising force, Kaname wasted no time with setting up a pace, that was so rough it was brutal. His eyes locked on the pale neck in front of him, licking his lips as he fought back the urge to bite down. As if Zero saw the crumble in his resistance, he pushed the pureblood's head down to his neck.

"Just fucking bite already" he panted and Kaname didn't need to be said twice. Zero cried out sharply in a mix of pain and pleasure as Kaname sank his teeth into the pliant flesh of his neck. Kaname closed his eyes as warm blood filled his mouth.

Zero's blood wasn't overly sweet, only holding a hint of it, just enough to please Kaname's taste. After taking a few gulps, he drew back his fangs to look at the silverette, who connected their lips without a thought.

Kaname resumed his fast and harsh thrusts. Zero bit down on the pureblood's lower lip, just hard enough to draw blood and mix their flavours. It was at the delighted moan that Kaname knew Zero had given over to his vampiric side.

"Harder" Zero panted and Kaname complied easily, digging his nails into Zero's hips to draw them back into his body. The scent of blood filled the air around them, mingling with their natural scents as Zero rested his head back.

"Oh fuck, yea! Shit" Zero cursed as he dug his nails into the brunet's shoulder, tightening his walls around the rod inside of him. Kaname groaned low as the scent of his own blood joined the mix when Zero dragged his nails over his skin.

"Kuran, I'm gonna cum" Zero warned breathlessly and Kaname growled as he leaned down next to the hunter's ear.

"Kaname. Say it, Zero" he said just as short-winded from the exertion.

"Kan-ah-me!" the silverette panted and the pureblood shivered in response to hearing his name fall from his partner's lips in that way.

"That's a good boy" Kaname said and Zero growled at those words. Not liking the disobedience, Kaname bit down in Zero's neck once again. The hunter gave a sharp gasp as his body convulsed, his walls clamping down on the pureblood's erection as ribbons of white painted his chest.

It took everything Kaname had in him not to follow after the hunter, biting down just a tad bit harder to reign himself in. Leaning his weight back, he removed both of them away from the wall.

"Wha? No, Kuran, wait!" Zero panted, still half in his orgasmic, yet conscious enough to realize that Kaname was walking, leading to a strange movement inside of him. Kaname tightened his grip on Zero's thighs as he nipped at the hunter's neck.

"Kaname" he repeated and Zero swallowed.

"Kaname, wait! Please, I just came" Zero said and gave a soft moan as Kaname laid him down on the bed, the bouncing of both their weight resulting in another interesting friction.

"I'm not waiting" Kaname said and grinned his hips upwards. Zero's protest died down surprisingly quickly as Kaname pinned his hands to the bed above his head with one of his own.

He bit on his lips to muffle the sound drawn from him, ticking off the pureblood who wanted to hear everything. He bit down on the hunter's pectoral around the nipple, earning a surprised cry from Zero who just gave up all together.

"Fuck, faster" he panted and Kaname smirked as he drove inside the silverette harder, releasing his hands. The scent of blood rose once again as nails dragged over skin, cutting it open just enough to draw a few drops.

For every two bites that Kaname placed, Zero became coherent enough to give new back. Until they settled into the third round which had Zero flat on his stomach and his back for the pureblood to mark.

The duo lost count of which round they were at as the sun slowly started to come up. Kaname had his chest pressed against Zero's, their legs entangled and arms embracing each other. Kaname held the top of the hunter's head and his other and placed on his lower back, holding it up slightly.

Zero's hands were wrapped around the pureblood, under his arms and his hands flat on the broad back. His nails were no longer digging in, but his fingertips were, making sure their bodies stayed connected in the languid flux and flow of their hips.

The slowly roaming hands on his back and the lips placing soft kisses against his neck and shoulder felt heavenly to Kaname, even if his damp hair didn't. The slide of their bodies, slick with sweat, bodily fluids and a hint of blood, felt delicious enough to make him forget all about the hair matted against his head.

"Kaname… again" Zero panted and Kaname hummed in agreement.

"Me too" he breathed and with a few languid thrusts, both of them toppled over the last edge with a shudder and a deep, low moan. By now, there was barely any release left and it almost hurt to climax, but neither of them actually minded.

Not wanting to crush the exhausted hunter, Kaname rolled over on his side, making sure he was still connected with the silverette's body. It was a small form of comfort Kaname enjoyed and Zero silently did too.

Kaname lazily threw off the dirty part of the covers, chucking it across the room to wash later, covering both his and Zero's hips with the leftover covers. Turning his head, Kaname watched Zero as he had his eyes closed, coming down from his height.

When Zero's eyes opened, all that was left was utter and pure exhaustion and tiredness. The guardian sat up sluggishly and moved his legs over the side of the bed, obviously looking down on the healed bitemarks and scratches that had been all over his body, the only proof being the dried smudges of blood that was left behind.

"I need to go back" Zero said, his voice barely above a whisper, a testament to his unenergetic state. Kaname shifted closer to the hunter and sat up halfway, curling one arm loosely around the silverette's waist while resting his lips against a pale shoulder.

"I have a soft, warm bed and breakfast in the morning. Zero, you're dead on your feet. Stay the night" he said soft and Zero looked at him, mulling over the suggestion before his exhaustion decided for him.

"It better be some good breakfast" Zero mumbled as he settled back in the bed, not protesting as Kaname drew him into his arms, spooning him loosely from behind.

"I will make sure of it. Now sleep, darling" Kaname said as he kissed Zero's temple. He had expected Zero to lash out, but instead he had fallen immediately asleep with a soft sigh.

Kaname didn't know where the sudden attachment and gentleness came from inside of him, but he went with it. Zero hadn't pushed him away or cursed him, so he didn't care. Besides, they were in his chambers. Everything that happened there, was their secret.

Deciding to sleep for a while before continuing with his paperwork, Kaname closed his eyes, allowing Zero's presence to work as a calming balm. His rest however, didn't last long. It was early afternoon that he was once again seated behind his desk, working on the paperwork that always seemed to pile up.

He had cleaned up the shreds of the hunter's clothing and the bloody rose laid next to him, behind a stack of paperwork. At the knock on his door, Kaname glanced up at the door to his bedroom.

"Enter" he said and the door opened to reveal the chairman. For once, there was not even a speck of his idiot persona anywhere near him. Because of this, Kaname knew it was serious and lowered the pen in his hand to give the blonde ex-hunter his full attention.

"Sorry to disturb you, Kaname-kun" Kaien said and Kaname settled back in his seat, reaching out for the glass of blood tablet infused water.

"Is there something the matter, Chairman Cross?" Kaname questioned as he looked pointedly at the settee next to his desk, signalling for the blonde to sit down.

"I've come to bring some news about Yuuki that I got from the teacher accompanying them on their overnight trip" he said and Kaname glanced down on the desk before looking back up, already guessing what the problem was.

"Nightmares?" he said and Kaien nodded.

"She is awakening again. It seems that the seal has weakened too much for your influence to stop it from happening" he said and Kaname sloshed around the liquid in his glass as he looked at it.

"I never meant to prevent the change from happening. It is, after all, necessary. I merely erased her mind from the nightmares and removed a threat that triggered her memories. It was by her own power and fear of the memories that she was able to hold out this long" he said and looked up at the chairman.

"The change is inevitable, no matter how much Juuri, Haruka and I wish for her to live a normal human life" Kaname said and Kaien looked down at the floor in front of him with a grave look.

"What will you do now? You said so yourself, that the transition will be painful" he said and Kaname put his glass back down.

"My plans for her have not changed. I will turn her and her memories will unlock, returning her to my sister and if she wishes so, my fiancée" he said and let his gaze wander to the checkboard on the corner of his desk, zoning in mindlessly on the white knight.

"Depending on what she wishes then, we will either remain here for the rest of the year before moving into the Kuran estate after graduation, or we will depart immediately" Kaname said and Kaien glanced up at him.

"What about Zero?" he asked and the pureblood's gaze drew to the ex-hunter sharply.

"What about him?" he asked, slightly defensive. Kaien narrowed his eyes slightly at the tone that even Kaname couldn't explain, but didn't regret.

"Do you think he will agree with this? We both know how stubborn that boy is and how protective he is about Yuuki" Kaien said and Kaname looked back at the white knight. There were three things that Kaname knew for sure.

No, Zero would never accept Yuuki being a pureblood. Yes, he would get angry and might shoot Kaname for even thinking about it. And if Zero found out, he would be extremely disgusted with the idea of inbreeding.

"Zero will continue to be my knight" Kaname said and picked up the piece to inspect it closer as if he hadn't done so a thousand times over.

Yes, Zero would continue to be his knight, whether he wanted to or not. Not only for Yuuki's protection, but also Kaname's company. The pureblood was not above admitting that he enjoyed the hunter's company very much, besides the desire for his flesh.

The freedom Kaname found around the hunter was not something he wanted to give up on. For there to be someone who would disregard any and every standings Kaname was subjected to every second of every day, and scold him, yell at him, punch him, shoot him.

Call him a masochist, but the way Zero treated him like he was just Kaname and not an all-powerful worshipped pureblood, was something the brunet enjoyed. Zero easily pushed all the right buttons for even a composed, ancient being like Kaname, to forgo all pretences and be bluntly honest with himself and his words.

It was refreshing and eased the constriction the vampire society placed on him. Kaname did not want to lose the sense of normalcy his interactions with the hunter brought.

The chairman took his leave as a tray of a luxurious breakfast was brought into the office by one of the servants. Kaname took the tray and entered his bedroom to see Zero out of bed.

The hunter had himself wrapped up in the thin white sheets and was looking through the window of the balcony. Kaname could barely make out his expression in the reflection of the glass and immediately realized what caused the closed-off demeanour.

"You heard" he said, not even questioning it, as he placed down the tray on the bed.

"So she's your sister" Zero said and Kaname looked up from where he sat down on his bed.

"She is" he admitted and Zero's expression nor voice changed.

"Pureblood by birth, but sealed for some reason. I'm guessing it has to do with that shithead-motherfucker of a Rido" Zero said and Kaname was once again pleased by Zero's observation skills. Still, he was weary for an outburst.

"Correct" he said, giving no more information than admitting to Zero's words. The hunter clicked with his tongue as he raised one hand to push his hair back, the sheets slipping off one shoulder sensually.

"God-dammit" he cursed before turning around to glare at the pureblood.

"You need to tell her" he said, to Kaname's surprised. Zero walked over to the bed and carefully sat down to look at the food.

"You can't just do whatever you want and let her memories return. It'll be too god-damned confusing. You need to tell her what will happen before you do it. That way, she'll know what is happening and what is going to happen" Zero said and picked up a raspberry to put in his mouth.

"Take it from someone who knows how painful and confusing a transition is. I can only imagine what she must be feeling now with all those nightmares" Zero said and picked up the bowl of cereal.

"You're reacting to this surprisingly calm. I expected to be yelled at and shot at" Kaname said surprised as he himself picked up the toast to cover it with jam.

"Believe me, if this had happened when she first started to have nightmares, I would have" Zero admitted and added raspberries and blueberries to his cereal before pouring over the milk.

"I would have shot you and I might have shot her while I was at it" Zero said and Kaname looked up at him at the soft, resigned tone in his voice.

"But now, honestly, I can't say I would. It'll take time for me to come to terms with the fact that she is a pureblood and your sister. But she's suffering now, and that's the last thing I want. If the only solution is her changing, then I'd prefer that" Zero said and looked up at the pureblood.

"But just because I'm not shanking you, doesn't mean that I'll easily accept it" he warned and Kaname was once again thrown off guard by the hunter's reaction.

"You love her, don't you" he said and Zero looked up at him, but didn't answer. Kaname studied the silverette as he ate, exchanging his empty bowl for a cup of peach yogurt.

"Zero" he called for the hunter's attention, who looked up at hearing his name. Kaname leaned in over the tray and connected their lips in an almost innocent kiss.

He was pleased when Zero didn't push him away but answer to the kiss, following the rhythm Kaname set up by capturing and releasing the hunter's lower lip, repeating the progress languidly. He looked down on the silverette as he pulled back, noticing the displeased, hurt glint in lavender eyes as he held Zero's chin.

"I'll tell her" Kaname said soft, knowing that it was rare for the hunter to let his guard down like that.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :}


	7. Seventh chapter

Disclaimer: Same as always :}

* * *

Zero took one look at the tearing up Yuuki outside the moon-dorm and closed his eyes.

"Yuuki, come with me" he said, knowing what had happened.

"Zero, I" she started but the hunter cut her off by grabbing her wrist.

"Not yet" he said, not knowing on what exactly he was aiming. Not yet, what? That she shouldn't talk yet? Or that she was not yet a vampire? Zero didn't know. But he also knew that right now, it didn't matter. Nothing did, except Yuuki.

"We'll skip today's classes" Zero said as he dragged his adoptive sister inside the chairman's residence where they could be alone.

"But crossover" Yuuki said and Zero led her into the kitchen.

"We'll do crossover when it's time. For now, forget about your duties as a guardian" Zero said as he placed her down at the kitchen island. It didn't take long before Zero placed a steaming mug of hot cocoa with whipped cream, marshmallows, caramel and chocolate sauce in front of the brunette. While it wasn't exactly the weather for it, it brought comfort, which was all that counted.

"You knew" Yuuki said soft as she wrapped her hands around the mug. Zero paused as he moved the small pan to the sink.

"Knew what?" he asked as he filled it with water to clean later. Yuuki came first.

"About me. Being a pureblood, I mean" she said even softer and Zero sat down in front of her.

"I overheard" he admitted, not mentioning that he had been in Kaname's bed when it had happened.

"This happened before, didn't it?" she asked as she looked up at the hunter with scared eyes. Zero didn't have it in him to lie.

"Yeah, it did" he said and Yuuki looked down again, biting her lip.

"Let it all out, Yuuki. No-one but me is going to hear you" Zero said and Yuuki's dam burst. She told him everything Kaname had said, most things he already knew, but tiny bits he didn't yet know. She told him how confused and scared she was and how shocked she was by the revelation.

She ranted about how unnatural it was for brother and sister to be married and create an offspring. Zero was happy to just let her rant, knowing where her feelings came from, but also knowing what was under it all.

"But you're relieved, aren't you?" Zero asked as Yuuki was done ranting. He saw her eyes widen guiltily as her underlying feelings were dragged out in the open without mercy.

"You finally know what Kaname was hiding from you, you know what the nightmares and hallucinations are and above all, you can be with the one you love the most. Whether or not you are siblings or not, doesn't matter in the vampire society. The purer the blood, the better, in fact" Zero said, a hint of bitterness and disgust slipping in his voice.

"Your relationship with Kuran is acknowledged and even encouraged, isn't that great?" he said and Yuuki flinched, making Zero sigh. He hadn't meant to be that rude, but this wasn't easy for him either.

"But, Zero, your feelings" she said and Zero narrowed his eyes at her.

"What about them?" he asked and she looked up before down again, as if she couldn't bear to look at him. Clearly, she knew about his feelings and didn't want to hurt them, but at the same time, she didn't want to be untrue to her own. Zero knew the feeling painfully well, though he was confused to who his own feelings went out for.

He was ashamed to admit that he did feel something for the pureblood back in the moon dorms. It wasn't the same as what he felt for Yuuki, but it was something. What he felt for Yuuki was surrounded by guilt and atonement.

But what he felt Kaname was different, more mature, filled with shame, understanding and lust. He couldn't name it correctly yet since it was still growing, but it was inside of him none the less. Kaname had a presence within him as much, if not more, as Yuuki had. There was no denying that.

Zero sighed as he dragged his own thoughts away from the betrayal he and Kaname were committing behind Yuuki's back.

"Look, Yuuki, this is not about me" he said, gaining back Yuuki's attention.

"It never was. Whether or not I have feelings for you, doesn't change yours. You can't betray your feelings, and that is the last thing I want you to do" Zero said and Yuuki looked sad but the hunter continued.

"What you really need to think about is what you want to do now. What will you do now that you know what's going on? Will you let Kuran change you now, or at the last moment, after you've suffered through all the nightmares and hallucinations? Will you accept your betrothal to him or not? Will you transfer to the night class to finish your school and graduate, or will you move away with your big bro" Zero said and looked at Yuuki.

"That's the choice you'll have to make, and that's all you need to think about. Not my feelings, not Kuran's, not the chairman's. Nobody but your own feelings, since you'll be the one who'll have to live with it" he said and Yuuki looked down.

"You're cruel, aren't you, Zero?" she said, her voice trembling with withheld tears.

"I know I am. I never claimed to be the opposite" he said and stood up to leave her alone so she could think. It was two days later, when Zero was in the stables to wash Lily, that the scent of Yuuki's blood drifted through the air, followed by the scent of Kaname's.

When he had gotten home at the chairman's, the ex-hunter had looked at him with so much pity, Zero had to talk a walk to town to calm down, using the excuse of grocery shopping. Kaien had to stay the night out at the HA headquarters to take care of some business, so Zero was glad to have the house to himself.

Until there was a knock on the door from a very familiar presence. Zero stood in front of the door, doubting whether to open it or to shoot.

"Zero, I know you're inside. At least open the door before you decide to shoot or not. The door doesn't deserve being destroyed" Kaname's voice came and the clock ticked by before the hunter opened the door with a glare.

"What did you come here for?" he asked and Kaname held up a bottle of wine.

"Dinner" he said and Zero raised an eyebrow.

"You're last, you know" Zero said as he decided to let the pureblood inside. Maybe it was the slightly broken, nervous look in burgundy eyes, or maybe even the wine, but Zero couldn't let Kaname stand outside.

"Last how?" Kaname asked as he walked inside, taking off his shoes and exchanging them for the indoor slippers that were used by visitors.

"Everyone else from the inner circle has already been here. Aidou, I stopped counting. Shiki and Rima, four times. Kain and princess, three times. Takuma, three times too" Zero said and shook his head slightly, not seeing Kaname's startled and betrayed expression that was quickly hidden behind a mask.

"You'd think they take turns to slave me in the kitchen" Zero said with a very tiny hint of fondness in his voice. Like his mother had always said, it didn't matter who or what you were, when it came to food, the best payment you could get were empty plates and grateful smiles.

"So, shouldn't you be at your sister's side?" Zero asked, trying to keep his voice monotone but without success.

"She will awaken in the early morning to afternoon" Kaname said as he followed Zero into the kitchen.

"Shouldn't you be with her then? What if she wakes up and is thirsty?" the hunter asked and Kaname placed the bottle of Merlot down on the table, having remembered that Zero liked to drink it.

"Aidou is with her" Kaname said and Zero glanced back at the pureblood, noticing the unreadable underneath his mask. He was breaking with nerves inside, Zero could tell.

It was subtle, but there was a furrow between his brows that deepened every so often as his thoughts no doubt took a bad turn. They were probably thinking about the same thing.

"She'll be fine. She is a strong girl. She'll wake up and she'll be at your side right after" Zero said as he turned to the stove to start on dinner.

"She won't hate you" he added and Kaname looked up at him as he leaned against the kitchen island in the middle of the room.

"You don't know that for sure. She might once she regains her memories and wakes up to find out that I'm a monster no different from the one that gave her a trauma" he said and Zero narrowed his eyes at the food in front of him.

"But so is she, when she wakes up. If she hates you for what you are, but doesn't think of herself as a monster, she's a hypocrite who needs to have her eyes opened" he said and Kaname gave a mini smile.

"That's harsh" he said and Zero glanced at him, continuing to cut the potatoes up.

"That's the truth. Vampires are monsters in human skin, all of them. Including me" Zero said and shook his head slightly.

"She can't keep her eyes closed now that she's made her choice" he said and snorted.

"Besides, do you really think the she, of all people, would go back on her word?" he asked and noticed the littlest of tension leaving Kaname's shoulders.

"She won't" he agreed and Zero hummed, taking out a kitchen knife from the wooden cube. The tension came back to Kaname's shoulders as the blade caught the light and reflected it ominously, especially in the hands of a hunter. Zero found it a tiny bit amusing to see the reaction from the pureblood.

"Make yourself useful and cut the vegetables, Kaname" he said and turned the handle to the brunet, who blinked in shock, completely taken off guard.

"M-me?" Kaname asked and Zero revelled in the stuttered he had managed to draw from the ever composed vampire.

"You see anyone else here? Honestly, why the hell should I even need to comfort you like this? The least you can do is help out a little" he said and Kaname looked like the knife would bite him as he rolled up the sleeves of his light blue shirt, under a chocolate brown cardigan.

"What do I do?" he asked as he carefully took the knife.

"Cut the cucumber and put it in that bowl" Zero said and pointed at the large empty bowl.

"How do I cut it?" Kaname asked and Zero forced the corners of his lips to stand down.

"You're holding a knife, no? What do you think a knife is used for, expect for stabbing someone" Zero said and Kaname looked at him as if the hunter was going to do just that any second. Zero decided to take pity on the newbie.

"You pick. You can cut it in slices, cubes, matchsticks, triangles, diagonal slices" Zero said and looked at the pureblood.

"Just do what you feel is easiest" he said and Kaname gave a nod. Zero started on seasoning the two slices of steak, keeping an ear open to the sound of the knife hitting the cutting-board.

"Don't cut yourself" he warned as he noticed the brunet trying to go as fast as possible. Just as he had said it, the scent of blood rose up from next to him.

"I just said it!" Zero hissed as he looked at the pureblood, grabbing his wrist.

"Honestly, what's with you Kuran's, klutzes in the kitchen" he mumbled as he looked at the cut. When Kaname's finger pressed against his lips, they easily parted like pavlovian response. Even if the wound was surprisingly deep, it didn't take long for it to heal.

But by then, their eyes were already locked and it was hard for them to look away. However, as soon as Kaname started to lean in, Zero's guilt rose to the surface and he broke eye-contact.

"You don't have to try and be a five-star chef. I'd rather not eat cut off fingers between my salad. Bones are pretty tough to chew on" he said, turning his attention back to the meat and away from the disappointed glint that had flashed through burgundy eyes.

They continued cooking in silence, with Zero preparing the warm dishes and Kaname preparing the salad. It didn't take too long before they were seated at the table with their dinner and a glass of wine.

"Do you mind if I ask you something, Zero?" Kaname asked and Zero frowned but hummed, shoving a cut of steak in his mouth.

"At the time, did you realize that you were being photographed for an 18+ magazine?" Kaname asked and Zero almost chocked in his bite. He smacked his chest with his fist as he struggled to swallow, throwing back his glass to get rid of the cough he got after not managing to choke to death.

"What?!" he asked and Kaname smiled as he held up a picture that had Zero gaping. On the picture was a pair of twins, about twelve years old. One had long wavy silver hair while the other had long straight silver hair, both pinned up to resemble a traditional oiran style with too large kanzashi pins, several flowers and long beads of pearls flowing down their back to curl around their ankles.

The wavy haired twin had half of his hair hanging down and a large pale lilac glass butterfly on the back of his head, surrounded by three large pins pointing downwards and lilac peonies.

The straight haired twin had only two bangs hanging down his shoulders, the back pinned up by a black large glass butterfly, framed by four large kanzashi pins pointing downwards and light pink oriental lilies, two smaller pins situated on top of his head towards his bangs.

They were sitting on their knees with their back turned to the camera, but looking over their shoulders towards the camera, twisting their upper bodies ever so slightly towards each other.

The wavy haired twin had a bright smile on his face, wearing a printless pale green yukata on top of a pale lilac and white one, all three tied together by a purple white flowered obi at the front.

The other twin had a dull expression that managed to look sultry, wearing a black yukata with large flowers on top of a pink and white one, tied together by a pink obi in the same style as his counterpart.

Both of the twins had their tops hanging off their shoulders and sinking around their hips, baring their backs to the camera. The picture was sensually suggestive but at the same time still rather innocent.

Despite this, Zero's mind had blanked and face had paled while trying to blush at the same time. Way past yelling and destroying the picture even before it entered his mind, Zero groaned as he leaned his head in his hand.

"Yes, I knew" he admitted and Kaname looked caught between amusement and displeasure.

"Kaito was a sly fuck and roped my brother into earning some cash by modelling for pictures and being watched for a few hours. I knew what exactly it held in but Ichiru asked me to join him. I couldn't say no to him. I never could" Zero said and Kaname put the picture away again, knowing fully well that if Zero got his hands on them, it would be burned.

"I must say, I liked the Chinese edition too" he said and Zero groaned again.

"At least the hairstyle was better. That day, it felt like my neck was going to break by the end of the night" he said and they moved their now empty plates to the kitchen.

"Did your parents never say anything about you being watched like a doll on display by eager paedophiles?" Kaname asked as he stood a bit too close behind the hunter, pressing his chest up against Zero's back.

"They didn't know, because one, they were out hunting those nights and Toga was supposed to watch us, who put Kaito in charge, who technically did watch us. When I wanted to tell my parents, Ichiru asked me not to because he was saving the money to buy them a vacation trip for Christmas" Zero said, trying to make himself move away from the hands sliding around his waist and lips brushing against his shoulder where his wide neck T-shirt left his skin bare. However, he couldn't and frankly, he didn't really want to either.

"So, to please your little brother, you continued being dressed like a porcelain doll to be watched by greedy, perverted eyes?" Kaname asked and slowly started walking back towards what Zero recognized as the direction of his bedroom.

"Don't tell me that your past bed-partners were the costumers coming to see you once" Kaname said and Zero couldn't help but tilt his head to the side to give the pureblood more space.

"No, they weren't. And do you really want to talk about my past experiences?" he asked and noticed the tightening of the arms around him.

"If you really want to know, they were just young men who had nothing to do with that club. They did recognize me from the photographs and were fans, but it was all strictly sex and only once" Zero said and tensed as Kaname closed the door to his room behind them.

"I don't like it" Kaname half growled and Zero's face pinched up.

"Kaname, we shouldn't" he said and took noticed of his use of 'shouldn't' instead of 'can't'. God, he had fallen far.

"Sure we should. I don't like the thought of anyone else touching what's mine" Kaname whispered heatedly against the hunter's neck.

"I'm not yours, Kaname. But she is. She's your fiancée and I'm your side-bitch. We should stop doing this" Zero said and closed his eyes when he felt Kaname nip at his neck.

"Don't refuse me half-heartedly, Zero. You want this as much as I do" he said and brushed his lips over the silverette's ear shell, his hands roaming the hunter's body in places he knew Zero to be sensitive.

"You crave me as much as I crave you" Kaname whispered seductively and Zero bit on his lip. He knew he was going to regret this later, but he arched his back, pushing his ass into Kaname's pelvis and reaching back to braid his hair through wavy chocolate lock, turning his head to lock their lips in a passionate kiss.

Zero was right. He did regret diving in the sheets with Kaname that night, but not for the reasons he had expected. Looking out of the window in his room with a plaid wrapped around him and Kaname still sleeping on his bed, Zero allowed his feelings to flow through him, even if it threatened to crush him.

" _If I told you once, I told you a thousand times, my dear. Never to fall in love with a man, who drinks from the well of despair. I thought from the very start, I'd made it quite clear I fear._

 _Now you're righteously fucked, as you swing from the rope, at the top of the stairs._ _If I told you once, I told you twice. I was held in the grip of incurable vice. Lips turning blue like the shade of your eyes. Limbs shudder and twitch as you met your demise._

 _You must've looked pretty as you stepped off the chair. Pink satin slippers, how they danced in the air. Your dainty tongue swelled to an alarming degree._

 _Hope you were thinking of me. Hope you were thinking of me. Thinking of me._

 _If I told you twice. I told you two thousand times my dear. Never to fall in love with a man. Who's broken beyond all repair. I knew from the very start. You'd end up right here so queer. Now you've left me with naught. But a suicide note and a lock of your hair_ _._

 _If I've mentioned it once I've mentioned it twice. I was bound in the throes of unearthly device. Radiance bloomed as I lay you to rest. Shadows of moonbeam alight in your breast. Deep in the ground where the worms have their feast._

 _At last you can taste an incurable peace. Now that you're dead and you're finally free. Hope you were thinking of me. Hope you were thinking of me. Thinking of me._

 _If I told you thrice. I told you three thousand times my dear. Never to fall in love with a man who'd draw you into his lair_ " Zero sang but stopped when he felt someone watching him. He looked over his shoulder, seeing Kaname laying on his back, his eyes open and looking right at him.

"Why'd you stop?" Kaname asked and Zero looked back through the window, hiding his blush at being caught singing. But then again, it was his own fault since he knew what kind of hearing the pureblood had.

"Because you were listening" he answered and Kaname sat up, letting the cheap sheets pool around his waist.

"Come back to bed, Zero" he said and Zero sighed soft before walking back to his bed, stepping into Kaname's arms because there was just no other space in his one person bed.

"Don't be ashamed of your voice, darling. Let me hear it more" Kaname said as he dropped a kiss on the top of Zero's hair.

"No way" Zero muttered but didn't rebuke the petname part. As he rested his forehead against Kaname's collarbone with closed eyes, he would forever curse the moment when he had realized he had fallen in love with the pureblood.

It was not the innocent pure-hearted love Yuuki felt for Kaname, but it was the only type of love Zero was capable of. The fearing kind that caused him to watch from a distance and get his already hurting heart get cracked that little bit more.

He would forever wait for the moment when his heart caved under the damaged. Maybe Zero would be the first one to die from an actual broken heart?

* * *

Arigatou Gozaimasu! ^^


	8. Eighth chapter

Disclaimer:: Still don't own.

Warning:: It's an ABO story, you could see the M-preg coming ;)

* * *

Zero didn't understand. Normally, that didn't happen very often. But currently, there were several things bugging him that he was unable to wrap his mind around.

For one, Yuuki had decided that, even though she was a pureblood, she would continue the last few months of the schoolyear in the day-class. Why, he had no idea. It should be hell for her to be around so many bodies of blood. Zero knew that it was for him when he had been falling to level E.

It was currently starting to get worse again, for that matter. It was another thing he didn't understand. He was a Level C vampire and currently feeding from Kaname regularly, every week at least twice. He shouldn't be this thirsty. Maybe there was a difference between the thirst of a level C and a pureblood.

She was probably regularly fed by her fiancée too. They had announced their engagement a few weeks after Yuuki had awoken and had attended a vampire ball that Zero had to guard. He hadn't been sure if what he had felt at the moment had been guilt or sadness. He guessed both.

Guilt at the fact that he was still willingly being kept as Kaname's courtesan, and sadness at the fact that he had realized that he had fallen for his benefactor. Most of the time, he wished he had been able to stay oblivious to his own feelings.

One of the other things Zero couldn't understand was how he felt like he was going to puke every time he smelled something alcoholic, something bitter and potatoes.

He hadn't touched any alcohol ever since the first time he had gotten nauseas from smelling it almost three weeks ago, so he didn't even cook with it either. Potatoes were even worse, since he couldn't keep them down. Nothing bitter either. Vegetables and fruit on the other hand, went down like water.

In the back of his mind, there were alarm-bells ringing, signaling that he was forgetting some very important things, yet he pushed them away. He was more confused by his hunter senses tingling very softly ever since he started to get triggered by alcohol and potatoes.

They were like a white noise in that was a constant, easy to get used to and louder when he focused on it. His senses had always been rather strong, as commented on by Toga and Kaien. His senses had never let him down before, yet now, they were confusing him whenever he focused to find out where that tingle originated from.

Zero shook his head and flushed the toilet as he stood up again, washing his face and hands with cold water to wake him up before going back to sit on his bed. Not wanting to go back to sleep ten minutes before he normally stood up, Zero decided to try again.

Crossing his legs and placing his hands on his knees, he closed his eyes. It wasn't often that he needed to meditate in order to center his senses and dig into them deeper, but he felt that maybe it would help. If it didn't, he might need to see a doctor, or god forbid, Kaien.

He started breathing deeper, calming his muscles and relaxing in his position without letting his posture sag. He allowed his thoughts to reign free and his senses to spread out as wide as possible. Zero was amused to find out that he could sense Kaien at his house, proving that his senses reached quite far.

Instead of continuing to relax like a normal meditation, Zero focused on his hunter senses that seemed to gentle tug him into a direction. Allowing his mind to flow into the direction his senses were drawing him to, Zero's eyes snapped open, the meditation stopping as abruptly as his breathing and thoughts.

Pure silence reigned as Zero stared blankly shocked at the opposite wall, not really seeing it. His senses were glued to one thing, echoing in the back of his mind on replay. A heartbeat. Faster than his own.

Closing his eyes again, just to be sure it wasn't just his imagination, Zero tried to return to his meditating state. Who knew, maybe it would have magically disappeared.

Or not.

Zero felt his body grown cold in realization, the steady but fast heartbeat inside of him on the background. Not wanting to accept it just yet, Zero went in full blown denial. He wasn't even going over the possible symptoms as he stood up, not even changing out of his sweatpants and t-shirt as he left his room.

Barefooted and wide-eyed in panic, Zero made his way to the chairmain's house. He didn't even follow the path, but took a shortcut through the forest. His mind didn't even register the small cuts the forest ground left in the underside of his foot, they were healed before he stopped in front of the chairman's house anyway.

He walked inside and immediately to Kaien's bedroom, grateful for the one day the chairman decided to accidentally sleep in. For once, Zero was at a complete loss and needed help.

He knocked on the door, which was also rare since normally he just stormed inside, not caring about what he could possibly see.

"W-what is it? Who is it?" Kaien's tired voice came as he opened the bedroom door to see a pale-faced, wide-eyed Zero, completely in distress.

"Zero? What happened?" Kaien asked, immediately noticing that this was not the time to act the idiotic father-figure part he loved to put up to hide his seriousness.

"Can you sense something?" Zero asked, his voice barely above a whisper and Kaien frowned.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get something warm to drink so you can calm down first" he said and led the tense young hunter to the kitchen. Zero sat down at the island and heard Kaien bustle around the kitchen.

"Here, drink this" the ex-hunter said as he placed a steaming mug down in front of the silverette. Zero looked down on the hot cocoa that was made in almost the exact way that he had made for Yuuki when she had still been 'human'.

Almost, since Zero never seemed to be able to make them as well as Kaien did. How strange it was, for that man to be world's lousiest cook with the deadliest recipes that could probably even melt iron, yet his hot cocoa was out of this world.

Zero gratefully took a sip, letting the hot drink warm his cold body up. It was rather warm outside, yet Zero felt cold, welcoming the hot drink easily. Kaien waited patiently across from the silverette until he looked a bit more in control. Not exactly calm, but at least in control enough to talk.

"So, what did you want to ask?" Kaien asked and Zero looked up at him, still holding his mug between his two hands.

"Can you sense something?" Zero asked and at Kaien's frown, he rephrased it.

"Can you sense something off around here, or is it just me going crazy on lack of sleep? I've been worked rather hard by the association, so I'm not sure. I want a second opinion" Zero said, not uttering one single lie.

Kaien gave a nod and released a breath as he checked his own senses, frowning slightly in confusion as his eyes settled on the young hunter in front of him who felt his heart skip a beat. He could tell the ex-hunter was focusing his senses on him as his heart hammered away in his ears.

He saw the moment realization set in in hazel eyes, widening them before they returned to their normal sizes, shining with pity as they looked up to meet with fearful lavender eyes.

"It's Kaname's, isn't it?" he asked and Zero swore he felt his heart stop.

"You know?" he asked, his voice cracking as his fingers trembled.

"I connected the dots. You've both been very careful, but you've been looking healthier and happier, as did Kaname. Besides that, I saw rose on his desk the second day of the overnight trip a while back. I haven't told Yuuki, because that's not my place to do so. Especially not when I can clearly see how much Kana-" the ex-hunter started, but Zero zoned out, his eyes glued at the mug between his hands that had lost all warmth.

There was static noise in his ears that drowned out any and every sound except for his breathing, his own heartbeat and the heartbeat of the life growing inside of him. It was almost amusing.

Never before had he even thought of getting together with a dominant and getting pregnant was even lower on his list. Yet here he was, pregnant from a dominant who he was in love with, yet had a fiancée that was his best friend and adoptive sister.

He was scum. Should he remove it? No! The idea alone was making him nauseas. This, whatever it was, had done nothing wrong. It wasn't his fault that he had come in existence, but that of Zero and Kaname.

This tiny little lifeform was definitely not human, otherwise Zero's senses wouldn't have reacted. But then again, neither were its parents, so he couldn't be blamed for being what those who created him were. But what was he supposed to do now?

While he had already practically graduated and only went to school to please Yuuki, he wasn't exactly stable what concerned income. Could he take care of a child on top of himself?

Could someone as broken as him take care of something that couldn't take care of itself? Could someone like him raise someone else when his own family situation had gone so horribly wrong?

Hell, could he even take care of that little being in his stomach when he knew he had one of the most life-threatening jobs in the world? When he knew he could die at any moment, with the smallest second of carelessness?

But most importantly, will he as a hunter who hates all vampires, be able to love this child that has done nothing wrong but have vampire blood running through his tiny little veins?

Zero didn't notice he was having a panic attack until the last moment, when his vision blacked, a black haze covering an extremely worried Kaien, right by his side who caught him as he fainted. The contrast when he opened his eyes again, was enough to bring his attention to his pounding headache.

The change from black to bright white was stinging to his eyes, and the sun reflecting on the walls of whatever room he was in wasn't helping either. It was only after Zero blinked and looked around sluggishly, that he realized he was in the infirmary.

He looked at his other side, something red hung above his head. Blinking once again to get rid of the haze, Zero recognized the bloodbag hanging up on the iron IV rack, the thin tube connected to the needle injected in the fold of his elbow.

The door to the infirmary opened and Zero sluggishly looked towards it, wishing nothing more than for his brain to start functioning normally again.

"Thank god you're awake!" Kaien said as he closed and locked the door behind him before walking over to Zero's side.

"How are you feeling?" he asked, putting the papers in his hand down on the nightstand before checking Zero's vitals.

"Headache" Zero said and Kaien hummed.

"That'll be over soon, give your body a second to recover" he said and Zero moved his arm up to rub his forehead.

"Normally, it'd already be over" he said and Kaien gave a soft chuckle.

"Yes, but this time your body gave priority to protecting your stomach fist when you hyperventilated and fainted" Kaien said and took a chair to sit down. Zero bit on his lip before looking at the ex-hunter from the corner of his eye.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asked, a hint of fear in his voice and Kaien gave a smile that was neither boisterous nor sad.

"Do you want to abort it?" he asked and smiled wider when Zero glared at him for even thinking of suggesting it.

"As I see it, you have two options then. One, you can give birth to it and give it up for adoption. It's not done often but not exactly uncommon. Or you can raise it yourself" Kaien said and took the papers in his hands again.

"These are the papers you have to sign to receive financial support that is granted every omega that is pregnant, especially in your case. I already filled them in, but left the father's name off the paper. All you have to do is sign them and I'll bring them to the government for you" Kaien said and Zero narrowed his eyes.

"You didn't mention the dominant? Will they even accept that?" he asked and Kaien smiled pleasantly.

"The government is made up out of a human president, the president of the vampire council and the president of the hunter's association. A request brought directly to the head honchos from me won't be rejected, but this is just standard procedure we need to follow" he said and Zero mulled it over for a second but in the end trusted the ex-hunter fully.

"Give me something to write" he said as he reached out for the papers, reading them through to be sure. His deals with Kaito had made him weary of unread contracts.

The 60/20/20 split on whatever Zero and Ichiru had earned in that perverted club by being stared at, dressed up as dolls, had been unfair. But Ichiru had agreed too quickly and his brother couldn't deny him anything. Zero paused at the information about his status, checking the progress of his pregnancy.

"Eight weeks?" he asked, his eyes glued to the single ultrasound attached to the top corner of the paper.

"Yes, around eight weeks and four days, give or take a day" Kaien said and held up a strip of ultrasound pictures.

"I had the nurse sworn to secrecy as she took these. It was necessary, sorry" he said and Zero signed the papers before switching it for the pictures. The evidence just made it all the more real.

"I also took care of an apartment for when you start showing. Or if you want to move in as fast as possible to be away from… school and dorms, it's furnished" Kaien said and Zero gave a nod.

"I'll move in" he said and Kaien smiled before getting serious.

"You'll have to watch what you eat, Zero. You can't take any more blood tablets than you did before you started feeding from Kaname. In fact, it would be best if Kaname was able to give you more, enough to provide for two" he said and Zero resolutely shook his head, grateful that his headache had already disappeared with his vampire healing.

"No. Absolutely not. For that to happen, he'll have to know and he can't. Not when he's engaged to Yuuki and also feeding her. He can't, he'll be too weak" Zero said and rub his face with his free hand. The question of 'what have I done' didn't even dare pop up, since he knew exactly what he had done. And it needed to stop.

"I'll break it off. I won't see him anymore" Zero said and lowered his hand again.

"I should have done this sooner. But too late for that now, since I don't regret it. But if it continues like this, I will. It's the one thing I refuse to do" Zero said and Kaien laid his hand over Zero's eyes.

"For now, calm down, Zero. You just fainted because you got too worked up. I am not angry nor am I judging you" he said and Zero just felt the man smile even without seeing it.

"For now, you need to eat more, more sugar and more iron. You also need to drink more. If you can promise me that, we'll go home, pack and get you settled in in the apartment as soon as possible. It's within walking distance of the school and the cemetery" Kaien said, adding the last bit to please Zero.

Normal people would feel apprehensive about living close to the cemetery, yet to Zero, it felt like he was closer to his family which was buried there. It was something that, in this moment, he desperately needed.

It was for that reason that two days later, Zero had moved into the apartment. It wasn't much, like Kaien had said, but it was enough. The master bedroom was an ecru white color with a queen sized bed, wooden furniture and a balcony that had a black wrought iron fencing.

The white balcony doors stood open to let in air, billowing the white sheer floor-length curtains. The rustic style was pulled through in the whole apartment with relatively little color besides the pale couch, the white wooden furniture and the pale wooden kitchen with breakfast bar in the shape of a U.

There was another empty room on the other side of the master bedroom, separated by a bathroom. The toilet was next to the door. And while the master bedroom and the living room had a balcony, the empty room did not, for some weird reason Zero was pleased with.

Kaien had taken everything in account and Zero couldn't be any more grateful. When he turned to his adoptive father to thank him, Kaien just smiled.

"You can thank me by keeping in good health. I'll see if I can do something about your missions, maybe put you on paperwork for indefinite time" he said and Zero grimaced.

"Don't. I'll make sure I eat enough and shit, but don't put me on paperwork duty" he said and Kaien laughed.

"Good, you're getting back to normal. I'll leave you to settle in and have a good night rest. If there is anything wrong, I'm never far, okay" he said and Zero nodded watching his guardian walk out of the apartment to leave him alone.

The first thing Zero did when he was alone, was inspect the fridge to see if there was something to snack on before he would start moving things to suit his own personal needs instead of just unpacking. He ended up making a bowl of fruit salad, which he took with him to the living room.

Sinking down in the vintage ivory upholstered couch, he adjusted the light flowered pillow behind his back as he picked up the book Kaien had left for him. The living room had a very sober design, with a French vintage style.

In front of the couch was a low white wooden coffee table who's paintjob had seen better days, giving it a rustic feel. The same as the storage closet on the opposite wall had. Next to the coffee table was a single upholstered sofa with beige and ivory animal printed covering, a little too wide to be for a single person, but too small to seat two.

Despite the print that Zero would definitely need time to get used to, it looked rather comfortable, which was all that counted for the young hunter. Behind the single sofa was an open space that was the dining room, furnished by a white round wooden table and three white wooden chairs with a rounded back-leaning.

The balcony doors behind the dining room were closed and covered by white sheer floor length curtains and beige drapes. Zero was extremely tempted to open the door and throw the book in his hands outside, as far as he could possible throw.

Why the hell had Kaien given him a book full of illustrations with the do's and don'ts of baby handling tips?! Who the hell would put a baby in a cage?! Or put it in the laundry machine to wash it?!

But luckily for the ex-hunter, after the first fifteen pages of bullshit illustrations, there was actual useful stuff that Zero found himself reading. Things like what was good for him to eat and what he had to be careful with. Week to week development of what to expect, what was happening inside of him and the symptoms that he could get.

Zero realized that Kaien had put all of this together for him, since there were two parts of each week, one part that was vampire based, and the other that was hunter based. Both species had slight differences in their pregnancy.

While vampires carried longer and needed twice the amount of blood, hunters ate a bit more but carried the same time as humans. Currently, Zero was exhibiting symptoms of both. There was the blood thirst of vampires, yet the fetal development of hunters.

Zero knew that Kaien would contact an old friend of his that would take care of his medical situation, acting as his doctor during his pregnancy. Zero still couldn't really believe it, even when he fell asleep to the sound of two heartbeats.

It was only a couple of days later that the news about the accidental release of a batch of placebo birth-control pills was printed in the newspapers, which answered Zero's question of where it had gone wrong.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


	9. Ninth chapter

Disclaimer: I still don't own anything except the story!

* * *

Kaname was conflicted, to say the least. He stared at the small stack of pictures in the drawer of his desk, once again taking them out. Honestly, if he could stop himself, he would. He never thought that he himself would end up this perverted.

The first picture to stare him in the face, was one of his favorites. One he already spent quite some time looking at. He didn't look at Ichiru, though pretty with a childlike innocence, it seemed wrong to him somehow.

Zero on the other hand, seemed wrong for so many other reasons.

The older Kiryuu twin in the picture was standing towards the camera, clearly displeased, yet somehow managing to look ever so slightly seductive. Wearing a short black peony flowered qipao halter dress with splits that reached above his hipbones, two red tassels dangling down from them as the rim barely reached his thighs, covering a pair of black booty shorts.

Under it he wore black thigh highs with red low heels. His hair was pinned up halfway with two braids hanging down in the front, three braids in loops towards the back and the rest flowing down freely towards his lower back.

There were three golden pins on the back of his head on each side, a white pearl on the top of them. The braids were decorated by golden cuffs connected to thin golden chains wrapped around them and small white flowers.

His face was made up with thick black lashes and a red fading line under his eyes, winging out of the corner to underline a black wingtip. Unlike in the previous pictures where he seemed bored, the Zero in front of him resembled the Zero Kaname knew very well.

The sassy, one hand on hip stance with composed yet somewhat arrogant expression was so much like the hunter he was now. The same hunter Kaname was infatuated with.

No, it was more than that, but it was something Kaname had realized too late. Zero seemed intent on avoiding him. Not only him, but everyone else while he was at it too. From what he heard from Yuuki, he was barely in class, and even if he was, he was either reading a book with a pale, troubled expression or sleeping. It seemed like he was also avoiding her, to her regret.

Kaname didn't blame him, since he had said honestly that he would need time to adjust to Yuuki's status. In the back of his mind, he found it rather cruel from his sister that though she said that she understood him, she was obviously longing for Zero's attention. She wanted it almost as desperately as Kaname wanted it.

The pureblood king didn't know who was crueler. Yuuki for knowing Zero's feelings, not responding to the and yet still expecting him to keep on lavishing her with his attention and protection.

Or maybe Zero was the cruel one, staying unaware of the two last surviving Kuran's that were completely entranced by him, both starving for his attention. One for the warm feeling his feelings gave her and the other for the way he made him feel normal.

Kaname realized that he was just as cruel to both of them. On one side, he made Yuuki his fiancée to please the vampire society and get them off his back, despite knowing that he couldn't give her what she wanted. At the same time, he selfishly kept dragging the one he longed for into the bed he was supposed to share with his fiancée.

He realized that Zero felt extremely guilty towards Yuuki for this reason, yet Kaname kept exploiting the lust the pureblood knew the hunter felt towards him. Over and over again, Kaname had disregarded Zero's guilty conscious, overwriting it with well-placed words and sensual, silent promises written out by hands on skin.

It had taken some time for Kaname to place these feelings he never thought he'd ever have. Yet here he was, so extremely tempted to call it a simple word to describe something so overpowering. Love.

It was so very unlike the flimsy whimsical form of feelings that humans referred. It wasn't nearly as romantic as that which humans liked to call soulmates. What he felt for Yuuki was also love, but more of a protective sisterly love. Something Haruka and Juuri had hoped would grow to the same love they had shared.

What Kaname felt for Zero was different. It was darker and deeper. A simple longing of the joining of their flesh that had grown out into the almost obsessive need for the other to just be by his side.

The treacherously lewd thoughts of the hunter at his mercy always in the back of his mind, right next to the simmering flame of possessiveness. A deep need to clip he wings of the bird he so much liked to watch, just to be sure that nobody else would ever get to see its beauty. Just to be sure that Zero would be his and no-one else's.

Yet at the same time, there was also the wish and the hope that Zero would continue to be free, moving according to his own wishes, to keep surprising Kaname with his actions. He wanted to go with Zero, see what he saw and feel what he felt.

He wanted to know how Zero managed to be maintain his own person and his own freedom, even when the world seemed intent on crushing him after taking away his family so cruelly.

Selfishly, he hoped that Zero would see him as someone he could trust. Someone to seek support from and to came back to, out of his own free will, even when the dark part of his mind wanted nothing more than to chain the hunter down. To lock him up far away in a place only Kaname knew off, regardless of what the hunter himself wanted.

Kaname guessed that this, too, was a form of love. Maybe the only form of love a twisted being like himself was capable of.

A knock on his door brought Kaname out of his thoughts, making him put the picture between the small stack of paperwork on his desk, hiding it from view. By the presence he could feel behind the door, Kaname recognized it as his sister.

"You can come in, Yuuki" he said and the door opened carefully.

"Onii-sama, I hope I'm not disturbing you" she said as she peeked inside the office. Kaname smiled and shook his head, making a motion to invite her inside. Yuuki closed the door behind her and walked closer to the desk, her eyes flittering to the chessboard where a white knight stood center.

"What did you come to me for, Yuuki? Are you thirsty?" Kaname asked, already moving to unbutton his tie.

"Oh no! It's not that!" Yuuki said as she raised her hands in a dismissing gesture, bringing the attention to the package in her hand, as if she had forgotten about it. As if it wasn't big enough.

"Actually, I'm here to ask for a favor" she said and scratched the back of her head.

"What is it?" Kaname asked, slightly interested at what could be underneath the flowered wrapping, but more focused on the favor his sister would ask of him.

"Since Aidou-senpai and Shiki-senpai found where Zero lives, I thought to go visit him to give him a house warming gift. But until now, I haven't found the time, with Souen-senpai and Aidou-senpai's lessons" she explained and smiled shyly.

"That was why I wanted to ask you if maybe you'd have time to go deliver this for me. I know it's an inconvenience for you to do something so simple, but I've noticed that you've been very busy lately and that you've also been very tired. I thought that maybe you could take a break and get some fresh air. But if you'd rather not-"

"Yuuki" Kaname gently stopped his sister's rant, trying not to sound too eager.

"I'll do you this favor, if you want me to. You should focus on your lessons, since they are more important" Kaname said and Yuuki smiled.

"Really? You would do that? You won't mind?" she asked and Kaname gave a nod.

"Thank you very much, onii-sama. Then I will leave this with you" she said and placed the gift on the settee next to Kaname's desk.

"I hope Zero will accept it" she said before making a bow and bouncing out of the room before Kaname could even answer. Still, Kaname was happy. He finally had an excuse to go see the hunter.

The news of Zero moving out of the dorms and off school property completely, had been a shock. When Aidou had stormed into the moon dorm, ranting about how Zero wouldn't be able to cook for him anymore, Kaname hadn't believed it at first.

He had gone to confirm it with the chairman, who had given him a look as though he knew something Kaname didn't. Off course, Zero still came to school and did his guardian duties, but it was painfully obvious that he avoided any and all contact with all vampires. There wasn't even the slightest eye-contact.

Kaname had lost count of how many times he had looked at the silverette, hoping that at any second, their eyes would meet. Just that would have been enough for him, yet it hadn't happened.

It had taken a few days before Aidou had requested for a leave out of the dorms in order to search for Zero. He had admitted that he had been worried after catching the hunter in the toilets where he had been sick. Kaname had let him go without much ado, not even blinking when Shiki had joined the blonde aristocrat.

The two had come back three days later, satisfied with a full stomach and an address. Yet Kaname had somehow felt… scared to seek the hunter out. He wasn't used to it, and thus found excuses not to go and face his fear.

He had drowned himself in work and 'what if's' to the point he felt like he was turning into a completely different person. A weak individual, scared of rejection of someone he used to hate, yet now loved. When he had felt that, he had told himself that as soon as he got a decent excuse, he would go and see the hunter for himself.

Yuuki had given him that excuse, thus now he stood in front of a dark wooden door in a building that seemed so-so, especially compared to the luxury he was used to. No, compared to the luxury Kaname was used to, the hallway he was standing in was practically run down.

Taking a nervous breath, Kaname raised his free hand to knock on the door. However, before his knuckles could even make contact with the wood, an approaching presence had him freezing in place.

"Kaname" Zero's voice came, his surprise audible as well as visible.

"Zero" Kaname said, not even feeling an ounce of shame at the relief just as clearly hearable in his own voice.

"What are you doing here?" Zero asked as he cautiously walked closer, his black trench-coat billowing softly behind him, reaching a little past his knees.

"Am I not allowed to be here?" Kaname asked as Zero pushed his key into the lock, not answering until the door clicked open.

"Take off your shoes" he said resigned and Kaname didn't know if he felt pleased or not. Obviously, it was not the reaction his mind had conjured up, but then again, even he himself had been amused, if not disturbed, by the overly happy hunter that his imagination had presented him.

Kaname followed inside after the hunter, taking off his shoes as told and hanging his coat on the coat rack on the wall next to the door. From the gun strapped to Zero's ribs, Kaname could tell the hunter had just returned from a job.

Internally, he patted himself on the back for his timing as he followed the hunter further into the apartment, taking it all in. To him, it was small. Extremely so. But the design was to his tastes. It was minimalistic with only the basics, yet all with a rustic, homey feel to it.

"Here" Kaname said as he held out the package, drawing the hunter's attention.

"What?" Zero asked, looking at the gift as if it would attack him at any second. Kaname thought he was a bit too on guard, but then again, he was nervous too. He almost laughed at himself and at Zero too.

They could easily handle a whole pack of blood-thirsty level E's, a psycho pureblood and the vampire society. Yet, when they faced each other in this moment, they were too nervous and on guard. At least Kaname was a bit calmer at the realization that Zero was just as nervous.

"It's a house-warming gift from Yuuki. I thought about bringing flowers, but figured you'd shoot me for it first chance you got" Kaname said and Zero looked dubiously at the gift before seemingly giving in, accepting it.

"You got that right" he said and put the gift on the table.

"I take it you're going to stay for dinner" he said and Kaname gave small smile.

"If you'll have me" he said and Zero gave a slight nod with tight lips before moving into the kitchen. Kaname took place in the sofa and tried not to watch too obviously as Zero moved around in the kitchen. It was after he placed a tray in the oven that he took the gift and took a seat in the one-seater.

The silence was slightly awkward but both males dealt with it as Zero unwrapped his present, only to release a string of curses foul enough to make any sailor turn in his grave.

"I'll shoot her" he said and Kaname looked at him.

"Please don't. You'll start a war" he said and Zero huffed.

"Honestly, did she have to take this picture of all the other ones that fucker has taken in his whole life" he said as he stood up. Despite his rejection towards the gift, he did place the set of four framed photographs on the antique white dresser against the wall.

All pictures were framed with simple wood, two painted in an old lavender color, and two others in a pastel green color. The medium sized purple frame held a picture of the late Kiryuu family, one of the very few. The smaller purple frame displayed a picture of Zero and lily, one that was unknowingly taken, most likely, since Zero was smiling.

The smallest of the pastel green frames showed a picture of Kaien, Zero and Yuuki on the day of their entrance in the cross Academy. But even Kaname could tell that it was the picture in the largest green frame that had drawn out Zero's vulgar cussing.

In the picture was a young Zero and Ichiru, both crossdressing. Ichiru wore a purple off shoulder corset top with a tutu that faded from purple to white towards the rim, slightly resembling a flower. Zero on the other hand wore a gold off shoulder corset top with strips of fabric falling over the top of a light pink tutu like an upturned oriental lily.

They each wore white socks that stopped below the knee with heels in the same color as their tulle skirt, tied with a bow in the front. Their headdress were also in their representing color, made up out of large flowers on each side with silver chains and colored beads dangling down from it, mixing in with their flowing long hair. Both of them wore clear fairy wings on their backs, that reflected the light in a rainbow.

For once, both of them were smiling as they hugged each other. Even the composed Zero wore a smile as he looked at his brother who was obviously laughing.

Kaname was curious, but he waited until after they had eaten before trying to ask. He didn't even have to, as Zero had seen his curiosity.

"It was the last day. That picture was the very last one to be taken, which is the reason why I look so relieved" Zero explained soft without away from the picture.

"It's hard to imagine that a few days later, everything would fall apart" Zero said and stood up to walk closer to the pictures. Kaname felt guilty for what he had done now that he saw how much it had scarred the hunter. But back then, he couldn't have known this would happen. He also had a feeling Zero had a hunch about what Kaname had done.

The pureblood rose from the sofa and walked up behind the silverette, softly sliding his hands onto Zero's hips, feeling the urge to apologize for his younger self's actions, yet swallowing it down. He knew it would do no good, since it wouldn't turn back time and neither would it bring back Zero's family.

"Kaname, don't" Zero said soft and Kaname frowned as he looked down on the silverette, who had his eyes closed.

"Don't, what?" he asked and Zero shook his head lightly, laying his hand over Kaname's to remove it from his hip.

"We can't do this anymore" he said and Kaname felt something chill inside his chest.

"You're engaged to be married to my best friend and adoptive sister. Whether she's pureblood or sealed, it doesn't change" Zero said and Kaname knew that Yuuki would burst into tears if she'd heard it, glad that Zero still thought that way about her.

"I can't betray her anymore, Kaname" Zero said and turned around to walk away and put distance between them. Distance Kaname didn't want and wouldn't allow. He grabbed Zero's wrist and pulled him back into his arms, back to chest.

"Don't, Zero. Don't do this" he said into the silver locks as he tried to find something to say that wouldn't be entirely stupid. God, how Zero reduced him to a bumbling idiot who couldn't figure out what to say.

"Don't get me wrong, Kaname. I don't regret what happened between us, even though I know I should. We both should. We should be down on our knees in front of Yuuki, letting her behead us for what we did" Zero said and Kaname closed his eyes.

"And what if I don't want to? What if I don't want what we have to stop?" he asked and Zero released a soft, humorless laugh.

"The relationship of a courtesan and a benefactor?" he asked and Kaname tightened his arms once again as Zero tried to move away. While Zero was speaking the truth, it didn't change the fact that Kaname felt bad about it, yet didn't want to let go either.

"It doesn't matter. If you do not want me in your bed anymore, I can't change that. Just" Kaname said and couldn't stop his breath from shaking as it left his lungs.

"Just don't leave me. Don't ignore me and don't act like what we had meant nothing. I don't only crave your body or your blood, Zero. I crave your company. The freedom you give me to let my guard down and to forgo all pretenses I have to keep up every second of everyday. Don't take away the freedom after you've showed me it. That's just cruel" Kaname said and Zero turned around in his arms.

"I got it" he said and lifted Kaname's head to look him in the eye.

"I'll stay by your side, but not in your bed" he said and Kaname leaned down slowly, breathing a soft sigh of relief when Zero didn't reject the press of his lips.

"Then let me hold you for one last time" he said as he pulled away and Zero eyes drifted from Kaname's left eye to his right before he took a step back to take Kaname's wrist and lead him to the bedroom.

"One last time" he said soft and allowed Kaname to hold him. Not to have sex with him, but to make love to him. If it was a last time, he might as well.

"Sing for me" Kaname whispered as he held Zero in his arms, their bodies cuddled up under thin sheets while the balcony door were open, billowing the sheer curtains as hummid air filled the room.

" _One day I talked to old man in ragged clothes. I was walking near the harbor he stood on the docks. He told me about the special country, far away it is. And now it's like something has burst inside me._

 _Alta Mira, is the adventure land. Alta Mira, my mind carries me there. Alta Mira, is the adventure land. Alta Mira, my mind carries me there"_ Zero sang softly as his head rested on Kaname's chest. The pureblood closed his eyes, listening as Zero's voice drifted through the night before they fell asleep.

The next morning, Kaname woke up to an empty bed. Sensing Zero in the kitchen, he pulled his clothes back on and entered the living space to find the hunter sitting at the breakfast bar, looking with a grimace at his blood tablets. Kaname stepped up behind the silverette and held out his wrist.

"If you're hungry, take whatever you need" he said and Zero glanced up at him.

"No, I'm fine. Just almost out of them" he said as he shook the black and red box.

"Zero, you haven't drank from me in 11 weeks" Kaname held on and Zero sighed.

"Cross and Toga have been pitching in. I don't need your blood, Kuran" he held on and Kaname gave a lock of Zero's hair a sharp tug.

"Ka-na-me" he said and shook his head.

"Even friends can call each other by their first name. Now, don't be stubborn and drink" he said as he made a cut in his wrist. Zero sighed before gently taking Kaname's hand in his and biting down on the inside of the pureblood's wrist.

Kaname couldn't resist entwining their fingers, waiting for Zero to take his fill, which was sooner than normal. Judging by the way Zero's eyes were glued to the healing wound, he didn't have nearly enough, but refused any more.

"You're feeding Yuuki too. I'll survive" Zero said and Kaname felt slightly disappointed yet proud by the self-control the hunter showed. As if to make up for the lack of blood, Zero dove into a bowl of yogurt with fresh fruit before they left for school again.

At cross-over, Kaname saw that Yuuki was in seventh heaven while Zero seemed to act normal towards him when he handed back the refilled box of blood tablets. Yet Kaname couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Could he really let go of Zero, even if it was only the fact that they didn't sleep together anymore?

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! ^^


	10. Tenth chapter

Disclaimer:: I Don't own anything but the story :)

* * *

"Remember, Kiryuu-kun! Stay away from the junk-food! And don't go too crazy on missions! Honestly, kids these days, thinking they're hot shit" the old lady said as she swung her walking cane in the young hunter's direction, who desperately avoided it. Zero swore that it was a god-damned weapon in her hands.

"Arima-san! Please don't use your cane like that. You _will_ hurt someone with it" he said because they all knew the little lady didn't need to use a cane, but hid a sword in it. The knot on top of her hear was swaying dangerously as she jerked her head towards her old friend.

"And you! If you call me all the way over here, you better have something edible ready! If I have to cram down what you prepared, I'll drop dead on the spot! Boy, how have you survived so long?!" she asked as she looked back at Zero, the sound of her geta's hitting the floor drowned out by her voice.

"I wonder about that myself sometimes" Zero admitted and Kaien started crying.

"So cruel, my son!" he cried but was hit over the head with Arima's cane, to Zero's amusement.

"Don't act so stupid, Kaien. You'll get wrinkles" she said and looked back in front of her.

"Or cut up" she warned and Zero bit on his lip not to laugh. And here he thought he was violent. Zero stopped by the chairman's residence to make himself a sandwich before getting to work on his guard duties. However, before he could begin, he felt someone wait for him in the forest.

"What do you want" Zero said as he stopped in his tracks. Aidou stepped out from behind a tree and looked at Zero with a serious expression.

"I'm just going to come out and ask it. Are you pregnant?" Aidou asked blunt and Zero slowly chewed before taking another bite, not answering and just looking at the blonde aristocrat.

Zero was not going to deny the existence of the little person inside of him. Especially not when he could feel it moving around. He was just surprised that it took this long for anyone to notice.

"How long?" Aidou asked and Zero finished off his sandwich before answering.

"Twenty-one weeks" he said and Aidou's eyes widened.

"Five months?!" he said and Zero shrugged, as if it didn't matter much. But in all honesty, it did. All thoughts that he might have had about adoption before, had flow out of the window the first day he had felt the baby move. He was attached, painfully so. When he had told Kaien, the ex-hunter had just smiled as if he had expected it. And he probably had.

"Y-you can't be! You don't even have a bump!" Aidou said and Zero sighed as he walked closer to the blonde to grab his hand. With a straight, if not slightly annoyed face, he placed the hand on his stomach, where there really was a bump, even if it was wasn't sticking out like people expected to at 5 months.

Zero watched, inwardly amused, as Aidou's expression changed. Morphing from shock to interest, into pleasant shock as he felt a light kick against his palm.

"It kicked!" he said as he looked up at the silverette with sparkling, wide childish eyes.

"He kicked" Zero corrected and Aidou grabbed Zero's wrist to tug him along to the school-building.

"Hey, I need to work, idiot" Zero said and Aidou glanced over his shoulder.

"And I need to ask questions, so we're going to an empty classroom! How did I not notice you were an omega?!" he said, more to himself. Zero recognized that the blonde was already off in his own world and just gave up on struggling. The sooner Aidou had asked his questions, the sooner Zero would be done.

At first, there were easy questions, the normal ones you ask pregnant people. Some Zero answered, some Zero told Aidou to go fuck himself. Of course he wouldn't tell him who the father was.

Zero's head would roll if fan-boy no.1 ever found out his precious King Kaname fucked him and knocked him up. It was at least half an hour later that Aidou seemed to realize something.

"How are you feeding?" he asked and Zero leaned back against the desks behind him, Aidou sitting on the desk next to him on the line they were sitting at.

"Blood tablets, mostly. Kaien and Toga pitch in sometimes, but I don't want to take too much in case I can't stop" Zero said and Aidou frowned.

"That's no good, Kiryuu! You're nurturing a vampire who needs blood as much as possible" Aidou said and Zero rested a hand on his stomach subconsciously, like he had been doing for the past weeks.

"Are you forgetting that I'm born a hunter and that vampire blood isn't the only things coursing through my veins? I just met with my doctor for the monthly tests. He is vampire, yeah, but there's part of him that's hunter and thus accepts the nutrients of the food I eat" Zero said and looked away.

"Besides, I'm not stupid. I worried about it too. But Arima-san told me that it's okay to eat human food as long as I ingest blood too. I'm not the first case of vampire-hunter pregnancy that she's seen, no matter how much that puts you off" he said and looked back at the blonde when a pale wrist was practically shoved into his mouth. What was it with people forcing him to drink, honestly!

"What?" Zero asked as he looked at the blonde.

"Suck, Kiryuu" Aidou said and Zero deadpanned. In all honesty, yes, he was thirsty. Parched, almost. But there was just something bugging him.

"You sure you want to do that, Aidou? You know I'll be able to read your inner most feelings, right?" he said and allowed his eyes to bleed red.

"If you're sure, I'll take you up on the offer, because no matter how much I don't like drinking blood, I'll do it for him. But unless you're not sure, I won't and I'll wait until I can get some from either Kaien or Toga, it won't change a thing" Zero said and Aidou huffed as he narrowed his eyes.

"Let me tell you something, Kiryuu. Vampires, especially ex-humans, need more blood than those born vampire. As you can tell, the blood of Kaien Cross, no matter how heavy his vampire influence is, is insufficient to last you three days. Since you said that you only take a little, I'm guessing it lasts even less. Born vampires on the other hand, have thicker blood, meaning that less is needed to go longer" Aidou said and looked smug.

"Besides, you want to keep your pregnancy a secret for as long as possible, so you won't blab about what you read in my blood. What would happen when they were to ask you why you drank my blood?" Aidou said and leaned forward until he was next to Zero's ear.

"You don't even need to tell me who the father is for me to know" he said soft and Zero tensed.

"I'm more observant than I look" Aidou said and he sat back straight, still a smug smirk on his face.

"So, you keep my things a secret and I'll keep yours" he said and offered his wrist once again.

"Do we have a deal, Kiryuu?" he asked and Zero rolled with his eyes as he took the blonde's wrist.

"You're a shithead, you know. I might try to poison you next time you decided to come over for food" Zero said before he gently sank his teeth into the pale thin wrist of the ice manipulator. He might not be the most pro-vampire person, but he didn't want to cause any unnecessary pain.

Aidou was right, though. The power and energy his blood gave Zero was better, stronger. Zero could practically feel the blood go straight to the banana sized fetus in his uterus.

While it was not nearly as delicious or potent as Kaname's blood was, Zero noticed that, funnily enough, Aidou's blood had a fresh, cool hint to it. Zero was about to pull back after a few gulps but Aidou held his head down.

"That shouldn't be enough. I can take it, so go ahead and take your fill, stubborn fool" Aidou said and Zero didn't need to be told twice. He closed his eyes as he continued to suck and swallow on a calm but efficient tempo.

"You know, for an ex-human, your bite is surprisingly painless and clean. In fact, it's almost sensual" Aidou commented and Zero couldn't resist the dry look he sent the blonde, who was looking at him as if they weren't doing something rather intimate. But in all honesty, it did help to stave off the awkwardness.

"It's better than Yuuki's" Aidou said and Zero rolled with his eyes.

"No, I'm serious. Not to try and flatter you so I can come eat your food safely again, but her bite is rather harsh. Or maybe that was because she had just awakened? I don't know, but it was rather painful, with the grinding teeth and all that. I'm not even talking about how messy it was" The blonde said, easily falling into a monologue as Zero drank until he pulled away.

"In the beginning, it's hard to find the right amount of force that is needed to pierce skin. As human, it's rather hard to bite until you draw blood, so it's easy to misjudge the sharpness of teeth" Zero said as he leaned back, licking his lips before smirking as Aidou cleaned his wrist with a handkerchief even if Zero hadn't spilled more than a few drops as he had retracted his fangs.

"Did you know that you taste like mint?" Zero asked and Aidou looked startled.

"Like mint?" he parroted and Zero nodded.

"Yeah, you know those small blue square mints that are crazy strong. Strong enough make your eyes water and give you a full body shudder? It's like that's been melted down and mixed in with your blood" Zero said and Aidou looked at his wrist.

"No way. Why can't I taste my own blood?" he asked himself and Zero shrugged, trying not to pay too much attention to the information he had accidentally gotten from the feeding.

"And I really like those mints too" he said and Zero snorted.

"Currently, I'm more in the mood for a nice big slice of apple cake. With chocolate sauce poured over it" he said and Aidou huffed.

"If you're making it, give a yell. I'll be there to help you get rid of it" he said and Zero gave a soft chuckle. Honestly, he didn't know what kind of relationship he had with Aidou, but it was most likely the most civilized, spare from Kaname, who was his baby-daddy and Yuuki who was his best friend and adoptive sister.

"I'll make it tomorrow. Then the mission I have will take off the calories" Zero said and Aidou looked tired as he dropped his forehead in his hands.

"You're still hunting E's even in your state" he said as if he hadn't expected anything else.

"Yeah, I am. It's my job and I can't just live off the money that's given to support me from the government" Zero said and rubbed his stomach in a soothing motion as he felt a series of kicks.

"Are you at least careful?" Aidou asked and Zero snorted.

"What's this? Hanabusa Aidou is worried about me? Is that frozen heart inside your chest melting, or did some of your brain-cells freeze to death?" Zero taunted and Aidou huffed.

"It's not only your life you're responsible for, idiot" he said and Zero gave a soft, barely there smile at his stomach.

"I know. Cross put me on guard duty at the hunter day care/orphanage. I don't actually take missions, even though I would like to" he said and Aidou laughed.

"I'm sorry, but that name just sounded so weird. Hunter day care/ orphanage. AH!" Aidou cried and looked at the silverette.

"A name! I forgot to ask, but do you have a name?" he asked and Zero slouched a little.

"Hmm, I've got a few in mind, that have already dwindled down to half, since I know it's a boy. Hayato, Shuu and Ren. But I'm leaning more towards the last" he said and Aidou hummed.

"You've still got time, but you should choose to go with what you feel best with. Christ, I never thought this day would come" Aidou said and pushed his hair back.

"I'm talking with Kiryuu about babies" he said and both vampires grimaced.

"No, don't say it. It makes it more real" Zero said and Aidou stretched his arms above his head.

"But at least I got to see a side of you that's not all glaring and shit. I'm surprised by how human you were just now" he said and Zero deadpanned.

"What? Up until now, you thought I was some kind of demon or what?" he asked and Aidou looked away guiltily.

"I thought that maybe you had some demonic blood in you, yeah. I mean, come on! Even Kaname-sama admitted that your glare is rather scary" Aidou said and Zero smirked.

"Good. Keep thinking that way" he said and they stayed there, relax and comfortable until they felt someone at the door of the classroom.

"Aidou and Zero, how rare to see you two together" Kaname said and the two stood up, Aidou luckily having drawn away his hands before they had felt the pureblood approach.

Zero noticed something in Kaname's eyes and stance that he recognized as jealousy, but refused to let himself think longer on. It wouldn't do to nurture hope on something that was not supposed to happen.

On the way back to the moon dorms, Zero walked next to Kaname, calmly talking about something without any real purpose until they reached the gates.

"Zero, I was gifted with a bottle of Merlot I'm sure would be to your taste" Kaname said, leaving the invitation unspoken but clearly open.

"No!" Aidou cried and Zero deadpanned as Kaname narrowed his eyes at the blonde noble.

"I-I mean" Aidou stuttered, looking at the silverette to right his mistake.

"I've got to get home in one piece, Kaname. But save it for me" Zero said and Kaname looked disappointed but hid it well.

"Very well. Come whenever you find the time" Kaname said and the gates slowly closed.

"Ah! Kiryuu, I'll come over tomorrow!" Aidou quickly said, not noticing the glare Kaname was sending him until it was too late.

"Idiot" Zero said dry as he turned around and walked home. As Aidou had so recklessly said in front of an abandoned-puppy-mode Kaname, the blonde came over the next day. As soon as Zero had opened the door, Aidou had pointed at him.

"We're going out. Grab your coat and let's go" he said and Zero raised an eyebrow.

"What?" he said rudely dry and Aidou placed his hands in his hips.

"How's your nursery?" he asked and Zero glanced back at the door of the spare room, which was still empty.

"Exactly, you have no idea! So I figured we'd go and take a look around so you can get an idea. You're already half-way, you need to start thinking about these things, geez" Aidou said, having spotted Zero's reaction.

In all honesty, Zero had wanted to go, but hadn't dared to go alone and had been too prideful to ask Toga and not nearly desperate enough to ask Kaien. Zero grabbed his coat and strapped on his holster before covering it and following Aidou out of the door.

"Seriously, first you're letting me drink your blood, then you skip all your classes with me and now you want to take me out shopping? Don't tell me you've got a crush on me, because I will crush your balls if you do" Zero said and Aidou spluttered, his face bright red.

"Oh no, you have a pregnancy fetish or something" Zero said, only making it worse as they stepped outside.

"I do not! God, I'm just trying to help, do you have to be such a dick?! Being pregnant is not an excuse to be world's biggest asshole, you know" Aidou finally managed to get out and Zero smirked.

"Aren't you glad I'm not having actual mood-swings. I might have actually shot you if I had" he said and Aidou huffed.

"Stupid hunter" he muttered but the bickering fell away after it, making room for something more relaxed, yet curiously tense. Zero, though glad that there was someone who knew about his situation, felt a bit tense as to why Aidou was helping him. It was only after they had entered a store and had been looking around for a bit that Zero decided to speak up.

"Aidou, why are you helping me?" he asked blunt and Aidou looked up from where he was inspecting a crib.

"Because it is _his_ child that you're carrying" he said as he stood up.

"I understand your reasons for wanting to keep it quiet, even for him. But I know that despite the fact that he seems rather cold and composed, I know that he would only want the best for his child. I can't do much for him, but I will try to give his child what it needs when he can't yet" Aidou said and Zero looked at the crib.

"But I'm not Yuuki" he said and Aidou give him an annoyed look.

"You know, for someone who's supposedly already graduated according to Yuuki, you're pretty dumb. But then again, Kaname-sama is bad at expressing his feelings too" Aidou said and placed his hands on his hips.

"I think this one is good, though I'm not too sure about the design" he said and Zero looked at the crib again.

"Is it sturdy?" he asked and Aidou frowned as he once again checked.

"Well, yeah" he said and Zero turned away.

"Then I'll take it" he said simple and Aidou gaped slightly.

"That's how you pick things?! Oh dear lord! Leave the furnishing to me, okay! I'll take care of the furnishing, so go… do whatever. Go check with baby clothes or something, geez!" Aidou said and Zero glanced at him before looking away.

"I want a rocking chair" he said and Aidou blinked.

"A rocking chair? Okay, I'll see if I can find it" he said and Zero was off to the side that held baby-clothes. The rocking chair was a selfish, maybe useless request because his own home had had one.

Zero found himself be surprisingly picky as he sorted through the clothes, picking out a blue, a grey and a white onesie, followed by a checkered and a yellow kimono onesie. A grey one with cloud print was added to it almost carelessly before he moved on.

It was then that he noticed sets and added two complete ones to the chopping basket on his arm. Remembering the list the book had said he would need, Zero added two wearable blankets, a brown jacket, several sets of socks, a pair of knitted booties, and two hats, one blue and one grey.

His basket was almost half full as he put in another three sleepers, one striped, one animal printed and one light green. When Aidou joined him, he brought another basket, already putting in several bibs and burp clothes, nodding approvingly at Zero's basket.

"At least you're getting a bit picky" he said and turned back to the rack.

"Only the best for this child" he said convinced and Zero snorted but said nothing. To put it simple, they went to the cash register with two full baskets.

"So, which one of you two is expecting?" the young lady behind the counter asked as she looked from Zero to Aidou.

"He is" Aidou said and she smiled.

"Congratulations. I'm sure the baby will have beautiful eyes, with the choice of blue or purple" she said and both vampires blinked as they got what she meant.

"What?! No, no, no!" Aidou said as Zero grimaced, taking a step away from him.

"He's pregnant, but it's not mine. We're not in that kind of relationship! I'm just helping him" Aidou said and the lady smiled.

"Oh? Then, are you free tonight?" she asked suggestively and Aidou picked up on it, leaning forward.

"What blood type would you be then?" he asked with a smile and Zero wacked the back of his head.

"Don't do that in front of me, idiot" Zero said and Aidou huffed.

"Honestly, Kiryuu, you suck the life out of my evenings" he said and snorted at his own joke as Zero grimaced at the tastelessness of it. They walked out of the store with two bags full and the promise that the furnishing would be delivered to the address within the week. Zero looked at the stuffed bunny in his hands before putting it away in his bag.

When they got back to his apartment, Zero baked a large plate of apple cake like promised. He took two pieces out to eat now, one for himself and one for Aidou, while wrapping the rest of the pieces up for Aidou to take with him for the others of the inner circle, two pieces for Kaname.

"This will probably save my neck" Aidou said as he left and Zero honestly couldn't agree more.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :}


	11. Eleventh chapter

Disclaimer:: I do not own anything but the story! :}

* * *

A soft hiss left Zero as he felt a sharp jab to his ribs, trying not to flinch in front of the night-class. However, Aidou, who was walking next to him, noticed it and was by his side immediately.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Zero clicked with his tongue as he resisted the urge to rub his stomach.

"I'm fine. It was just a kick" Zero said and Aidou frowned. "Ribs again?" he asked and Zero gave a nod. He glanced back at the dark aura originating from a certain pureblood, but tried to ignore it as good as he could.

"Maybe you should sit down" Aidou said and Zero gave him an annoyed looked.

"Maybe you should go suck a dick. It's just a kick, like what has happened before. It's nothing new and it's a sign that he's alive inside there, so you should be rejoicing instead of being worried" Zero said and looked back in front of him.

"Besides, I won't be able to sit for a while. I don't even know why I'm supposed to be there for that whole puppet show" he said and Aidou huffed.

"Because Kaname-sama himself invited you there. Besides, it's the celebration of the treaty between vampires and hunters. You're both" he said and Zero scoffed.

"I'd rather be home, stuffing my face and trying to sleep" he said and Aidou frowned.

"You haven't been able to sleep?" he asked and Zero grimaced.

"He's lively and I can't find a decent position to sleep in. And when I finally find a good position, the little runt is pressing on my blather and I have to run to the toilet" he said and Aidou looked almost pitying.

"You know, I think you should tell him" he said and glanced back at the displeased pureblood walking behind them.

"He does have a right to know and be involved. I'm not trying to push you or something, but I don't think it's completely fair on him too" Aidou said and Zero sighed.

"I'm surprised he hasn't noticed yet, to be honest. That anyone hasn't noticed yet, for that matter. It's not like I can hide much, with the scent and all" he said and Aidou glanced down. At 28 weeks, Zero no longer fitted in his regular pants.

He wouldn't go as far as to say that he was feeling like he had swallowed a blown up balloon, but the stretch waistband of his black trousers was very welcome. Almost all of the T-shirts he owned in his closet were tightly stretched around his stomach area.

Luckily, he had found a button up that fitted large enough. Though there was no way he would close the blazer hanging over his shoulders. He doubted it would be possible anyway.

"Besides, I think it would be much crueler to tell him" Zero said and Aidou frowned in confusion.

"What am I supposed to say? Hey, dude, you knocked me up? And then what? Aidou, he's engaged to my best friend and adoptive sister. This shouldn't have happened in the first place, but I won't allow this to break Yuuki's heart" Zero said and Aidou looked at him.

"What about your feelings?" he asked and Zero turned to him.

"What about them? They have nothing to do with this. I've listened to my feelings before and this happened. I won't allow them to stand in the way of Yuuki's happiness again" Zero said and Aidou narrowed his eyes.

"A convenient excuse to hide the fact that you're scared, don't you think?" he said and Zero grabbed the collar of Aidou's shirt, lifting it up as he glared at the blonde aristocrat.

"So what? You seem to be pretty skilled in the art of making up excuses yourself. What right do you have to judge me?" he said coldly and frowned inwardly at the scared glint in Aidou's blue eyes as he tried to look defiant.

"Don't you think another person's life is more important than my case?" Aidou asked and while Zero felt a slight twinge of guilt at taking his own feeling out on someone who had done nothing but help him, he also couldn't help but feel that his words ticked him off.

"You two, can you please have a lover's quarrel somewhere else? Somewhere where it isn't in front of the place where a gala in honor of the treaty between vampires and hunters is being held?" Takuma's calm voice came with a smile and the duo looked at him as he pointed at the double doors of the building the government had rented for the occasion.

Both Aidou and Zero followed the appointed direction to see several vampires and hunters watching them wearily. The hunters were ready to fall into a battle stance, their fingers no doubt itching to grab for their weapons, while the vampires looked just as ready to fang out and spill blood. Zero released Aidou's collar, knowing better than to start a fight over personal problems.

"Sorry" he apologized and Aidou cleared his throat as he straightened his shirt and blazer.

"No, I was too nosy. I shouldn't have pushed your buttons" Aidou said and shook his head.

"I had forgotten how scary you were" he said and Zero scoffed.

"I had forgotten how annoying you could be, so we're even. But I do appreciate everything you've done for me" he said and Aidou grimaced and smiled at the same time, a weird combination that had Zero arching an eyebrow.

"Aw stahp! No, serious, you're creeping me out. Never apologize again" Aidou said and Zero grimaced.

"Yeah, I felt my stomach turn at it too" he said and continued walking, ignoring the shocked expressions of the inner circle.

"Kiryuu-san, is everything alright?" one of the hunters asked as soon as Zero was in hearing reach, a pointed suspicious look directed at the group of vampires behind him, mostly at Aidou.

"It's fine. Just a bit of bickering" Zero said and the three hunters immediately back off, taking enough with the silverette's words easily. Once they had walked inside, Yuuki stepped up next to the hunter.

"Since when do you have this much authority?" she asked curiously and Zero looked at her, about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"Because he's already been tagged as the future president" Kaito spoke up as he rested his arm on Zero's shoulder, looking down at the group of vampires with bored contempt.

"A future president who's late. Why the hell did you leave me alone with that freak? And why in the bloody hell is he knitting?" he asked as he turned to Zero, pointedly ignoring the vampires.

"He's still knitting?" Zero asked with a slight twinge of fear in his voice.

"According to Toga, he hasn't stopped and it's your fault. So do something about it, shithead. Preferably before he goes out there all crying about one thing or another, clutching to his knitting pins" Kaito said and Zero grimaced.

"Ugh, I got it. Where is that idiot" he said and Kaito was all too glad to lead the hunter away from the group of vampires, smirking over his shoulder at the pureblood that was staring after them. Like Kaitou had said, Kaien was in one of the back rooms, knitting and sniffing away.

"The hell are you doing?" Zero asked as he entered the room. Against the wall next to the window, Toga was rather quick to throw his cigarette through the open window as soon as Zero entered the door.

"Zero! My son! I already finished he blanket! But then I figured I'd make a matching sweater. One for you and one for the little one" Kaien said and Zero grimaced as Kaito and Toga snorted, turning away not to laugh at Zero's predicament. Zero couldn't refuse Kaien.

It had been hell when the ex-hunter had passed by with the two others to help Zero with the nursery, only to find everything already in place. It had taken hours for Zero to get Kaien to stop crying.

And even then it had only worked because of the fact that Zero had averted Kaien's attention by slyly mentioning that he still needed a blanket. Kaien had latched onto it ever since and was apparently still knitting away. Zero did not want a repeat of Kaien crashing down in tears again.

"Look, I already finished the little one's!" Kaien said and held up a small, multi-colored kimono wrap top with a purple rim. As Zero's expression fell into dread, Toga and Kaito couldn't hold it anymore as they burst out laughing.

"Why does looking at that make me hungry?" Zero asked and the two hunters laughed harder.

"Ah, right! I made sure all snacks are pregnant friendly, so you don't have to worry! But now that we're taking about that, we need to go open the evening" he said and finally put away the thing in his hands. Zero really had no other name for it, and didn't feel the need to name it either. It would only make it more real if he acknowledged it.

The four of them relocated to the largest room in the building, where the hunters and vampires were all waiting for the Presidents to open the evening. Toga and one of the vampire aristocrats were quick to open the evening with a few words.

Zero honestly couldn't care less as long as there was food and nobody was paying too much attention to him. His hope on a calm evening was disturbed when hunters came up to him to talk with him. Some he knew, some who wanted to get to know him. Some just bluntly jumped on his back like he was a climbing pole, but they were allowed to since Zero knew them from his temporary work-place.

There were also a few people who brought up his old stage-name, but he was quick to change the subject away from that. Some of the wives of hunters noticed his bump but never said anything as they noticed he was hiding it. At least not until they were alone and they could whisper him a few tips.

What Kaito had told him that the hunters change they behavior, depending on their leader, was true. Normally, not one of the people who had come up to him, would have even greeted him if the former president had still been in charge.

Yet now, Zero was starting to feel overwhelmed. He was tired and the little runt hadn't stopped moving in his stomach. Not to mention that he had to the bathroom, once again. Taking a moment to breath, Zero leaned against the wall in the hallway, vaguely hearing the chatter and soft music from inside the large room. It was almost a miracle that nothing had happened yet.

With a soft sigh, the hunter rested his hand on his stomach, rubbing it in an attempt to sooth the little kicker inside of him. He found himself humming an old lullaby even before he could stop himself, like had been happening a lot lately.

When footsteps resounded, he stopped all together, letting his hands fall limp next to his sides as he glanced up. So his senses hadn't been wrong.

"Taking a breather too, Zero?" Kaname asked and Zero hummed.

"It's a bit too annoying with all those people flittering around and shit" he said and let his head fall back against the wall, closing his eyes.

"There is a free room a bit further, let's go sit there" Kaname suggested and Zero hummed again, following the pureblood to the place that sounded like heaven at this point. He practically blessed himself that he wasn't dragging around a big bump like he had been women carry, but the lack of sleep was no joke.

He breathed a soft sigh of relief as he sat down on the sofa placed in the room and felt the cushion dip with the weight of the brunet as he sat down next to him.

"You look tired" Kaname commented and Zero rested his head back.

"I am tired" he corrected and Kaname looked at the door.

"Should I get Aidou? Maybe you're more comfortable with him around you now" he said and Zero noticed the bitter undertone in the pureblood's tone. Extremely misplaced, if you asked Zero.

"Why would you call Aidou? I've finally gotten freed of his mother-henning for a while" the hunter said and Kaname looked at him.

"You've been rather close to him lately. I haven't seen you this relaxed around another vampire" he said and Zero scoffed.

"You are a vampire too, and so is Yuuki" he said and Kaname kept his lips pressed tightly together as Zero studied him, recognizing the abandoned-puppy behavior.

"Kaname, are you jealous?" Zero asked, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Is it so weird?" Kaname asked blunt and Zero shrugged.

"Maybe. I mean, you don't have anything to be jealous about" he said and Kaname looked curious.

"So, you're not in that kind of relationship with Aidou?" he asked, clearly prying yet trying hard to hide it.

"No! God, no. Why does everybody keep thinking that" Zero said and pretended to be blind to the relieved sag of Kaname's shoulders.

"But you drank from him. More than once even" Kaname said and Zero sighed.

"Because of circumstances, yeah" he admitted and Kaname narrowed his eyes ever so slightly at the hunter.

"Is my blood not good enough anymore?" he asked and Zero clicked with his tongue.

"It's not that, Kaname. But we both know what me drinking your blood leads to. It's something we're not doing anymore" Zero said and Kaname crossed his legs.

"I don't mind" he said and Zero looked up at him, ignoring the heat spreading like a twinge through his body.

"Besides, I think I have myself in control more than that" Kaname said, locking his eyes with Zero's.

"But I don't" the hunter said and wanted to turn his head away as Kaname captured his chin.

"That's nonsense" he said as he turned the hunter's head back towards him.

"You have more self-control than anyone else I know, even when it comes to that. What is the real reason you are avoiding me? What are you hiding from me?" Kaname asked and Zero slapped away the brunet's hand, feeling an old longing raise its head like it did every-time Zero's mind wandered to the pureblood.

"If I'm hiding something, it means it's none of your business, don't you think" Zero said and moved to stand up.

"Zero" Kaname said softy as he gently grabbed the hunter's hand.

"Don't run away. You don't need to hide from me" Kaname said as he stood up too.

"No. It's from you that I need to hide most of all" Zero said soft as he kept his eyes on the wall in front of him, trying his hardest not to react to the way Kaname stood behind him.

"Why do you feel the need to hide from me, Zero?" the brunet asked and Zero sighed.

"Because this isn't fair on Yuuki. Nor is it fair on you. Besides, you said you would be okay with us just hanging around. I have no obligation to you and you don't have any to me. In the first place, that wasn't even the nature of our relationship. What we had, was just sex. I didn't need to explain myself towards you and neither did you have to explain yourself towards me. Nothing about that changed" Zero said and Kaname leaned down to Zero's neck, inhaling his muted scent of lilies and spices as he reveled in the full body shudder his actions caused. Zero cursed himself for reacting to what he knew Kaname's actions were trying to provoke.

"What if I want it to change?" Kaname asked against Zero's skin, knowing fully it was one of the hunter's weaknesses.

"What do you mean with that?" Zero asked and Kaname ran his fingertips down Zero's spine.

"What if I told you I want you, in every way possible?" Kaname asked and Zero felt a pang through his chest. Part of him wanted nothing more than to tell the pureblood, to just put his hand on his stomach like he had done with Aidou. But the more rational part of him urged him to take a step away.

To stop the brunet from saying another words that would cause his self-control to waver. To stop the brunet from taking another step on the path that would lead to Yuuki's heartbreak. Because he couldn't lie to himself, not anymore.

If Kaname told him that he had feelings for him, that he wanted Zero as much as the hunter wanted him, Zero would accept him. They would go back to their illicit relationship behind Yuuki's back and Zero would be crushed under the guilt.

Not only the guilt, but also the knowledge of what he would be putting not only Yuuki but also his child through. The rumors that would spread, the hateful looks, the fact that he would always be inferior to whatever relationship Kaname and Yuuki had.

Zero couldn't care less about any of that, if it hadn't involved Yuuki getting hurt. But he knew what the feelings of inferiority and envy could lead to. It had been the death of his family and had marked the start of his suffering. His and his brother's, since they both couldn't stop torturing themselves.

Zero didn't want that for his child and he'd rather die than see it happen. If that mean that he would take a step away from Kaname and keep him at arm's length, then so be it.

"Then I'd say go get your head checked" Zero said rudely as he stepped away from the warm chest he knew to be the perfect pillow.

"You have Yuuki, Kaname. You, no, we can't do this to her. Not anymore. Not again. It would only make everything that much worse" Zero said and turned around to look at the pureblood.

"Your priorities should be Yuuki, not whatever we had" he said and Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Have" he corrected and raised his hand to cup Zero's cheek.

"Don't use past tense for something that's not yet over. If you were really over us, you wouldn't have allowed me to get this close and reacted to me" he said and Zero couldn't deny it. Kaname was right and there was no point in denying something they both knew to be the truth.

"Or maybe you're just that desperate" Kaname said and the words felt like a slash to Zero's chest. How did it go from this to that?

"What?" he asked surprised and Kaname dropped his hand.

"You're desperate for attention and affection. Why else would you have so easily accepted my offer to begin with? Or Aidou's offer?" he said bitterly and Zero narrowed his eyes.

He understood that Kaname was jealous and that those feelings did make people say painful things they don't actually mean. But it hurt, and there was no denying that. Did Kaname really think so lowly of him? That he would lower himself to that level?

No, maybe he had. Even he thought it was suspicious how fast he had accepted Kaname's offer of his services in exchange for meals. Maybe he really was that lowly of a person.

"Was I just one of your other partners? One of the many challenges to see if you could conquer them with your looks, because you secretly enjoy seducing people and toying with their emotions? And now Aidou is your next victim? Is that it, or did you sleep with him already?" Kaname said and Zero's fist shot out, hitting him in the solidly in the solar plexus.

"Asshole" Zero said as he watched the pureblood slump through his knees. He paused at the door, knowing that Kaname had already woken up from his knock-out.

"Ever since I started having sex with you, I haven't slept with anyone else. While I agree that I'm no virgin, I'll still warn you. Insinuate that I'm a whore one more time and you'll never see me again" Zero said before slamming the door closed behind him.

A little voice in the back of his mind whispered at him that Kaname's insinuation was correct and they agreement had basically made him a whore, but he pushed it away again.

"Zero!" Yuuki called out across the hallway, her high heels resounding on the floor as she jogged up to him, the skirt of her dark green dress rustling around her knees.

"Have you seen Kaname-sama? I can't find him anywhere" she said and Zero felt another stab through his chest at her words.

"Third door on the left, the hallway to your right" Zero said and Yuuki touched his arm.

"Zero, are you okay? You sound off" she said and before she could pry further or before Zero could deny, the hunter running inside caught their attention.

"Ah! Kiryuu-san, we've got trouble" the older hunter said and Zero looked at him, taking the distraction with both hands eagerly.

"What is it?" he asked and the hunter glanced back over his shoulder.

"There was a duo of unidentified E's outside. They looked like they were out looking for a victim around here. One of our youngsters went after them alone before I could stop him" the hunter said and Zero gave a nod.

"I'll go after him. Go inside and inform Toga" he said and to his surprise, the hunter took the order easily, turning away with a nod.

"I'll come with you" Yuuki said and Zero turned back to look at her.

"No, you stay here. It's no good if two purebloods disappear at the same time. The hunters will become suspicious is something happens" Zero said and started walking away.

"Besides, I knocked Kaname out. I think he's a bit agitated so you shouldn't leave him alone" he said before he was off, easily picking up on the trail left by two hunting E's chased by an in-training hunter. He swiftly caught up to them and explained to the hunter in training to capture then rather than kill them.

With a simple hunter's charm, the two were subdued and brought back to the gathering, where a decision over their fate would be made. If they were too far gone, they would be put out of their misery. But if they were still coherent, they would either be tamed or if a noble was willing, they would be accepted into the vampire society as servants.

Zero's mind however was more with the words Kaname had said to him, ghosting through his brainpan and harking in on his chest. It was only when Aidou had placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, that Zero noticed there were silent tears running down his cheeks.

"It's the hormones" he said and Aidou took the excuse for what it was, leaving it at that.

"I'll take you home" he said soft and proceeded to walk him home in silence.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	12. Twelfth chapter

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything but the story ^^

* * *

Kaname felt, to put it bluntly, like shit. He had hurt Zero, said things to him he never meant. He hadn't even thought those things before. He knew very well that Aidou and Zero didn't have a relationship and never would. He had just gotten jealous, extremely so.

It had started first when he had smelled Aidou's blood and went to check it out since he had already been on the hallway. To find Zero drinking from Aidou, while he had been so stubborn to drink Kaname's, had been a blow that had been harder than he had expected.

From then on out, it only got worse. Aidou started skipping classes, or even skipping sleep, to meet up with Zero. He had spent time with the cooks, in the library and in the chairman's office, almost constantly muttering things to himself.

His eyes would always follow the silverette whenever he was in view, holding a certain hint of worry. Whenever Zero looked pale or unwell, Kaname had wanted to see what was going on with the hunter, yet Aidou had always been there first.

Sometimes, Zero would push the blonde away but other times, Zero would accept Aidou's help, disappearing with the two of them. It pissed Kaname off, to know that Aidou was more at Zero's side than he was.

That Aidou was the one feeding Zero and caring for him whenever he seemed down the weather. It angered Kaname so badly that he had fallen out against Zero. And now, he couldn't apologize.

Zero was obviously ignoring him, which didn't surprise Kaname since he deserved it after what he had said. Kaname had tried to reach out a couple of times, only to be rudely brushed off by Zero turning his back to him.

Kaname couldn't do it. He just couldn't. He had thought that he would be able to be satisfied with just having Zero by his side, but he couldn't. Not after knowing what they could have. Not now that he loved Zero, like he never thought to love someone.

Yet Kaname had hurt him, because he had been feeling jealous. Jealous and left out of what seemed a secret between the Chairman, Zero and Aidou. Toga and Kaito also seemed involved, but Kaname couldn't care less about those two.

The other three felt like a cold stab in his chest, from Aidou the most. Of course, Kaname had tried to get Aidou to talk about it. But the answer had always been the same.

 _Ask Kiryuu about it. I made a deal with him to not tell his secret if he didn't tell mine_.

That angered Kaname even more. Aidou, the one who Kaname thought to be the last one to defy him, defied him for someone he always said to hate. Having enough of his own wimpy attitude, Kaname stood up, clenching the knight chess-piece in his hand.

He was going to talk to Zero to apologize and he wouldn't take being brushed off. Kaname was even willing to grovel if that was what was needed. Oh how amusing his game had become. He had wanted to control the knight like a puppet, yet the strings had wrapped around himself instead, changing the puppet master into the puppet.

He had been thoroughly entranced by the hunter to the point he was willing to put aside everything he was and should be, in order to just be forgiven by Zero. Yet Kaname couldn't find any faults in it.

Putting the chess piece back in the middle of the board, he grabbed his coat and slipped it on. Taking a leaf out of Aidou's book, Kaname skipped his responsibilities, leaving a stack of paperwork on his desk as he opened his window.

The walk to Zero's apartment wasn't too long, since the hunter didn't live too far. When he stood in front of the door, he paused. How funny that every time he stood in front of this door, he was nervous and needed a second to gather his courage to even knock.

"God-stubborn pregnant shitheads, sending me, _me_ , to the store for stupid ice-cream" Aidou's voice came and Kaname froze, letting the words sink in. Pregnant?

"Kaname-sama?!" Aidou said startled as he too froze in place. He flinched when burgundy eyes settled on him, wide in disbelieve.

"Y-you heard?" Aidou asked, slightly hunched as if he expected to be beaten up at any second.

"Pregnant?" Kaname repeated and Aidou grimaced as he looked away.

"Aaaargh! I'm done with this! Kaname-sama, please go inside and talk with him, the door is open. And take this, you'll be his favorite person in the world" Aidou said as he handed over the bag in his hand.

"I'm going back to the dorms. You two figure it out on your own" Aidou said before briskly turning around and walking away. Kaname took a second to shake out of his stupor feeling at the door to see if it was indeed open.

Not many people would dare to sneak in in a hunter's home, and if they did, they'd be in for a lovely surprise. But even so, Kaname felt that it was a bit too reckless to leave the door unlocked like that.

Walking inside, Kaname immediately noticed the soft singing voice that belonged only to Zero, coming from the open door which had always been the rare times Kaname had passed by. Walking closer, Kaname stopped in the door-opening, his eyes widened at the scene in front of him.

The room was white with subtle chandeliers against the walls, sheer curtains tied with a lavender ribbon in front of the window and soft ivory carpet in the middle of the floor. In the corner of the room next to the window, stood a white wooden rocking chair with an old-lavender colored pillow.

Against the wall was an antique white changing table that had a mirror hanging against the wall above it. The changing table was coordinated with the master-piece of the room.

In the middle of the room stood an antique tufted white crib, the inside filled by a grey mattress, the bottom decorated by an old-lavender curtain like cloth. Next to the crib was a white round basket filled with baby toys.

"Aidou, what's wrong. You're qui- oh, shit" Zero said, drawing Kaname's attention to him as he released a deep, heavy sigh.

"I'll kill that bastard tomorrow" Zero said as he placed his hand on the top of the changing table to stand up from where he was crouched in front of the bottom drawer.

Kaname's eyes immediately drew to the long-sleeved grey shirt was stretched over Zero's stomach area. While the bump wasn't exactly big, it was practically impossible to hide it. So why had Kaname not noticed sooner?!

He could sense it, and when he focused, he could even hear its heartbeat, so why had he never taken notice of it?! Had he really been that blind, or had Zero lied to him when he had said that he hadn't had sex with anyone after he started with Kaname?

"That better be pecan ice cream" Zero said as he passed the pureblood who seemed frozen in his place, snatching the bag out of his hands.

"Oh, maybe it won't kill him after all. The chocolate and caramel sauce just saved his god-damned life for another day" Zero said as he walked to the kitchen.

"Is it mine?" Kaname found himself asking as he finally followed after the hunter, who took out a bowl from the cabinet.

"Nah, I just got knocked up on my own" Zero said dry and scooped three balls of pecan ice cream in the bowl before pouring chocolate sauce and caramel sauce over it.

He seemingly took a second to think of something before adding a large amount of whipped cream before once again pouring the two sauces over it. Kaname swallowed as Zero took the bowl with a spoon to the sofa.

"Are you sure? It's been quite a while since the last time we had intercourse" Kaname said as he took place in the single seater, his eyes still glued to the bump in Zero's belly.

"I was already pregnant then" the hunter informed and Kaname's eyes widened.

"Back when we did it here for the last time, I was already eleven weeks into the first trimester" Zero said and Kaname did the math.

"That means that it's mine, and that right now, you're 31 weeks far? Beginning the eight month" Kaname said and Zero gave a nod as he shoved a spoon of solely whipped cream past his lips.

"Aidou found out and offered to feed me because I wasn't getting enough blood" Zero said and looked away to the wall in front of him.

"I could have given you blood. Enough for two, or even three if needed" Kaname said resolute and Zero looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Stop that. You were already feeding me and Yuuki. Having me take blood for two would have weakened you too much, and then what?" he said and looked away again.

"Besides, it's not something you should concern yourself with" he said and Kaname stood up.

"It's my child!" he said, raising his voice and Zero glared at him.

"But I'm not your fiancée" he snapped back and Kaname inwardly flinched back.

"You have Yuuki, Kaname. She is your fiancée and is in love with you from the bottom of her heart. Has been ever since she was a kid and we both know it. We're already scum for going behind her back like we did. The last thing she needs is an illegitimate child to remind her of how cruelly we betrayed her" Zero said and Kaname sat back down, taking a calming breath.

"I thought of putting him up for adoption, but I couldn't" Zero said, immediately relieving the tension in Kaname's shoulders.

"Him?" he repeated and Zero looked at him before nodding.

"It's a boy" he said and Kaname looked back at the bump, not really sure what he was feeling, but happiness was definitely strongest. Zero stood up, walking over to the dresser against the wall.

He opened a drawer to retrieve a map, which he handed to Kaname. Curious, he flipped it open to come to a stop, staring at the small black and white picture attached to the corner of the paper.

"It's every information and scans of my appointments. I told myself that if you ever found out, I'd give you that. Everything you need to know is in there" Zero said, the sound of his spoon clinking against the inside of his now empty bowl.

Kaname read through the medical reports of the past months, taking his time to take in each detail as Zero put his empty bowl in the kitchen again. When he sat down, Kaname immediately took notice of the soft hiss and he way Zero's hand rubbed his stomach.

"Is everything okay?" he asked worried and Zero sighed.

"Don't you start too, Aidou is already mother-hen enough for four. It's just a Braxton Hicks" Zero said and Kaname frowned.

"Braxton Hicks?" he repeated and Zero gave a nod.

"They're sort of practice contractions; you could call them. It's just a tightening of the inner muscles. It's not exactly painful, but more annoying and uncomfortable" Zero said and Kaname frowned.

"Practice contractions? Are you sure that's normal? You're only 31 weeks" he said and Zero sighed.

"In the back of the map is a book. Read it" he said and Kaname took his time to get to the back, frowning at the illustrations before reading the book through.

"You should go now. I'm tired" Zero said and stood up as soon as Kaname put down the map.

"Can I keep this?" the pureblood asked as he held up one of the loose scan pictures. Zero shrugged and put the map away again.

"Do what you want" he said and rubbed his stomach again.

"Another one?" Kaname asked and Zero shook his head.

"No, the little runt just can't sit still. Especially not when I'm about to sleep" he said and Kaname's unasked question lay on the tip of his tongue when Zero sighed.

"Go ahead" he said even before Kaname could utter his question. Still, it didn't make Kaname less eager or careful as he slid his hand onto Zero's stomach, almost immediately feeling something hit the palm of his hand.

Kaname looked down in shocked wonder as he continued to try and feel the child move. It was weird, knowing that there was something inside of Zero's body, feeling it move, despite knowing that it is not Zero.

It's part of him and part of Kaname, a different life created and growing inside Zero's stomach. It was a weird, yet euphoric thing to experience.

"From now on, drink from me" Kaname said and Zero sighed, obviously tempted to push Kaname away, yet not making a move.

"No. I told you before why, Kaname. At least listen to what I'm saying" Zero said and Kaname hummed as he shifted his hand further over the hunter's belly.

"I know what you said, but it doesn't feel right to have my child being nurtured by someone else while I myself a perfectly capable of providing enough" Kaname said and Zero glared at him.

"You might not believe me Zero, and this might not even be the right time, but I will say it anyway. I will say it as many times as I need to in order for you to believe me" Kaname cut the hunter off before he could open his mouth.

"I haven't done anything with Yuuki. I haven't touched her, or slept with her, or even thought of her. I haven't longed for her blood like I used to before. The only blood I desire, is yours" Kaname said and saw the recognition in Zero's pale lavender eyes as he seemed to recognize Kaname's feelings.

"But Yuuki" he said and stopped himself when Kaname's eyes raised to his.

"Yuuki is not satisfied by only my blood. I have given her my blood, but it is never enough for her. Part of her longs for yours, even though she has never tasted it" Kaname said and Zero frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked even as he himself knew what that meant.

"She's quite cruel, don't you think? Just as cruel as we were" Kaname said and gave an amused huff.

"Here we three are. Once, we were both fighting for the same girl, yet now everything has changed. You have me wrapped completely around your finger, Zero. You have me fumbling for words like a fool and tripping over myself in order to please you. To have all your attention for myself, selfishly and without regard of anything or anyone else. If I could, I would have locked you up in a house very far away from here that only I knew of. But I like seeing your freedom too much to act on the desire" he said and looked at Zero's eyes.

"I guess, in a way, that is also a form of love" he said and watched Zero's eyes widen to the largest size he'd ever seen. A blush rose to his pale cheeks, flushing them in light pink that stood out against his skin. His lips parted and closed again as he tried to form words. But before he was able to, his knees seemed to give out on him.

"Zero?!" Kaname said worried as he caught the hunter, holding him firmly up against his chest as the silverette pressed a hand against his forehead.

"Dizzy" he said soft and Kaname picked him up, ignoring the weak protest from the hunter. He carried him into the bedroom where he carefully placed him down on the bed.

"Do I need to get a doctor? The chairman? Someone else?" Kaname asked and held open his hand, already producing a bat to go send the message to Kaien as Zero caught his wrist.

"Cut it out, it's just dizziness, Kaname. It happens and it's normal. I've been low on sleep and you just shocked me" Zero said and rolled on his side to scowl at the pureblood.

"What the hell are you even thinking?! You shouldn't say such reckless things" he said and Kaname smiled softly as he retracted the bat to rest his hand on the hunter's cheek, worry still visible in his eyes.

"It's the truth, Zero. I'm hopelessly and madly in love with you and I don't feel like retracting that statement just because you think it is reckless" Kaname said and traced the cheekbone as it flushed again.

"Kaname, I" Zero started but stopped when Kaname's lips pressed softly against his.

"You don't need to answer now. I know you can't because of Yuuki and I know how you feel, so I'll wait" Kaname said as he leaned back again, sitting crouched next to the silverette.

"I'll wait for how long it takes for you to say it to me" he said and Zero turned his head away, into his pillow. Kaname said nothing and continued to sit by his side as a twinge of saltiness filled the air besides their own scents. It was a little while later that Zero caught his attention again as he touched Kaname's cheek with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't sit on the floor" Zero said soft, his eyes slightly red as he looked at Kaname, different feelings shimmering behind the depths of his eyes. Kaname didn't need to be told twice as he got into the bed behind the hunter.

"Promise me one thing, Zero" Kaname said as he stroked the hunter's side with the tips of his fingers.

"Don't drink Aidou's blood anymore. It makes me incredibly jealous and I can provide for both you and our child just as well, if not better" Kaname said, loving the way 'our child' rolled off his lips even if his mind was still struggling to catch up to the reality of it all.

"And if you're worried about Yuuki drinking from me, don't be. She hasn't for a couple of months. I didn't offer and she didn't ask" Kaname said and Zero ducked his head a little.

"I got it" he said soft and Kaname smiled.

"Good night, Zero" he said as he kissed the back of the hunter's neck. Kaname spend the whole night awake to watch over the silverette who was back in his arms. Maybe it was only for the night, but that was okay. He had made his feelings clear and he could wait, knowing that Zero felt the same but had more troubles with saying it out loud.

It between midnight and early morning that Kaname drifted off, waking up again to the scent of lilies and spices. The first thing he did was inhale deep, while the first thing Zero did was rush to the toilet, complaining about a kid on his blather.

"Zero" Kaname said as the silverette walked back into the bedroom, catching his attention.

"You should feed" the pureblood said and held out his wrist.

"Now?" Zero asked, looking for a second that he was going to be stubborn and refuse.

"You can choose between now or later" Kaname said and Zero sighed soft as he sat down on the bed again, taking Kaname's hand in his.

"Take as much as you want and need" Kaname said as he felt the hunter's fangs slide into his skin, piercing through the vein to let his mouth fill with blood.

Kaname couldn't held put feel something akin to pride as he watched Zero feed. He took great satisfaction in knowing that the subject of his affections, round with their child, was feeding from him. When Zero pulled back after drinking his fill, he looked slightly dazed, his cheeks a little pink.

Kaname smiled as he ran his fingers through silver locks, tucking them behind pierced ears before leaning in. He was weary off Zero's reaction as he pressed his lips softly against vaguely red ones, tasting his own blood. Zero didn't reject him, but he didn't seem very comfortable with it either. Until he just gave up and relaxed with a soft sigh, pressing back as he noticed Kaname wasn't moving away until he did.

Kaname was extremely good at getting what he wanted, and he wanted nothing more than Zero. He would just have to wait for him to say the words and admit that he was Kaname's.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	13. Thirteenth chapter

Disclaimer:: See previous chapter :p

Warning:: Delivery

* * *

Zero was restless. The cramps had been going on for quite some time, yet they didn't feel like Braxton hicks. They weren't exactly painful either, but more uncomfortable, so he just wrote it off and continued to rub his lower back when it happened. They had started around lunch, but were getting stronger.

It was only after a trickle of water ran down his legs that he realized that they were not Braxton Hicks contractions, but real ones. It was then that the contractions turned more intense to the point he actually had to breathe through them.

Rubbing his stomach through the overly large sweater he wore under his blazer to hide his bump as good as possible, he made his way to Toga's classroom. He paused in the hallway to lean against the wall, rubbing his lower back and taking deep breaths to pass through the contraction.

Taking another second to recover, he continued to the door of the classroom, where he knocked and didn't wait for permission before opening the door.

"Zero? Why are you interrupting?" Toga asked and Zero held a hand on the doorframe.

"I need to go" he said and Toga frowned.

"Yeah, you don't need to inform me of that. Go take a piss on your own" he said and Zero shook his head.

"No, I need to _go_. Now" he said and it took only a second for the hunter's coin to drop.

"Class dismissed. Do some self-study or something" he said as he dropped his book and walked up to the door.

"How long between?" Toga asked as he stepped on the hallway next to Zero, slightly unsure of what do to.

"Three to four minutes, I'd guess. My water just broke when I was patrolling" Zero said and Toga frowned.

"And you only now decided to come call me?! Are you an idiot?" he asked and Zero clicked with his tongue.

"I didn't think it started yet. I felt like it was different, but I wasn't really in pain like they said it would be" he said as he made his way to the infirmary where everything had been prepared for a delivery. For the past week, Arima-san had been stayed at Kaien's house, so that she was close in case Zero went into labor, which happened now.

"I'll go get them" Toga said as soon as Zero was inside of the infirmary. The young hunter gave a tight nod, closing his eyes and breathing through the contraction as he walked around, rubbing his back. By the time Kaien, Arima and Toga returned, Zero had already shredded his blazer and sweater while he was leaning on the bed, resting his forehead on his crossed arms.

"Pants off. How long between the contractions?" Arima asked immediately as Kaien put Zero's bag down and took out the old blanket to wrap around the guardian's hips, though modesty was probably rather low on his importance list at the moment.

"Three to two minutes" Zero said as he kicked off his shoes.

"Pain?" she asked and Zero stood straight to pull down his pants.

"Manageable" he said and knotted the blanket around his waist.

"I'll go stand outside to keep watch" Toga said and Arima started moving around to put everything in the right position for the delivery.

It was only later that night that Zero was finally able to lay back and relax. The first cry he had heard, had distressed him as well as comforting, in a weird way. His curiosity was settled as a bundled was placed in his arms after cleaning and first examinations, soft tender skin against his own.

Zero's first reaction was shock and bewilderment, to known that something that was now in his arms, had been inside of him for nine months. The second thing was something painful squeezing his chest in a very good way as he took in the newborn laying on his bare chest, trying to burn every little detail into his mind as he smiled. But despite the overwhelmed feeling, there was a twinge of worry.

"He's so small" he said as he lifted his tired arm to carefully, very carefully, stroke a red-ish puffy cheek with the back of his knuckle.

"Did I do something wrong?" he asked, noticing that Kaien stood next to him, but unable to look away from the newborn laying on his chest.

"You did nothing wrong, Zero" the ex-hunter said firmly, yet softly and Arima hummed as she took the final examinations around the young hunter.

"He's right. There is nothing wrong with your baby. Some babies are just born small" she said and Zero felt his heart skip a beat as his finger was caught by a much smaller hand, a genuine, soft smile curling his lips. A head peeked inside, a body following.

"What? It's already done?" Toga asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I expected more screaming" he said and Zero scoffed lightly. In all honesty, if it hadn't been for the pillow he had bitten in, he was sure he would have screamed his lungs out.

"Well, would you look at that little runt" the older hunter said as he stepped up beside Kaien.

"You know, it's so ugly, it turns cute. Like a naked rat" Toga said bluntly and Kaien's eyebrow twitched as Zero ignored them, moving his finger to feel the young newborn test his grip while Kaien tried to maim the co-president.

The silverette watched as pale blue-grey-ish eyes opened for the first time, knowing that the color would still change. Still, it mattered not. He could already tell that he would love this child no matter what. The young parent watched as his child took to searching for his food source for the first time.

With gently, feather-light fingers, he corrected the small newborn, guiding him to the nub that would grant him the much needed nutrition. Because the child was a vampire, it needed blood and not milk. Zero's body had adjusted to produced extra blood with the same nutrients as human breastmilk.

The hunter had found it strange at first, but seeing how the newborn suckled almost greedily, he brushed it off easily. It was very soon after that he fell back asleep, still plastered against Zero's chest.

"Amira-san" Zero said, feeling the adrenaline take off and the full-force of his exhaustion set in.

"Can I walk?" he asked and the old lady stopped swatting Kaien and Toga on their heads for fighting with weapons around a newborn child and a fresh parent.

"You should be able to, but not too far and not too long. You're a vampire, so you heal quick, but that doesn't mean that your body doesn't need to adjust and rest before it's back to normal" she said and Zero gave a nod.

"I'm tired and I'm not sleeping in the school infirmary" he said and slowly moved his legs off the bed, feeling his muscles protest with the movement as if he had forgotten to stretch after a long and hard work-out.

"Should you really move? You can sleep here if you want, Zero" Kaien said as he tried to hold out his arms in case Zero toppled over by just sitting up.

"And sleep around a place where students can walk in at any time tomorrow? Hell no" he said and glanced at the clock hanging against the wall.

"Well, in a few hours, for that matter" he said and Arima gave a nod.

"That will be better. The more relaxed you are, the better you'll sleep" she said and Zero was reluctant to give his son to her so he could at least pull some fresh clothes. Arima wrapped baby up in the white blanket while Zero pulled on a grey lounging pants and removed his bloody shirt from his shoulder in favor for a simple shirt and a long sweater. He looked up as a pale wrist was held out in front of him.

"I can't" Zero said as he firmly pushed Kaien's hand down.

"You need blood if you want to recover faster" Kaien bounced back with a solid argument and Zero looked towards his son with a light blush.

"I promised him I wouldn't drink from anyone other than him" he said soft and recognition lit up Kaien's eyes. Zero was eager to take his son back in his arms, this time bundled up in the blankets and protected from the outside cold with a hat.

While the vampire blood in his system would make it so that he could take a few minutes of outside air so soon after birth, nobody wanted to risk getting him sick. To say Zero was glad when he settled down in his old bed, was an understatement.

He kept his hand in the bassinet next to his bed as he allowed his eyes to close for as long as possible. Which was only a good hour and half before the soft whimper next to him woke him up. Sitting up, he picked up his son and moved away part of his shirt.

This time, the feeding was a little more difficult, but Zero managed as he remembered the tips he had red in the pregnancy books. There was a knock on the door and Zero looked up, a little uneasy.

"Zero? Are you awake?" Kaien's voice came through the door carefully, as if not to wake him up if he was asleep.

"Yeah, I'm up. What is it?" Zero asked and moved his shirt back in place when the sucking stopped and his nipple was released.

"I'm going to get Kaname-kun, is that okay?" Kaien asked and Zero hummed as he looked down on his son.

"Yeah, 's fine" he said and heard the hunter move away from the door again. Kaname would surely be shocked to hear that he had been in class during Zero's labor and he would no doubt rush over from the second he saw Kaien.

Zero found it slightly amusing how much of a mother hen Kaname actually was. He was almost as bad as Aidou was. After finding out about Zero's pregnancy, Kaname hadn't wanted to leave Zero's side. He had kept the hunter fed every day, spend time rubbing the bump and whenever he had time, he would read it books.

Zero had almost laughed at him, if he hadn't felt so guilty for the fact that Kaname had practically abandoned Yuuki to make time for him. Don't get him wrong, he had loved the time he had been able to spend with Kaname and he would be lying if he said that he didn't long for it. But it wasn't exactly fair on Yuuki, who knew of nothing as far as Zero was aware.

Of course, Yuuki was anything except dumb and she would have been able to read Kaname's feelings in his blood as much as Zero could, if not better. But it still made him feel guilty, especially when he wanted nothing more than be able to say that he loved the pureblood back, if he wouldn't hurt Yuuki with it.

Running footsteps in the hallway brought up his attention and he braced himself for the intruder, his protective instincts screaming at him to find bloody rose and aim it at the vampire that was approaching his child. It was only after he recognized the presence that the feeling settled.

"Zero? Can I come in?" Kaname asked and Zero forced his lips to stay down at the nervous tone of the pureblood.

"Sure" he said and immediately after, the door slowly opened. The pureblood was still in his night class uniform, minus the blazer, as he stepped into the room, closing the door behind him.

His eyes found the little bundle in Zero's arms and he took a careful step forwards, the next one a bit more confident, until he stood in front of the bed.

"Sit down, idiot" Zero said and Kaname sank down on the bed as if the strings holding him up had been cut.

"C-can I see him?" Kaname asked and Zero huffed slightly.

"Here" he said and carefully maneuvered the newborn until he was resting in Kaname's arms, which had automatically molded to accept the child.

The pureblood looked down with all the bewilderment and love Zero had felt the first time he had laid eyes on the newborn, his lips parted and attention solely on the being in his arms.

"Ren" he whispered as if the name of his son was a prayer, leaning down to brush his nose against the much smaller one of the little vampire.

"He's beautiful" Kaname said and Zero leaned back against the wall, feeling his eyes slip closed again, comforted by the pureblood's presence.

"He's so small" he said and Kaname smiled at the newborn.

"He's perfect, Zero" he rebuked gently and looked up when he saw Zero slump on his side.

"Zero?!" he said surprised as he turned to the silverette, only to find him asleep. Zero was woken up another few hours later for another feeding by a sucking at his nipple and a hand gently running through his hair as it rested on something harder than a pillow. He blearily opened his eyes and looked up, straight in Kaname's smiling expression.

"You can go back to sleep, Zero" he said and Zero looked outside to see the sun coming up.

"No, I'm up. Besides, I'm hungry" he said and looked down to see Ren suckling on his nipples as he rested sideways. As soon as the newborn had detached himself from the nub, Zero sat up. Kaname gently took Ren over to put him in his bassinet before pulling his collar down.

"Come here" he said and Zero didn't need to be told twice. The blood he had lost during the delivery had taken a big bite out of his reserves, lowering his usual self-control levels. Especially when it came to Kaname's blood.

Kaname cradled the back of his head as Zero sank his fangs into the pureblood's neck, gulping down the potent blood eagerly. When he had enough, he pulled back and sat back on his heels. Kaname easily connected their lips and Zero leaned into the touch, responding to the kiss easily as he caught Kaname's wrist to hold it.

The brunet tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss as Zero's hand relocated upwards to lock their fingers together where Kaname's hand was still cupping his cheek. Zero pulled away from the kiss first, resting his forehead against the pureblood's.

"I need a shower" he said and Kaname hummed as he pressed their lips together again, not doing anything more than an innocent press.

"I'll watch him, take however long you like" Kaname said and Zero nodded. He stood up from the bed and took another look at the sleeping infant before waking to the door.

"Zero" Kaname stopped him and the hunter looked over his shoulder in the door-opening, holding the door open.

"I love you" Kaname said and Zero's face felt like it had been lit on fire as he looked down and closed the door. With his hand in front of his mouth to hide how he had to bite his lip to stop from smiling, he leaned against the wall, willing his face to cool down.

It wasn't the first time Kaname had said it to him, but it caught him off guard each and every time, making him blush as if there had never been any blood in any other part of his body except his face.

Zero's shower was short as always, used to taking soldier showers and eager to get back to his son, who he found carried in the arms of his father. Technically, Zero was indeed the mother. He just had an incredible hard time to see himself as such.

"You should probably inform Aidou" Zero said as he sat down on the bed next to Kaname.

"Give me another day to be alone with you and I will" the pureblood said resolute, looking at his son with a soft expression.

"Besides, when I don't show up for classes and you don't show up for cross-over, he will know something is up" he said and Zero sighed.

"Yeah, and then he'll come here, mother-henning and complaining about why we didn't tell him yet" he said and Kaname looked at the silverette.

"Now that you mention it, why didn't you tell me you went into labor?" he asked and Zero looked at him dryly.

"Oh yes, between contractions and trying not to pee myself, I'll stop by your classroom and inform you that I'm in labor. No, bitch. That was not going to happen" Zero said and Kaname huffed.

"I would have liked to be there" he said and Zero grimaced.

"No, you wouldn't. Believe me, you wouldn't" he said and shook his head.

"It was easily the most painful thing in my life and practically me shitting out a baby. Something like that is the last thing you'll want to see" Zero said and Kaname looked back down at his son.

"I would have liked to be able to decide that for myself. I believe childbirth is one of the miracles of life" he said and Zero hummed as he caught Ren's little hand in his own, marveling at the difference in size.

"That's true" he said and pressed his lips lightly against the tiny hand.

"A painful as fu- fudge one" he said and looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"Zero? Are you up? Do you want some breakfast?" Kaien's voice came and Zero perked up slightly.

"I want hot cocoa" he said and just knew Kaien was smiling.

"I'll take him" Kaname said and Zero hummed as they got up to go to the living room. Zero caught sight of the small bat flying through the window, but didn't mention it.

By the time Aidou entered the house, Zero was asleep in the couch while Toga was holding the newborn under the watchful eye of Kaname and Kaien.

It was two days later that Zero and Ren were both declared in top condition by Arima, in complete health to return to Zero's apartment.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Kaname asked as he watched Zero change Ren into the light blue striped sleeper after cleaning his diaper.

"You can stay here, I'm sure Cross wouldn't mind. Or you can even stay in the moon dorms. There are three free rooms close to mine and two all the way across the dorm, if you'd prefer that" Kaname said and held out the light blue hat for Zero to take.

"Your meals would be provided for, food and blood. And I'm sure Aidou would have no trouble teaching you what you miss in class" Kaname said and Zero looked at him.

"And I would be closer by as well" the pureblood said and the hunter gave a soft sigh.

"And so would Yuuki. What do you expect me to do, Kaname? If it had all been that easy, I wouldn't have moved to that apartment to begin with. I moved for a reason and that reason didn't change" Zero said and corrected Ren's little hat before fondly catching his wiggling hands with his own.

"Yeah, we have a child and I know you want nothing more than to have him close. But you also have a fiancée. Try to consider how she would feel when I suddenly showed up with your son in tow. Or how I would feel, looking at Yuuki's face, every day, holding the proof of us betraying her in my arms" Zero said and looked at Kaname.

"I love Ren, that won't change. But part of me still feels guilty for what we've done and for what the result is" he said and looked back down on his son again.

"I wonder if it makes me a bad parent if I feel like that" he said with a tone of saddened wonder even when there was a small smile on his face.

"Of course not" Kaname said firmly and Zero looked up at him again.

"Then don't make me feel any more guilty than I already do. I want to love my child with everything I have and I want to give it the best home I can give it. I know that this guilt is something I will carry with me, but I don't want to make it any worse and have it reflecting on Ren" Zero said and Kaname lifted his hand to caress Zero's cheek.

"Okay" he said and cupped the hunter's cheek.

"Though to me, Yuuki is my sister and the engagement is only a word forced on us by the vampire council, I understand that you feel as if you're betraying the feelings Yuuki had towards me. I don't want to make you feel bad, so if you decide to go to the apartment, I will let you go" Kaname said and brushed his thumb across Zero's cheekbone.

"On the condition that you allow me to visit as often as I want" he said soft and Zero huffed.

"He's your son too" he said and Kaname nodded.

"Then, I'll take you home tonight and stay with you to help you and Ren settle in" Kaname said and Zero gave a nod. He turned back to Ren, who was happily wiggling around, as he picked him up. It was then that Zero realized he would need to decide something else, something he needed to discuss with the pureblood.

"Kaname" Zero said as he laid Ren back down in the middle of the light yellow lace knit baby blanket.

"To register him" Zero started, not sure how to continue that sentence. He didn't have to as Kaname picked up easily.

"I'll come with you" Kaname said and Zero felt a twinge of relief for that. There was something about going to a den of power-hungry beasts to register his son, who was the offspring of a pureblood, that just didn't sit well with him. Maybe it was his hunter instinct merging with his parental instinct?

"What about his last name? What will it be?" Kaname asked as Zero picked up the now loosely wrapped newborn, the end of the baby shawl falling over his arm.

"Eh?" Zero said confused as he looked at the brunet.

"What do you want Ren's last name to be? Mine or yours?" Kaname asked and Zero blinked down as he looked at Ren in his arms.

"I hadn't thought about that yet" he admitted softly, wanting to kick himself for looking over something like that. In his mind, children always got the last name of the father. But in their case, which name would Ren be getting? Kiryuu, Kuran, or maybe both?

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	14. Fourteenth chapter

Disclaimer:: Still no change from previous chapters.

* * *

"I don't like this" Zero said as he looked at the building rising up in front of him. Kaname gave the hunter next to him an amused look, having only an inclining of how his senses must be screaming at him currently.

"I'm sure you don't" he said and Zero scowled at him.

"Are you making fun of me, asshole?" he asked and Kaname laid his fingertips in the silverette's lower back.

"Of course not. Now, let's go. The sooner we're done with this, the faster we can get back to Ren" he said and gently pushed Zero forward with the promise of getting back home. They easily found the floor and room they had to be on as one of the servants led them to it.

Kaname was not blind to the twitching of Zero's hand as the hunter no doubt was holding back the urge to whip out bloody rose. Fresh parenthood had done nothing about the hunter's trigger happy ways. As the double doors in front of him opened, Kaname stepped inside, followed closely by Zero.

"Kuran-sama, what a pleasure to see you on this fine day. What can we do for you?" Mirano, one of the council elders asked pleasantly.

"It's night, stupid vamp" Zero muttered behind Kaname, earning a disdaining look from the elder.

"I'm here to register a new vampire" Kaname said, drawing Mirano's attention back to himself.

"My apologies Kuran-sama, but Kiryuu Zero has already been registered. As a level D, if I remember correctly" Mirano said and Zero glared at the elder.

"Level C" Kaname corrected instantly and Mirano looked at him. Because of the blood of Kaname, Yuuki, Shizuka and Ichiru coursing through his veins, Zero was a Level C, who was regularly fed by Kaname himself. Zero would never fall to E, or even D for that matter.

"But we are not here for Zero, but for my son" Kaname said and Mirano's eyes widened as he ink-pen in his hands dropped from his fingers. Kaname reveled in the blank stare he got before Mirano was able to shake out of it.

"Y-your son?" he asked, his voice skipping and cracking in height before he cleared it. Zero rolled with his eyes as he looked away, pushing his hands in his pockets while Kaname did his best to keep the corners of his lips down. He was curious to how the power-hungry council would react to hearing their situation.

"I will immediately take a register form, please wait" Mirano said as he ducked into the drawers of his desk, scrambling to get the needed papers on top of the tablet. Mirano obviously didn't know what to say as Kaname and Zero walked closer to the desk to fill in the form.

Kaname started with filling out the father form, feeling Zero tense but feigning disinterest next to him. When he was done with his part, he stood straight and held out the ink-pen to the hunter.

Mirano blinked as Zero bended down over the paper and started writing. Kaname watched over his shoulder, noting the extreme differences in both their handwritings. His own was elegant and cursive, every letter written with care, while Zero's was small and extremely neat, his hand moving fast and efficient.

Kaname supposed that their personalities were reflect in their handwriting. He paused at the name Zero penned down and felt his chest fill with a mix of happiness and pride.

He wasn't going to ask Zero if he was sure, because he knew Zero wouldn't have written it down if he wasn't. Kaname had made no effort to hide the fact that he wanted his son to carry his name, but he hadn't thought Zero would want that.

But as the hunter slid the form back to him after signing it, Kaname didn't hesitate to put his own name under the form. When they took a step back, Mirano took the form and read it through, his eyes widened at the information penned down.

"This is!" he said and Kaname narrowed his eyes.

"Is there a problem?" he asked dangerously calm and Zero looked towards the door where he no doubt wanted to walk through as soon as possible.

"Yes, there is! That D can't be the mother of your offspring! Your offspring should be pure! For that reason, you were allowed to reject the marriage with Shirabuki Sara-sama and engage yourself with Kuran Yuuki-sama! It is your duty as a pureblood to continue your line, as pure and powerful as possible!" Mirano exclaimed and flinched back as Kaname's aura trashed around the room, carefully avoiding the hunter, who could feel it yet was not distressed by it.

"I do not recall having such a duty. And I certainly do not recall giving you the authority to decide how I live my life" Kaname said icily cold.

"Besides, the only reason I engaged myself with my sister, was to keep her out of the hands of you power-hunger fools. I do not wish for my sister's life to be dictated by the council, who I have decided to allow to stay in authority over the vampire society after Asato Ichijou's betrayal" Kaname said and narrowed his eyes at the elder, who once again flinched back.

"I have the power and authority to destroy the council on my whim, do not test my patients, Mirano" Kaname said and Mirano scrambled his courage together to address the pureblood again.

"With all due respect, my lord, but that D is a vampire who refuses to follow our world's rules and continues to be a hunter" he said and Zero looked at him from the corner of his eyes, his lilac stare cold and calculated, as if he was already deducting the best place to put a bullet in the vampire's body. Kaname wouldn't stop him if he did.

"I do not see a problem with that. Kiryuu Zero is the strongest hunter of his generation and already acknowledged as future president of the Vampire hunter association. Wouldn't our joining together and having a child be the first big leap towards the peace you so claim to wish for?" Kaname asked and Mirano opened his mouth only to close it again.

"But then at the very least, you should have another child with your fiancée. One that is pure and not just one for the sake of peace" he said and gulped audibly as his desk cracked and the windows behind him shattered from the pressure of the pureblood's aura.

"Do not force your ideals on me, Mirano. The child I have with Zero is not for the sake of peace, but born because of our feelings for each other. To me, there is nothing purer than that" Kaname said and pulled his aura back a little.

"Now, if you wish to try and insult my son again, I would strongly suggest you reconsider. There is no doubt in my mind that Zero has already thought of 99 ways to send you to the inside of a vacuum-cleaner within the next ten seconds. I also highly doubt that I will be willing to try and stop him" Kaname said and the slight twitch of Zero's lips told him that the pureblood wasn't far off with his guess.

Mirano took a second to open and close his mouth like a fish on the dry before he seemed to crack under the pressure and sat back down in his seat.

"Very well" he said and held out the certificate, holding back the form with all the legal information.

"Kiryuu Kuran Ren, born to Kuran Kaname and Kiryuu Zero, status: Aristocrat. We welcome him to our world" Mirano said resigned and Kaname took the certificate. Without saying another word, the pureblood and the hunter walked out of the office and back to the entrance where the car was parked.

"You know, I was three seconds away from shooting that guy" Zero said as he stepped in behind the wheel, jamming the key into the ignition as Kaname stepped in on the passenger's side.

"I could tell" Kaname said amused and looked at the hunter.

"I'm surprised you held back, to be honest" he said and Zero scoffed as he turned the wheel smoothly.

"Yeah, I figured I couldn't just shoot vampires like I wanted. Besides, then I would have to get a vacuum cleaner, or god forbid, a broom. Do you have any idea how annoying dust is up your nose? I'm not even talking about how it settles in your lungs when you accidentally inhale it. It's a pain, let me tell you" he said and Kaname smiled.

"I'm sure it is" he said and settled for watching the hunter drive, one elbow on the window sill with his fingers around the steering wheel, his other hand loosely on the gear shift.

"Were you serious?" Zero asked halfway through their drive back and Kaname hummed, shaking out of his staring. Zero glanced at him before focusing back on the road with a frown.

"Were you serious when you said that about Yuuki? About your engagement to her?" he asked soft and Kaname looked through the front window.

"It's the truth. As you know, there is an incredible amount of pressure on purebloods. For their power and their blood" Kaname said and looked a bit saddened as he continued.

"Juuri and Haruka had hoped that I would come to love Yuuki as a woman. That I would marry her and have kids with her, just like they did. It would take the pressure of both me and her. But then Rido attacked and Juuri decided to give Yuuki a chance as a human" Kaname said and felt Zero glance at him.

"I continued to stay by Yuuki's side, watching over her as she grew up and lived her life as a human. There was a time I loved her, or at least I thought I did. At that time, I probably just envied her ability to be so pure and s carefree, while I continued to stay under pressure. I figured that I might have a chance to feel even half of what she felt if I loved her like that, but it just brought more pressure, with Rido after her and all" Kaname explained and entwined his fingers in his lap.

"I was interested in you. Not from the beginning, because well… you stabbed me. With a stupid butter knife at that. But I have to give you props for that, you had enough power to actually enter my skin with something as blunt as that" Kaname said with a smile and Zero snorted but didn't open his mouth for a smart-ass comment.

"No, in the beginning, I only saw you as a peon. A soldier to move according to my plans and to mold in a pureblood killing machine" Kaname said, his voice turning sober again. For once, he had no problem with telling Zero the full truth. The steady glide of the car was slightly comforting as well.

"But as I watched Yuuki, I began to get more interested in you. I began to study you, to try and see where you got your strength from. You didn't defy my expectations, but you never failed to surprise me as well. I was intrigued by your mental strength, to not give up even after everything life had thrown at you. After everything I put in place for you to lose your mind and become a mindless killer" Kaname admitted and looked over at Zero to see the hunter look through the window with a sober expression.

"Somewhere along the line, I fell for you. I hadn't meant to, but I did. I was attracted to you. To your beauty and to your strength. I hadn't wanted to acknowledge it, but I didn't want to lose those feelings either, so I proposed the suggestion of our relationship. As we got even closer, I couldn't deny it to myself anymore and I didn't want to part from you" Kaname said and looked back at the road too.

"But you always put other people before you own wishes and needs. You think you owe Yuuki your life, while I was the one who messed it up. I was the one who set everything in motion that drove you into a corner. I regret my actions now and I know that I can never speak them right. Words don't exist to justify something like that" Kaname said and looked down on his trembling fingers.

"And yet, I still wish for you to forgive me. I still selfishly love you and wish for you to love me back. It's despicable and sometimes I disgust myself" he said and Zero stayed silent for a few seconds, the sound of gears shifting filling the silence.

"I know" he finally said and Kaname looked up at him.

"I know what you did, and what you are" Zero said and looked sad.

"I had my suspicions before, but you just confirmed them" he said and Kaname looked down again.

"I shouldn't forgive you for it. Hell, I should lock you up, maim you for a hundred years and then I should shoot you a couple of times before ending your life, giving you mercy because you're good in the sack" Zero said as his fist tightened around the steering wheel.

"But I can't" he said, surprising Kaname and released his grip again.

"You're the Kuran ancestor and were awoken in the body of an innocent child. Juuri and Haruka accepted you, even if they had lost their actual son. You became their son and they became your family. And just like any other older brother, you would do anything to protect your siblings" Zero said and rubbed his neck where he had been bitten by Shizuka.

"Your actions were beyond extreme, but so was your situation. And if I had been in your position, I would have done the same to protect Ichiru, no matter whose corpse I had to step on or who's life I would ruin" Zero admitted and with a sigh, lowered his hand again, stopping the car in front of the apartment building.

"We are only responsible for our own actions, not those of others. Ichiru was already harboring those dark feelings and I knew it. I was his twin and I could read him like no-one else. But I couldn't do anything. Everything I would have done, would only have made it worse. After Ichiru met Shizuka, he had a purpose. He had something I couldn't give him, no matter how much I had wanted to. It hurt and it still does, to know what our family had turned into.

But sooner or later, something would have happened, whether you had interfered or not. At least now, Ichiru got do something he wanted. He wasn't powerless and he was happy when he died. Fulfilled, in a way. And ultimately, that's something we all can only hope for. I miss my family and I regret how everything went. But pondering on it or being stuck in the past is not going to bring them back.

Right now, I have someone depending on me. Someone who can ease the pain of losing my family because he is my future. He is my family now, and I can't let him down like I did with the others. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did" Zero said and took the key out of the ignition.

"I really do love you, Zero" Kaname found the words slipping out and Zero looked over at him with a small, but fond and genuine smile. One that Kaname had only seen directed at Ren and which made the pureblood's heart skip a beat when it was directed at him.

"I know" Zero said before getting out of the car, Kaname practically scrambling out to follow after him. As soon as Zero had opened the door to his apartment, he stepped into the nursery.

"Welcome back" Kaien said as Kaname closed the door behind him.

"How was he?" Zero asked as Kaname took of his coat and hung it up next to Zero's.

"He was good. He only cried for a little bit, but he went to sleep right after I calmed him down. I had to change his diaper, but apart from that, he was perfectly calm" Kaien said and Kaname stopped in the door-opening to the nursery.

"How was he?" Kaien asked Kaname soft as Zero focused on Ren.

"He was calm. He didn't shoot anyone and didn't threaten to either" Kaname said and Kaien breathed a sigh of relief.

"So? What's the full name?" he asked, suddenly eager and Kaname couldn't stop his smile from tugging at his lips.

"Kiryuu Kuran Ren" Zero answered before he could, but somehow, Kaname didn't mind too much. It felt just as good hearing it as it felt saying and thinking it. Sometime after Kaien left, Zero settled in the rocking chair to feed Ren.

"Oi, Kaname" he said and the pureblood hummed.

"If you're going to do nothing else than stare, go make yourself useful and make me dinner" Zero said and Kaname stood up from the single sofa he had put in the room for himself.

"I'll look in the recipe book" he said and Zero gave a hum. In the beginning, Kaname had been a disaster in the kitchen. But then he had found recipe books and followed them to the letter. Somehow, his food was never as good as Zero's, but the hunter told him it was all in his head.

Taking the super simple hand-written cookbook on the kitchen counter, Kaname carefully leafed through it. It was only after Zero had told him who the book belonged to that Kaname knew it had been his mother's. And while Kaname knew he could never reach up to Zero's mother's standards, he loved the smile that Zero wore when he recognized the dish.

The night-class would laugh at him, a pureblood willingly reduced to cooking. As Kaname was cooking, he could hear Zero's voice in the other room.

" _Things that glitter. Pearls from the bottom of the sea, the twinkling stars in the night sky, and the torch of my soul. I offer to you, things that glitter. The sea turns stormy, and the pearl breaks. The sky turns stormy, and the stars vanish. Only my feelings will never change. A generation passes and there's only things that glitter eternally_ " Zero sang softly, interrupted by a knock on the door.

Leaving the pasta on the stove, Kaname went to check the door, blinking in surprise when he saw Yuuki.

"Onii-sama? Is Zero inside?" she asked as if she didn't know it, considering it was Zero's apartment and Kaname practically lived there.

"He is" Kaname said and Yuuki tilted her head lightly.

"Can I come in? I just want to talk to you two" she said and Kaname glanced back at the door of the nursery before taking a step to the side to let his sister in as he walked back to the kitchen. He didn't want the food to burn.

"Kaname? Who was it?" Zero asked and Kaname looked at the half-open door.

"Yuuki" he said and Yuuki stepped into the kitchen.

"Sorry to disturb" she said and looked around with curiosity, this being the first time she has stepped inside the apartment. It didn't take long before Zero emerged from the nursery, not looking at either of the purebloods, who were surprisingly relaxed.

"Here" Kaname said as he held out a steaming plate with creamy chicken and mushroom pasta, which Zero eagerly took as he leaned against the counter, hoisting himself up to sit down on it.

"So, how have you been, Zero? You've been absent for long now" Yuuki said and scratched the back of her neck.

"I transferred into the night class even" she said and Zero shoved a fork full into his mouth to occupy it.

"Zero's been well" Kaname said and looked at his sister.

"Not to be rude, Yuuki, but what are you doing here so late? Shouldn't you be at class right now?" he asked gently and Yuuki smiled.

"I'm skipping because I have something important to tell" she said and Kaname took notice of the way Zero ducked his shoulders.

"And what is that?" the brunet asked and Yuuki rested her arms on the breakfast bar she was sitting at.

"Takuma and I are dating" she said and promptly, Zero started coughing. Both purebloods looked at him in worry as he put his plate down, thumping his chest as he tried to get through his coughing fit.

"W-what?" Zero asked and Yuuki just smiled.

"Takuma and I are dating. Have been for a while now" she admitted and Zero picked up his plate again, too hungry to pause his dinner.

"I wasn't sure how to tell, but when I read Kaname-onii-sama's blood, I could tell he didn't feel any romantic love towards me. At first, I was… disappointed, I guess. But the fact that we're sibling was, to be honest, a bit of a hurdle for me to mentally overcome after living like a human for a long time" Yuuki said and Kaname smiled because he had correctly guessed everything she had said.

"I just think I interpreted my feelings for Kaname-onii-sama wrongly, the lingering affection that wasn't able to get sealed, or something like that. Anyway, one night, I found Takuma with a papercut and one thing led to another. We started testing the waters and such, but we've decided to really date. I just didn't know how to tell you two" she said and gave a sad smile.

"I know you two have been feeling really guilty about being together and that you've always put me first. I just… I didn't know how to say it without looking down on the things you two have felt up until now" she said and Zero looked down.

"We're scum" he said and Kaname looked at him as he ran a hand through his hair, resting his plate on his knee.

"Yuuki, I wanted to tell you. I really wanted to tell you, so much, but I just couldn't" Zero said and tugged on his hair.

"I know, Zero" Yuuki said and smirked.

"You've been attracted to Kaname ever since we started high school, after all" she said and Kaname looked at her in this revelation as Zero blushed.

"You promised not to say that to anyone!" he said and Yuuki chuckled.

"Not my fault you had a wet dream about him and were a little bit too loud" she said and Kaname turned to Zero with wide, curious eyes.

"Fuck, don't look at me like that, asshole" the hunter hissed and three heads shot up at a low cry.

"Huh?" Yuuki said as Zero moved to step off the counter, stopped by Kaname's hand on his knee.

"I've got him" he said and walked to the nursery.

"There's something else you need to know, Yuuki. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I honestly am" Zero said as Kaname picked Ren up from his bassinet. When he walked into the living space with Ren held against his shoulder, Yuuki gasped. Zero looked away with guilt written all over his face while Yuuki just stood up.

"That's my niece?!" Yuuki asked and as Kaname rubbed Ren's back to sooth his cries.

"Nephew" the pureblood corrected and Yuuki held out her hands.

"Can I hold him, please?" she asked eagerly as she looked at Zero, who nodded. While Yuuki seemed completely at ease and not at all hurt as Kaname wrapped his arm around the hunter's waist, Kaname could tell it was going to take a while for Zero to get over his guilt.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu! :)


	15. Fifteenth chapter

Disclaimer:: I don't own anything except for the story! :p

* * *

Zero looked around the large room from where he was standing against the wall. His eyes were focusses on only one thing. The pureblood across the room with the baby in his arm. Ren was now 3 months old and they were at Kaname's birthday party, which the vampire council had organized.

Kaname and Zero had been sceptic about bringing Ren along, but the council had insisted. And while Ren was not a fussy baby, Zero couldn't help but worry with all the attention he was getting. It was only a matter of time before the boy would get distressed under all the pressure and overstimulation.

"You're worried, aren't you?" Yuuki's voice next to him shook him out of his staring, but barely enough to grant her a glance.

"Of course I am" he admitted and Yuuki tilted her head.

"Then why don't you go over there? Ren's attention keeps coming back to you and so does Kaname-onii-sama's" she said and no sooner than the words had left her mouth, a small head turned in their direction over the pureblood's shoulder, who also glanced back.

"I can't" Zero said and Yuuki frowned.

"He's your son, isn't he?" she asked and Zero sighed.

"He is, but I am nothing to Kaname. It is not my place to interfere" he said and Yuuki huffed angry.

"You're still going on about that?" she asked and Zero flinched. Yes, he was still going on about that. The news of the broken engagement had hit the vampire world hard, but it had hit Zero just as hard.

Yuuki had announced her relationship with Takuma and Kaname made no move to hide his obvious attachment to Zero and the son they had together. The vampires who thought it to be blasphemy for not one, but two purebloods to thin their bloodline with lower classes, could understand Takuma, since he was a noble.

But Zero? Not only was he barely a level C, he was also a hunter, but next in line for the title of president, at that. Some vampires, pacifists like the Kurans, easily accepted it, smiling at Zero and greeting him with a civilized nod.

But others looked down their noses at the hunter, sometimes even directing that stare at Ren. Kaname never hesitated to put them in their place, and the fact that one look at Ren easily wrapped them around his little fingers, was a comfort too. But Zero never forgot that some vampires wouldn't think much for laying their hand on a child.

The disdaining looks in his direct, Zero was used to and could handle. But not for Ren, which was why he stayed away from the pureblood, afraid he would lose the protection he casted over their son with just a look.

"How long are you going to make him wait, Zero?" Yuuki asked, drawing Zero out of his musings and back to her.

"What?" he asked and Yuuki looked at him with her usual little big sister gaze.

"You obviously love him and he loves you. Why are you not there by his side, but here across the room?" she asked and placed a well-manicured hand on her hip.

"Don't tell me you still haven't told him" she said and Zero looked away. He still wasn't used to Yuuki supporting their relationship, which they didn't yet have. Zero was afraid to take the last step, even when everything about Kaname told him he was ready and waiting.

Zero allowed Kaname to touch him whenever he wanted and to even cuddle up together in the sofa. But they had been stuck there because Kaname wanted Zero to take that last step the hunter was afraid of taking. Yuuki sighed heavily as she shook her head.

"Honestly, Zero. For someone as smart as you, you're pretty damned stupid" she said and straightened her light green gala dress.

"The engagement between me and Onii-sama is already cancelled and I have no intention of going back to him. If you're still feeling guilty about not telling m of your relationship with him, get over it. Kaname-onii-sama is not as guarded as he thinks he is because I knew from the beginning what was going on between you two.

I found that you deserved some happiness and knew that if I told you that I knew, you would pull away from him because you fear letting yourself love someone openly in case they get taken away from you again" Yuuki said and looked at Zero's slightly shocked expression.

"I didn't take you for such a coward, Zero" she said cruelly and an arm slipped around her waist.

"Now, now, Yuuki-chan. No need to be so cruel to him. His feelings are understandable, don't you think?" Takuma said smilingly as Yuuki looked up at him.

"Besides, I think it's new for Kaname to be the one doing the chasing instead of being chased around" he said and Zero's head shot up, away from the happy couple, at the first cries of distress from across the room.

In the next second, he was already making his way towards his crying son with firm steps. Kaname and the two nobles in front of him looked up as Ren reached out his little arms when Zero was almost in reach.

The hunter gently picked the baby boy out of Kaname's arms and cuddled him against his chest. Ren buried his face in Zero's neck as the hunter easily rocked him and rubbed his back gently. The little baby almost immediately calmed down with Zero's scent in his nose, sniffling as he clutched to the collar of Zero's button up.

"He's tired" the hunter said as Kaname corrected the light yellow hat covering Ren's head, matching the comfy knitted socks under a light blue pull up pants and a white, grey, light blue and light yellow chevron patterned snap crotch onesie.

It was one of the sets Yuuki had bought her nephew and Zero had decide he was not going to make his son wear something formal. That would just be ridiculous for a three-month old baby.

"Let's go home and put him to bed" Kaname said and Zero looked up at him.

"Don't be ridiculous. This is your party, you can't just leave. I'll take him home, you just entertain your guests" Zero said and Kaname frowned displeased. Obviously, he wanted to get away from the stiff party but he also knew he couldn't just leave like that.

"Oh no, Kiryuu-sama! The child's condition is more important than this party" the female noble said and Zero grimaced at the suffix.

"Indeed. This is only a formality that was forced onto Lord Kuran to introduce his heir. He has already stayed long enough for the pleasantries to be over and he can leave anytime he wishes" the man next to the noble woman said and only now Kaname was allowed to leave freely.

It would have been rude and insulting if nobody had brought it up. Of course, Zero also knew this and both had played their part perfectly, letting the nobles fall for their act.

"Then, I thank you for being willing to meet my son, but I'm afraid I must take my leave" Kaname said semi-friendly and the nobles made a bow.

"No, it was our honor to meet the youngest Kuran. We wish you a very good night, Lord Kuran, Kiryuu-sama. Your child is a very beautiful one and I wish him the best health and happiness for his future" the two nobles said and with a hand on his lower back, Kaname steered Zero away to the group of aristocrats.

Yuuki tugged on Zero's sleeve for him to bend down and whisper something in his ear, which made him blush and glare at her half-heartedly. After saying goodbye to Kaname's inner circle, the two stepped into the car that would take them back to Zero's apartment.

"Honestly, being called with a tittle like that by vampires, really creeps me out, pacifists or not" Zero said and Kaname looked at him.

"It's because they acknowledge you as my partner and bearer of my child. Don't worry too much about it" he said and Zero scoffed.

"Don't worry about it, my ass. Of course I'll worry about it" he said as he slouched in his seat, Ren secure in the car-seat between them.

"I'm a hunter. Vampires shouldn't refer to me with a tittle. Hell, even hunters don't do such a thing and they've bombarded me to the future president without my permission" Zero ranted annoyed and Kaname smiled.

"Zero, are you hungry?" he asked and Zero looked at him before looking away.

"How'd you know?" he muttered and Kaname looked at him.

"Because you get cranky whenever you're hungry" he said and Zero clicked with his tongue.

"Yeah, well sorry for wanting something decent into my stomach when there was only those mini things that just make you hungrier" he said and with those words, Zero prepared a dish for in the oven while Kaname put Ren in the bassinet in the main bedroom.

Zero's eyes stayed on his hands as he thought back at the words Yuuki had left him when parting from the party. A blush rose once again to his cheeks as he recalled them.

 _It's his birthday, at least give him something to remember_.

When had he turned into such a coward, indeed? Why did he feel the need for an excuse to reach out to the pureblood? Yuuki was right. He was just making Kaname wait with his fears and insecurities. They weren't together anymore and the engagement was broken off, so what was stopping Zero?

The open display of affection towards each other? The different social standings? Or just his own weak mind that constantly brought up things that would get him hurt?

Zero clicked with his tongue as he shoved the dish into the pre-heated oven and closed it, glaring at it through the window. Should he just do it, before he lost his nerve? He wouldn't do anything they hadn't done before, and in all honesty, he was craving it. He was craving to touch and be touched by the pureblood. So why was he being such a wimp?

Zero stood up and placed his hands on the counter, feeling the nerves transform into hornets in his stomach as he made up his mind. Fuck being a wimp. He was Kiryuu Zero, sole survivor of the powerful Kiryuu clan. He faced hordes of E's fearlessly and almost lazily, he could get the pureblood who was obviously courting him into bed.

As soon as he strengthened his resolve, his body reacted in anticipation. How long had it been? Could he still do it like before or did his skill get rusty?

"I changed his diaper and put him in is bed. He fell asleep like a brick" Kaname said as he stepped into the kitchen to wash his hands. The silverette took a deep breath as he bit on his lip.

"Zero? Is everything alright?" Kaname asked curious and Zero looked over his shoulder.

"I'm thirsty" Zero said and god, he was. It really had been too long and just the thought and memories of what the pureblood could do to him, made him hot under the collar. Kaname reached up to unbutton his shirt and bared his neck easily.

"Take what you want" he said and Zero was going to do just that. Funny how his mind had a switch that just shut out his nerves when Kaname's skin was bared in front of him. Now, if he could stop his fingers from trembling and the hornets in his stomach to settle down, that would be very helpful.

Zero leaned down into the pureblood's neck, brushing his lips over the pale skin before gently mouthing at it. He could tell Kaname was frowning in confusion, but had no intention of stopping him. Zero could feel Kaname's pulse speed up against his lips as he started undoing the white shirt Kaname wore.

"Zero?" Kaname asked soft as the hunter slowly got to his knees, trailing down a path with his lips.

"You said I could take what I want. Don't go back on your word now, Kaname" Zero warned as he unbuckled the pureblood's belt.

"I thoughts you were thirsty" Kaname said as he placed his hands back on the sink counter as Zero jerked down the waistband of his pants and underwear.

"Parched" Zero said as his eyes slipped half-lidded at the pureblood's length that had responded to even the slightest of advances. Kaname's breathing hitched as the hunter wrapped his fingers around the hardening flesh, his mouth mouthing the side of the length.

Once he was sufficiently hard under his attention, Zero enveloped the length with his lips, closing his eyes at the hot weight against his tongue, forcing open his jaw. He looked up at the pureblood as he tilted his head just enough to make his cheek bulge, rubbing and pinching the head through his cheek.

Kaname's breathing was slightly labored as his eyes were glued to Zero, one of his hands leaving the counter to push silver locks back that obscured his vision from darkened lavender eyes.

Zero continued to bob his head up and down, keeping his eyes locked with burgundy ones as he went down on the girth in his mouth. Spreading his knees wider on the ground, the hunter unbuttoned his pants and slipped his hand inside, wanting to relief his own lust.

Passing his hard member, his fingers slid into the slick lubrication that his body produced in state of arousal. He was surprised by how easily he was able to slide a finger inside himself, considering how long it had been since his backdoor had last been used. He was even more surprised by how tight the passage felt.

The slight twinge of discomfort when he joined in a second digit made him give a soft noise around the pureblood's member between his lips. Pleasure soon replaced discomfort as he started moving his fingers in a thrusting motion, taking his lips off the erection with a lewd pop to lavish attention to the pureblood's heavy balls.

"Zero, look at me" Kaname breathed and the hunter complied, looking up through half-lidded, lustful eyes as wet obscene noises filled the kitchen around them.

"Do you want it?" Kaname asked seductively and Zero shivered, his fingers twitching inside of him at the promise those words brought.

"Fuck" he cursed as he forced a third finger inside of him, just to try and calm down the almost overpowering need to be filled. Kaname tipped Zero's head up towards him by his chin, his eyes dark and full of heat.

"Zero, answer me. I won't know unless you say it" he said, fully aware of what Zero's other hand was doing inside the hunter's pants. It was pretty obvious with the way his wrist moved and the muffled slick sounds.

"I want it" Zero panted and no sooner than the words had left had lips, he was pulled to his feet and his back slammed onto the breakfast bar. Kaname's lips were on his in an instant, hungry and dominating to the point Zero couldn't do anything other than give in and answer to the kiss. As if he had wanted to do anything else.

He wrapped his arms around the pureblood's neck and crossed his ankles behind his lower back, bringing their pelvis together. Kaname pulled his hips back to shed Zero's pants, not caring if he ripped them up.

"You sure?" Kaname asked, as if either of them could stop when the pureblood's erection was rubbing against Zero's opening. Zero nodded, pulling the brunet back in to connect their mouth again, muffling his moan as Kaname length slid inside of him slowly. Once Kaname bottomed out, he placed on hand onto the breakfast counter while the other held the hunter's lower back as their lips parted to catch much needed air.

"Don't move yet" Zero said and swallowed thickly as he opened his eyes again.

"I'll come too soon" he admitted and Kaname gave a strained little smile.

"Same here" he said and Zero looked at him.

"Really? It's not too loose or anything?" he asked and Kaname scoffed.

"Not in the slightest" he said and Zero would deny the relieved breath that left his lips. When he felt that he had adjusted to the manhood stretching him open, he gave a nod and braced himself on Kaname's shoulders as the pureblood slowly set up a rhythm.

It didn't take long for him to pick up the pace, holding the hunter close to his chest while gripping the milky thigh against his hips. Zero bit on his lip to muffle his moans in Kaname's neck, trying his hardest not to wake Ren up in the other room.

Kaname seemed to have the same problem as he pressed his lips against the base of Zero's neck, the skin vibrating with the noises that slipped past him.

"Ka-Kaname" Zero panted warningly and Kaname released Zero's thigh in favor for his neglected, dripping length, wrapping it up in his warm hand and tugging on it in tandem with the push of his hips.

Zero cussed as he felt the heat in his stomach coil up before snapping, his body convulsing as his orgasm crashed into him like a tidal wave. Kaname bit down in the hunter's neck without breaking the skin as he released his own seed inside of Zero, holding his body as it trembled in his high.

Their lips met effortlessly, moving together in post-orgasmic bliss as they allowed their minds to come down from the blank state they had been send to.

"You okay?" Kaname asked as he carefully retracted his hips, catching the semen escaping the hunter's hole with a dish wash towel.

"Perfect" Zero said with his eyes closed and resting back over the breakfast counter.

"We'll have to clean this up, though" he said and Kaname smiled.

"We'll do it later. For now, the food's almost ready" he said and Zero chuckled. He stayed in place as Kaname cleaned him up before throwing the towel in the dirty laundry and coming back with a sweatpants for he hunter to wear. Zero, too lazy to move, allowed himself to be picked up and carried to the sofa.

Kaname joined him after taking the pasta bake out of the oven and depositing it on Zero's lap, holding out one of the two forks. If Kaname had done this a year ago, Zero would have laughed. But in their current situation, Zero just smiled at the normal sight Kaname formed as they both ate straight from the dish.

"Zero" the pureblood said, getting the hunter's attention, pressing their lips together in a light kiss.

"I love you" Kaname said and Zero felt his cheeks tinge red as he averted his eyes.

"Me too" he said and Kaname blinked as Zero stabbed his fork down in a meatball.

"I love you too" the silverette said before stuffing his mouth full. Kaname smiled as he pressed his lips against Zero's temple, wrapping his arm around the hunter's shoulders. Zero's blush was still on his cheeks as he turned his head away slightly but leaned into the embrace, cuddling up against the pureblood.

"Thank you" Kaname said soft, but heartfelt and Zero frowned as he looked up at him.

"Why 'thank you'?" he asked confused and Kaname buried his face in Zero's hair.

"Because you finally said it. Because you love me, even after everything I've done. Because you're you. Why wouldn't I thank you?" Kaname asked and Zero huffed.

"Just don't count on hearing it too much" he grumbled and Kaname just smiled.

"I want to tie you up and ravish you all night until you can only scream it" he said but was immediately rebuked by a soft baby cry in the next room. Zero smirked at the pureblood.

"Looks like those plans are thwarted" he said and Kaname sighed.

"And by my own son at that" he said, his act undone by the smile on his face Zero guessed would stay there until next week. Kaname stood up to go check up on their son as Zero continued filling his stomach.

As soon as Kaname's back had disappeared into the bedroom, Zero covered his burning face with a hand. He had actually said it, out loud. He slid his hand lower to cover his upwards curled lips, knowing that he had meant every letter that had passed them. Now all he could hope was that the pureblood didn't let it get to his head.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu!


	16. Final chapter

Disclaimer :: I don't own anything but the story! ^^

* * *

Zero's black trench coat billowed in the wind as he walked up the path to the house he grew up for part of his life. Without knocking, he stepped inside, looking up at the sound of small footsteps.

"Daddy!" Ren said happy but calm as Zero easily picked him up. The hunter was still surprised every time he recalled how much Ren resembled his late brother. The pale lavender eyes and silver hair were a dead-giveaway of who his father was. But Ren's carefree but calm personality resembled that of Ichiru greatly.

"Did you eat something?" Zero asked after pressing a kiss to his son's cheek while taking off his shoes.

"No, you told me not to unless it was hot cocoa" Ren said and Zero smiled grimly.

"Good boy" he said and pretended to ignore the crying Kaien on the ground, peeking into the hallway.

"You're so cruel, my son" Kaien cried and Zero clicked with his tongue.

"Don't be so dramatic, Cross. Yuuki told me to come pick something up" he said and Cross got himself back together.

"Yes! I'll go get it right now!" he said, still dramatic, but at least he was not crying anymore.

"No, honestly Ren, did you eat something?" Zero asked and Ren nodded.

"It wasn't too bad. I had mashed potatoes with fish yesterday" he said and Zero smiled.

"Good, as long as you didn't get any stomach ache" he said and Ren shook his head.

"I missed you" he said and Zero caressed the three-year old's cheek with his thumb.

"I know. I missed you too" he said and gently pecked the boy on his forehead.

"How was your mission?" Kaien asked as he returned to the living-room.

"Long, very long. Kaito couldn't stop complaining and went on and on about his new girlfriend. I thought I was going to shoot him if I heard one more word about her, and that was on day three" Zero said and Kaien smiled, knowing that that was a little over a week ago.

"But the night-class is settling in perfectly in Maria Institute and the guardians are two young hunters who are taking this on as training" Zero said and held out his hand for the bag that Kaien handed him.

"That's good! That's really, really good! Aaaah! My hard work finally paid off! The fact that the president himself went personally, must have encouraged them! Give me a hug, my son!" Kaien cried and Zero all but kicked him in the face as the blonde went to tackle him.

"And still, you haven't grown up yet" he muttered as Ren chuckled.

"So, did anything happen?" Zero asked as Kaien straightened up.

"Hmm, there were three attacks, but I didn't even have to go out. Ren took care of them all" the blonde said and Zero looked at his son for an explanation.

"The first attack was a single E, the second one a group of five and the third attack was an aristocrat, but I managed to restrain him until grandpa came" Ren said and Zero gave a hum, fondly ruffling up the silver hair that was only slightly darker than his own.

"Good boy" he praised and felt a little double. Part of him was proud to hear how capable his son was, while the other part was irked at the fact that because of his lineage, he was targeted enough to gain that much skill on his young age.

"Now, you should probably hurry up to Yuuki. When she sent me that message, she sounded a bit off" Kaien said, changing the subject and Zero hummed.

"Thanks for watching him" he said and Kaien smiled.

"Anytime for that little cutie grandson of mine!" he said and Ren blushed at being called cute.

"Don't react, you'll encourage him" Zero said goodheartedly and turned away from the fake-crying chairman as Ren giggled again.

"Is there something wrong with auntie?" Ren asked as Zero pulled on his shoes again putting the toddler down to pull on his black peacoat over his grey pants, light orange T-shirt and black cardigan.

"I don't know. That's what we're going to check out now" Zero said and buttoned up the coat before standing back up. It had been after graduation that Yuuki and Takuma had moved into the Kuran estate, while Kaname was still trying to convince Zero to move to a bigger house, without success.

What a normal house was to Kaname, was a castle to Zero. But both knew it was only a matter of time before Zero would give in. Though Zero was going to keep his foot stiff and demand that he is present for the house hunt to keep Kaname in control from buying something akin to a mediaeval town.

God knew Kaname would be perfectly capable of something like that without batting an eye. As soon as Zero and Ren were within sight of the Kuran front door, it opened to show an inpatient Yuuki.

"What took you so long?!" she asked as she let both silverettes inside.

"Well I'm sorry for not having bat-travel or big butterfly wings to transport me to wherever I want" Zero said sarcastic but Yuuki was not amused as she led them to the sitting room.

"I'm not kidding, Zero. I have a problem" Yuuki said and Zero sat down on the fancy sofa, Ren snuggling up to his side after being parted from his parent for so long. Zero easily took him on his lap and kept an arm around him as Yuuki took the thermos can out of the bag Zero had brought.

"So, what's the problem?" Zero asked and Yuuki came back with three mugs of steaming chocolate milk. Zero was about to refuse when she scoffed at him.

"Who says it's for you?" she asked and placed all three cups in front of her on the table. Zero raised an eyebrow at it as she sighed.

"Yuuki, are you pregnant?" he asked and the brunette's head shot up at him.

"How can you tell?!" she asked and Zero leaned back in the seat.

"If you aren't having cravings, there is no way you can drink three cups of those. And also, I can sense three vampires in the room, excluding myself. One very tiny and still developing, but there" he said as he looked at Yuuki's stomach, which was then covered by her hand.

"Was it the same for you?" she asked and Zero gave a shrug.

"I found out in the dorms when my senses kept tingling and I meditated only to find a heartbeat besides my own. I don't know if it's the same for you" he admitted and Ren turned to look up at his dad.

"You could hear me?" he asked curiously and Zero gave a nod.

"Oh god, what do I do?" Yuuki moaned, bringing the attention back to her as she had already downed half of one of the mugs. Of course, she knew about Zero's sensory skills and was not going to doubt his words. But deciding on what to do after having confirmed the news, was something else.

"Tell Takuma" Zero said and Yuuki looked up at him.

"But he's busy with the council" she said and Zero scoffed.

"So is Kaname, but he makes time to go look for castles that shouldn't even be considered houses. I doubt Takuma won't be able to make time free to listen to three words" he said and Yuuki leaned back.

"What am I going to do?" she groaned and Zero shrugged.

"What do you want to do? Do you want to get rid of it or do you want to keep it?" he asked and Ren flinched as Yuuki's aura lashed out. Zero however, was undisturbed as he rubbed his thumb on Ren's side to settle him down.

"Of course I'm going to keep it, no matter what he says. And if he tells me he doesn't want to, he can kiss my ass and I'll serve him his balls on a platter" she said determined and pulled her aura back.

"Sorry, little Ren" she said as she realized it must have stressed the toddler, who shook his head and leaned back into the comfort of his dad's chest.

"But if I'm going to tell him, I won't just say it. I want the best reaction ever" Yuuki said and turned her now amused and plotting eyes towards her adoptive brother, who was already feeling slightly sorry for Takuma.

"You're going to stay for dinner tonight" Yuuki said and Zero closed his eyes, fearing what was going to come next.

"And then I'll announce it with a cake you're going to help me bake" she said and Zero sighed. Now he really felt sorry for Takuma.

"Yuuki" he said and she hummed.

"Don't cook. You're just as bad as Cross" he said and Ren giggled at Yuuki's scandalized expression that then turned guilty.

"At least let me help then" she said and Zero sighed.

"Fine. If you tell Kaname that we're having dinner here" he said and Yuuki grinned as she immediately sent a butterfly out to tell the news to the two vampires at the council building. The three vampires then retreated into the kitchen.

Under Zero's strict instructions, Yuuki and even Ren were allowed to help prepared a three course dinner. They were completely finished by the time Takuma and Kaname arrived.

"Come here, little Ren" Yuuki said, knowing exactly what was going to happen. Ren walked over to the other room with his aunt right before Kaname walked into the living-room and practically tackled Zero down onto the couch. Zero protested for a few seconds before giving up and wrapping his arms around the pureblood.

"Bloody savage" he grumbled against the brunet's lips, who just growled, dissatisfied the hunter was still able to talk. It took a while before their lips separated, leaving both of them panting as Zero tilted his head back with closed eyes.

"You took too long" Kaname said and Zero snorted.

"Barely. You're just too impatient" he said and they got up again, straightening their clothes and hair.

"It was a week" Kaname said and pulled the hunter against his chest.

"Don't make me wait that long" he said and Zero smiled as he wrapped his arms around the pureblood in return.

"You're more needy than Ren is" he said and the door opened.

"Not true!" Ren disagreed as he pushed himself between his parents, latching onto Zero's leg.

"I missed daddy more that father did" he said and Zero picked him up.

"Is that so?" he said amused and Kaname scoffed.

"Of course not" he said at the same time Ren nodded. Zero turned his head away and bit on his lip to contain his laugh, while in the hallway Yuuki didn't even bother trying. Honestly, a pureblood fighting with his own son to proof who had missed their parent/lover more.

"Whatever. I get daddy alone for tonight" Kaname said as he kissed Ren's forehead before Zero's.

"Nu-uh! I'm sleeping with daddy tonight. Father can take the couch" Ren said as he hugged himself to Zero's neck, who now really was getting in trouble to contain his laugh. Not only did Kaname act like a spoiled little child, Ren turned out to have a daddy-complex, which sounded weird when Zero thought about it like that.

"Alright, alright, that's enough" Zero broke the two up and smiled at Kaname.

"Don't act like a little brat, Kaname" he said and Ren sneered at the pureblood.

"Ren, if you sleep in your own bed tonight, I'll make you waffles tomorrow for breakfast" Zero said as he turned to his son, who immediately put on an innocent face with a soft smile.

"Okay, daddy!" he said and Kaname smiled.

"Yuuki, you're laughing too much" Zero said as he stepped into the hallways, over the brunette's legs as she was half laying on the ground and smacking the wall while she laughed, Takuma next to her trying to contain his own laugh while simultaneously trying to get Yuuki to stop.

"But! It's just too funny!" Yuuki said as she finally stood back up and wiped her tears.

"Yes, yes, so funny. Now, shall we eat, I'm quite hungry" Kaname said as he stepped up behind Zero, wrapping his arm around the hunter's waist. Yuuki got an exited twinkle in her eyes as she practically dragged everyone to the dining room. She served the vegetable soup, which Takuma looked at with a slightly sceptic smile.

"Yuuki, love, did you cook this?" he asked and Zero looked at him.

"No, I did. She and Ren helped" he said and the two in questioned beamed with pride while Takuma and Kaname relaxed. It wasn't that Yuuki was a bad cook, she just had complicated flavor buds. Or at least that was how Takuma put it.

After the soup followed the main of chicken with applesauce and roasted potato. It was something Kaname frowned at, combined with Yuuki's grin and Zero's resigned expression. Of course he knew that Ren, as a baby had loved applesauce as much as he had loved Zero's blood, he still did.

Kaname knew something was up, but didn't utter a single word while Takuma maintained blissfully unaware of the very subtle hints that were being dropped throughout dinner.

"I'll go get the cake" Zero said as he stood up, not trusting Yuuki not to drop it. For a pureblood, she could still be rather clumsy, especially when she was exited or nervous. Now, she was both, which meant it was a disaster waiting to happen, that Zero didn't want to see.

The hunter took the cake out, looking at it before picking up the piping bag and added another line as decoration, careful not to smudge anything. He walked back to the dining room where he put the cake down in front of Takuma.

"You do the honors" Zero said as Yuuki almost bounced off her chair. Takuma drew away from his conversation with Kaname to looked at the white chocolate raspberry layer cake in front of him. He frowned at the decoration.

Not the raspberry frosting stars topped by a fresh raspberry but the red icing that said 1+1=3. Under it, Zero had added the line 'Shit just got real', which Yuuki didn't even know.

"One plus one is three? I thought it was two" Takuma said confused and Kaname froze as he looked at Yuuki, who was gnawing on her lip. Back when Kaname had introduced the newborn Ren to his inner circle, Takuma had been the only one to react normally. But that was different from the current situation.

Besides, Zero wondered how the inner circle would take the news. Kain would probably take it in his own way like with Ren, when he had merely send the newborn a dry look before skillfully catching his fainting cousin, who was still not fully used to Ren to this day but was protective none the less.

Of course, Aidou was worst of them all as he had gotten in Shiki's face like the mother-hen he was because Shiki had poked Ren's cheeks. Afterwards, Shiki and Rima had merely blankly stared at the newborn, which had unnerved Zero.

But at the same time, Zero couldn't deny that those reactions had been completely within his realm of expectations. He jest wondered how Yuki would react to their reactions.

"Shi- just got real? What does that mea-" the blonde started but stopped as he fixed the brunette next to him with a blank stare while Yuuki looked at Zero.

"Did you have to add that?" she asked and Zero bit on the inside of his lip not to laugh at Takuma's blank stare.

"Seriously?" Takuma asked and Yuuki looked back at him before nodding. A smile, half-disbelieve and half-shock, spread on the nobles face while Kaname looked at Yuuki for any signs of pregnancy he had missed before. Apparently, he was really bad at picking up on those things.

"Takuma, do you want me to rub your balls and congratulate you or are you going to cut the cake" Zero said dry and Takuma looked at him.

"No! I'll cut the cake" Takuma said and turned back to Yuuki.

"You're serious?" he asked again and Yuuki once again nodded.

"We're expecting a child?" he asked and Zero's lip twitched.

"Nah, it might be an alien or a velociraptor. But we are expecting cake on our plate" Zero said dry but with amusement twinkling in his eyes as Kaname looked away with a smile.

"Zero!" Yuuki said scolding and Zero chuckled.

"Sorry, I just couldn't pass it up. Take your time, I'll cut the cake, since Takuma's hands are shaking too hard" he said and stood back up. Soon, everyone had a piece of cake, but Takuma had barely any eye for it as he stared lovingly at Yuuki.

"Zero, I've got a question" Yuuki said as she turned to Zero before the Kiryuu-Kuran family left.

"What is it?" Zero asked as Kaname dressed a sleepy Ren.

"Does childbirth hurt?" Yuuki asked and Zero looked at her.

"Do you want an honest answer or a cryptic one?" he asked serious and Yuuki frowned.

"I don't know… just give it to me straight and then sooth it" she said and Kaname and Takuma raised an eyebrow at this.

"It's almost literally the worst pain anyone can endure in his whole life. I had no pain-killers or anything, but it was manageable thought I thought I was going to scream at times" Zero said bluntly and Yuuki paled slightly so Zero smiled a very mysterious, cryptic smile.

"But in the end, it's all worth it" he soothed and Yuuki looked slightly relieved.

"Can I come to you if I need you?" she asked and Zero scoffed as he ruffled her hair.

"I'm not an expert since every person carries differently, but that is something you don't even have to ask, idiot. You can come to me whenever for whatever" he said and she smiled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, his arms automatically wrapping around her shoulders.

"Thank you, Zero" she said and Zero hummed.

"Just make sure to eat" he said and she smiled as she stepped away.

"You sure you don't want me to rub your balls and congratulate you?" Zero asked Takuma as he stepped outside the door.

"No, thank you" Takuma said resolutely and Kaname looked at Zero.

"You seem pretty eager to rub balls tonight. Why don't you rub mine?" he asked and Yuuki and Takuma were slightly shocked by the bluntness of the pureblood that was no-doubt influenced by his crude lover.

"I won't be rubbing your balls, Kaname, I'll be draining them" Zero said, glad that Ren was deep asleep with his head on Kaname's shoulder. Enough of the lewd display and words, Yuuki quickly closed the door with an exclamation of 'Noo!' before anything more could be seen or said.

Zero and Kaname smirked at each other as Kaname grasped Zero's hand before bats surrounded them, taking them back to their apartment. Kaname went to put Ren in bed as Zero went to take a shower, wanting to wash away the grime of his mission. As he undressed, he noticed a shimmer at his hand and frowned. On his ring finger was a gold classic yet subtle signet ring with the Kuran family crest on it.

"When did he?" Zero breathed and felt arms sneak around his waist.

"When we were on our way here" Kaname said and Zero turned his head to look at the pureblood.

"You didn't notice anything the whole time during dinner, did you?" the pureblood asked as he rested his hand on top of Zero's meaningfully. The hunter looked down to find the same ring, but bearing another crest.

"I hope you don't mind I used it" Kaname said as Zero stared at his own family crest on Kaname's ring. He had even forgotten his family had had a crest like that until he recognized it.

"No, I don't mind" Zero said soft as he leaned back into Kaname's chest. It was the next morning that Zero, exhausted as he was, noticed the light shimmer at Ren's neck. He stopped singing, confusing Ren who had been happily singing along.

"Did Kaname give you something?" Zero asked as he put the plate full of freshly baked waffles drenched in maple syrup in front of the toddler.

"Hmm? I only woke up with this around my neck? Did father give it to me?" Ren asked as he pulled up a necklace. From a golden chain dangled a clear crystal drop pendant with both family crests marked into it, overlapping when looking at it directly.

"Do you like it?" Zero asked fondly and Ren nodded eagerly.

"I like it a lot, but knives would have been more useful" he said and Zero smiled as he leaned down to kiss the top of his son's head.

"Then take really good care of it, okay? I'll buy you a new set of knives for your birthday if aunt Seiran doesn't already" he said and Ren nodded as he clutched the drop in his hand. Zero walked into the main-bedroom and hovered over his lover.

"Kaname, wake up, love" Zero said soft before connecting their lips. In his slowly awakening state, Kaname frowned yet pressed back as he blinked his eyes open.

"Good morning" Zero said as he pulled back to smile at the pureblood, who covered his eyes as if the hunter was too blinding.

"I smell waffles" Kaname said as he sat up, pulling a pliant Zero with him.

"Hmm, I promised Ren after all" the hunter said and pocked Kaname's bare side.

"Now get up before I'm eating your share" he said and Kaname hummed, kissing Zero's temple. Kaname stood up to go to the bathroom and Zero stopped him in the door-opening by calling his name, making him look back.

"I love you" Zero said and this time Kaname was the one to blush.

"I love you too" he said none the less before closing the door behind him. Zero chuckled in mirth at the color on Kaname's face as he went back to the living room. It was so much more fun being on the other side of a blush.

* * *

Arigatou gozaimasu, for everything up until now!

Your reviews never failed to bring a smile to my face!


End file.
